INSTINCTS
by parys
Summary: Bella n'en peut plus, quelques temps après le départ des Cullen, elle tente de se suicider, un nomade la transforme contre son gré. Un an et demi plus tard, elle a la mal chance de recroiser les Cullen...  Attention Lemon hard!
1. Chapter 1

INSTINCTS

Il était là, après quinze mois de séparation, il était là, juste devant moi, il ne me voyait pas, mais moi, je ne le lâcher pas de yeux.

Il discutait tranquillement avec une greluche, la dite greluche s'accrochait à son bras telle une sangsue... sangsue, malgré l'horreur de la scène, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Jacob, lui qui passait son temps à appeler celui que j'aimai de la sorte. Je restai là, parfaitement immobile, je comprenais à présent, je savais à présent, il m'avait laissé, du jour au lendemain avec une simple lettre m'expliquant qu'il ne m'aimait plus, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé.

Repenser à cette période était horriblement douloureux, leur départ, ma léthargie, mes tentatives de suicides, la dernière ayant réussi... enfin presque, malheureusement, ce nomade était passé par là et avait cru me sauver en m'offrant l'immortalité...

Si tu savais à quel point tu peux te la mettre où je pense ton immortalité! Avais-je rétorqué dans un souffle douloureux

Il n'avait pas répondu, se fondant sur ma jugulaire avec un léger sourire, persuadé de me faire un cadeau, de m'offrir une chance... oui j'avais voulu être transformé, mais pas sans lui, Edward avait été la seule raison de ce désir, même si je paraissais sur de moi, j'avais peur, de souffrir, de tuer, de ne plus être la même, qu'il ne ressente plus la même chose pour moi et même secrètement, de perdre mon âme et ce, en étant pourtant persuadé qu'Edward en possédait une.

Kyl n'était pas végétarien, mais moi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à tuer un être humain, d'ailleurs même mon régime se composant la plupart du temps de grizzli me répugner légèrement, tuer n'est pas dans ma nature, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un animal, j'ai toujours un pincement au cœur de sacrifier son existence pour continuer la mienne, je prenais cependant toujours soin de les assommer avant de les boire.

Une fois certaine que je ne serais pas dangereuse, j'avais quitter mon créateur, il avait voulu me retenir, mais je voulais être seule, je devais être seule.

Charly est mort très peu de temps après ma disparition, personne n'a vraiment compris de quoi, il est mort dans son sommeil, c'est tout ce que j'ai pus apprendre. Pendant un temps je suis retourné me prostré dans cette ancienne maison dans laquelle j'avais vécu des moments importants de ma vie d'humaine, je suis resté allongé sur le lit de mon père à le pleurer silencieusement durant une semaine et puis je suis parti.

Au début, je ne savais pas quoi faire, encore moins ou aller, je marchai dans la foret sans but et puis je fus soudainement attaqué par une femelle qui devait s'ennuyer pendant son immortalité, sans raison aucune, elle m'avait sauté dessus et sans prévenir, elle s'était retrouvé projeté dans les airs, je ne tenais pas à la tuer, je la laissait dont encastré dans un tronc d'arbre et poursuivis ma route sans même lui faire l'honneur d'un regard. Toujours les mêmes questions, et sans argent, je ne savais pas comment y répondre, je ne voulais pas devenir nomade, je voulais être seule, soit, mais pas me promener indéfiniment en airant sans but. J'arrivai dans une ville, Juneau en Alaska, mon sac sur le dos, j'arpentai les trottoirs, telle une âme en peine lorsqu'un homme apparut étrangement devant moi.

Bonjour gente demoiselle, murmura t-il en souriant

Je scrutais le bellâtre devant moi, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, les cheveux très court, châtain clair, des reflets miel, grand, aussi grand que l'avait été Jacob et un sourire à tomber par terre, si je n'avais pas autant aimé Edward, sa beauté m'aurait atteint en plein cœur, manque de chance pour lui, celle-ci ne faisait que m'exaspérer, je remarquais cependant un détail qui forcer le respect, ses yeux, aussi doré que les miens...

Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Crachai-je en dérivant mes yeux sur le trottoirs

J'ai vu ton petit combat dans la foret, enfin, ce n'étais pas vraiment un combat, tu semble très puissante

Je ne prenais pas la peine de lui répondre, je le contourner pour continuer mon chemin, mais il réapparut devant moi tout aussi vite.

Attends, je sais que tu n'as nulle part où aller, pas d'argent, je peux t'aider...

Et pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider?

Par ce que j'ai été dans la même situation que toi, je sais ce que c'est

Et comment connais-tu ma situation? Insistai-je

Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, fit-il en souriant de plus belle, viens avec moi

Non. Ma réponse avait claqué comme un fouet. Je veux vivre seule, rajoutai-je dans un murmure

Je ne t'obligerais pas à vivre avec moi, disons que je te rendrais service et tu en feras autant pour moi

Quel genre de service?

Je t'appellerai de temps en temps pour effectuer quelques missions

Quel genre de missions? M'énervai-je, je n'ai aucune envie de tuer ou de participer à une quelconque guerre...

Il se mit à rire, ce qui ne manqua pas de me vexé, je le détournai de nouveau, il se replanta devant moi.

Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te vexé

C'est raté! Avouai-je sans honte en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

Je ne te demanderai pas de tuer, mais de protéger, est-ce que ça te vas?

Protéger qui de quoi?

Je suis le chef d'un clan, possédant quelques pouvoir et nous provoquons la convoitise, nous pouvons prévenir les attaques, donc il m'arrivera de te contacter afin que tu vienne protéger les miens grâce à ton bouclier, parfois les missions pourront être différentes..

Mon bouclier? Je le levais un sourcil interrogateur

Tu ne sais pas? Et bien, il semble que mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur toi, tu es bien la première qui me résiste, tout à l'heure lorsque la nomade t'a attaqué, j'ai pensé à la télékinésie, mais à présent je comprends qu'il s'agissait juste de ton bouclier mental, il est devenu physique pour te défendre...

Tu m'as attaqué? Grognai-je furieuse

Il recula apparemment pas rassuré par ma posture mais très vite un nouveau sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Quel caractère! Ne m'en veux pas, tu n'aurais pas souffert, mon pouvoir consiste à charmer, à hypnotiser ma cible en quelque sorte

Ravis de t'avoir servi de cible! Sifflai-je toujours hors de moi

J'aimerai que tu accepte, tu auras autant d'argent que tu le souhaite, tu conduira ta vie comme tu le désir, et je ne te forcerais pas à tuer qui que ce soit. Il se tourna m'invitant à le suivre. Au fait, reprit-il, je m'appelle Gaël

Je réfléchis à sa proposition, avais-je le choix? Oui, mais j'en avais plus qu'assez d'airer dans les rues, je voulais une petite maison et peut-être même aller à l'université, avant ma... mort, plusieurs avaient acceptés ma candidature, autant en profiter.

Bien, à une condition

Tout ce que tu veux...

Si je remarque quelque chose qui me semble suspect, je partirais et tu ne réapparaitra plus jamais devant moi

Très bien, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne faisons de mal à personne

J'espère, me contentai-je de répondre

Bien, accompagne moi chez moi

J'acquiesçais, le suivant un peu en retrait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier. Il me conduisit à quelques kilomètres dans une maison absolument immense, elle devait faire deux fois la taille de celle des Cullen et bien évidement, elle était magnifique.

Trois vampires étaient présent dans le salon, deux femmes et un hommes qui me scrutèrent comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

Alors c'est toi la nouvelle trouvaille? Balança la petite blonde qui se colorer les ongles en rouge

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre son air dédaigneux ne m'en donner pas envie, l'homme me gâtifia d'un sourire tendit que je me tourner vers Gaël.

Viens, allons dans mon bureau, fit-il en me tendant une main que je refusais royalement

Je le suivais donc jusqu'à la porte au fond du salon et pénétrai dans son bureau avec lui.

Il sortit des papiers de son tiroir ainsi qu'un appareil photo qu'il pointa devant moi.

Souris!

Tu fais quoi là? M'énervai-je

Tu vas avoir besoin de papiers d'identité, se défendit-il

Vaincu, je m'exécutai bêtement, il prit la photo et ressorti sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte

Maguy! Appela t-il en lui tendant les papiers ainsi que l'appareil, occupe toi de ça rapidement

Il referma la porte et m'invita à m'assoir sur la chaise face à lui

Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux

Une maison et aller à l'université, me contentai-je de répondre

Je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites tant ma réponse eut l'air de l'étonné et effectivement ce fut le cas.

Tu veux aller à l'université? S'égosilla t-il

Oui et alors?

Bien, nous ne buvons pas de sang humain, mais c'est tout de même très difficile et toi tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup! N'as tu pas peur de craquer, tu semble si jeune

Je le suis, et non, je n'ai pas peur de craquer, j'ai une parfaite confiance en mes capacités de retenu, je ne tuerais pas d'humain

Il parut réfléchir un moment à ma réponse sans relâcher sa mine déconfite.

Bien, tu auras ce dont tu as besoin, nous avons une université ici, je vais préparer ton inscription et nous avons plusieurs maisons, je vais demander à Maguy de te les faire visiter dès demain matin. En attendant, tu peux rester ici.

Et pourquoi pas cette nuit? Je suis sur que Maguy pourra se passer de sommeil, marmonnai-je ironique

En effet! Rigola t-il, j'avoue que j'espérais pouvoir discuter avec toi cette nuit

De quoi veux-tu parler?

De ta vie, de toi, quel âge as-tu? Qui t'as transformé? Et bien sur ton nom...

Je n'ai rien à dire de tout ça, me renfrognai-je, ça n'as pas d'importance

Dommage, j'espère qu'un jour tu me feras assez confiance pour te confier

Je n'ai aucun besoin de me confier, comme tu l'as dis, c'est un échange de service, je n'ai aucun besoin d'ami, je veux rester seule...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de me répondre que la fameuse Maguy fit son apparition dans le bureau, me lançant un regard noir au passage.

Parfait! S'exclama Gaël en attrapant les documents. Voilà tes papiers d'identité, je ne sais pas quel est ton vrai nom, mais voici celui que tu portera à partir de maintenant; Melinda Crison, vingt ans, riche orpheline pour le reste de l'histoire, je te fais confiance...

Il me tendit les papiers, ainsi qu'une carte de crédit, je m'emparai du tout alors qu'il se tournait vers Maguy qui n'avait pas quitté ma pièce

Comment tout cela peut-il être disponible aussi vite? Demandai-je ébahi

Ho, et bien, c'était déjà prêt, il n'y avait plus qu'à mettre ta photo, la banque te fournira un carnet de chèque, tu as largement assez sur ce compte pour t'acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin, si tu veux plus, l'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème donc fais le moi savoir

Bien, répondis-je

Emmène la visiter nos trois maisons, qu'elle choisisse celle qu'elle préfère, ordonna t-il à la blonde

Suis moi, cracha t-elle en sortant

Tiens, fit Gaël en me tendant un téléphone, il ne doit servir qu'à recevoir mes appels, fait en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais éteint

Bien, merci

Je sortais de la pièce pour retrouver la peste qui m'attendait sur le perron. Elle s'installa dans l'une des voitures garés devant la maison, je la suivait.

Après une bonne demi heure de route dans le silence le plus total, elle stoppa la voiture devant une maison qui ressemblait étrangement à celle des Cullen.

Je veux rester ici, murmurai-je en sortant du véhicule

Bien, je n'aurais pas à te trainer voir les autres, elle me balança les clés que j'attrapai sans mal. Au fait, ne t'approche pas trop de Gaël si tu veux rester en vie

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, essayait-elle de me faire peur? Je me fichais royalement de Gaël mais je n'appréciai guère d'être menacé.

Que pourrais-tu bien me faire? Rigolai-je

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un rictus haineux et plein d'assurance et je sentis une sorte de pression sur la tête, je ne compris pas de suite qu'il s'agissait de son pouvoir qui malgré ses efforts ne parvenait pas à traverser mes défenses. Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air devant le véhicule

Je me fiche de Gaël, tu peux le garder, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer si toi, tu ne veux pas perdre la vie...

Je me redressais pour partir vers la maison, à peine avais-je fermé la porte, je me laissais tomber au sol sanglotant pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

HUMAINE OU PRESQUE

Voilà donc deux semaines que je vivais seule dans cette immense demeure, Gaël avait fait le nécessaire pour qui je puisse intégrer l'université aujourd'hui même, j'avais acheté une voiture et ma nouvelle vie allait vraiment débuter dans moins d'une heure.

J'étais garé sur le parking, les autres étudiants n'étaient pas encore arrivés, seuls quelques enseignants, ainsi que le personnel de l'université étaient présent.

Après une bonne demi heure d'attente sur ce fameux parking, je passai au secrétariat afin de signaler ma présence et prendre mon emploi du temps, mes cours étaient accès sur le droit, mais j'avais également des cours de psychologie, de philosophie et d'histoire.

Je me rendais donc à mon premier cour de philosophie, première arrivé dans l'amphithéâtre, je me choisissais une place au fond de la salle, je ne tenais pas à me faire remarquer et j'étais parfaitement consciente de mes nouveaux attributs.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent parfaitement bien, je n'avais à aucun moment eu envie de m'attaquer à qui que ce soit, et ce, malgré les regards haineux de quelques filles qui commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Pendant la pause déjeuner, j'allais faire un tour dehors, histoire de respirer autre chose que les effluvent humaines et c'est à ce moment là que je le vis, discutant avec cette fille accroché au bras, il paraissait heureux, il sourirait, ce qui me déchira un peu plus le cœur, mais après tout, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour lui, qu'il soit heureux. En ayant bien assez vu, je détournai le regard, non sans mal, puis essayant de reprendre contenance et malgré mes doutes, je décidais de ne pas le laisser me gâcher la vie une seconde fois, je ne partirais pas, je ferais avec ma souffrance qui n'était pas nouvelle, je devais juste l'éviter en espérant ne pas croiser le reste de sa précieuse famille.

Je retournai à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour rejoindre mon prochain cour, malgré la torture de mon esprit, les saignements de mon cœur mort, je parvins à rester impassible et tous mes cours se déroulèrent sans problème. C'est en sortant de la salle de mon dernier cour que je senti une main sur mon bras.

Salut! Lança un jeune homme à la peau matte me rappelant le teint des Quilleutes

C'est pourquoi? Demandai-je peu amène

Je me demander si tu voulais aller boire un verre avec mes amis et moi

Non merci

Je me retournai pour reprendre le chemin du parking, mais le jeune homme en question ne put s'empêcher de faire une dernière remarque.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate! Lança t-il dans mon dos

Si tu savais mon pauvre garçon, murmurai-je pour moi même

Pendant plus de deux semaines, je parvins à être discrète, à éviter Edward, sa nouvelle petite amie ainsi que les invitations de pas mal d'adolescents en rûtes, mais surtout, je parvins à rester impassible fasse aux provocations de certaines reines de beautés qui semblaient plus qu'énervé à l'idée que je puisse leur faire de l'ombre, grand bien leur en fasse, cette perspective ne faisait pas parti de mes prérogatives.

Alors que je rentrais chez moi après une partie de chasse durant le week end, j'eus la désagréable surprise de trouver Gaël dans mon salon, tranquillement installé sur mon canapé.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Sifflai-je en me précipitant devant lui

Et bien, bonjour à toi, grommela t-il en se levant, aujourd'hui c'est ta première mission, je suis venu te chercher...

Il souriait à pleine dents, apparemment très fière de lui.

Je croyais que tu devais me téléphoner! M'écriai-je, le fait que cette maison soit à toi ne te permet pas d'y pénétrer pendant mon absence!

Désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal, s'excusa t-il sincèrement navré par ma réaction. Bien, il faut que tu me suive, je dois aller détruire deux vampires...

Je croyais que tu ne faisait rien de mal! Rétorquai-je

Ceux là sont différents, leur mets préféré ne dépasse pas les dix ans, je trouve que c'est un peu trop jeune pour mourir en se faisant torturer et puis entre nous, si je le pouvais, je tuerais tout ceux qui s'attaquent aux humains...

Bien, je comprends

Il se leva et m'embrassa furtivement sur la joue en prenant soin de se reculer tout aussi promptement, le malin. Je restai immobile un moment le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de faire et me mis soudainement à hurler de façon menaçante.

Ne t'avise pas de me toucher de nouveau! M'écriai-je hors de moi

Il soupira, s'excusa et m'adressa un sourire repentant. Puis il m'entraina avec lui, d'abord le trajet ce fit en voiture, puis on continua sur une centaines de kilomètres à pieds. Il stoppa devant une maison qui paraissait abandonné en plein milieu de la nature, puis se tourna vers moi.

Je te demande juste de m'envelopper dans ton bouclier, l'un d'entre eux à un pouvoir de persuasion très puissant

Tu pourra te débrouiller seul? M'inquiétai-je

J'espère! Murmura t-il en souriant avant d'ouvrir la porte

Et là, tout se passa très vite, d'une part, j'eus la confirmation de ses dires, puisque l'un des vampires dans la pièce tenait le corps inanimé d'une petite fille dans les bras et semblait encore se délecter du précieux nectar et d'autre part, je remarquais qu'il n'était pas deux mais trois. Ils levèrent la tête vers nous, et je fus prise d'une colère que je ne me connaissais pas en scrutant le corps de la petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, les joues mouillés de larmes, le corps abandonné par la vie. J'attrapai le vampire qui la tenait par le cou grâce à mon bouclier et le décapita avec une facilité déconcertante, Gaël sauta sur celui qui se tenait au fond de la pièce qui n'osait plus bouger totalement tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de voir, alors que Gaël s'évertuer à utiliser son pouvoir sur lui, le troisième qui se trouver être une femme se jeta désespérément sur lui tentant de protéger son compagnon. J'entrepris de m'en débarrasser de la même façon que le premier et tout fut terminé en moins de deux minutes. Gaël mit le feux aux corps qu'il avait projeté hors de la maison et se tourna vers moi en affichant un sourire à tomber à la renverse.

Je savais que tu étais incroyable, murmura t-il pour lui même, merci, sans toi, je serais mort

Pourquoi ne pas avoir amené tes autres camarades? Il allait répondre mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste. Tu voulais me tester bien sur, tu aurais tout de même dû prendre des précautions, tu imagine si je n'étais pas parvenu à t'aider, je ne savais même pas que je pouvais faire prendre une quelconque forme à mon bouclier

Je n'ai jamais douter que tu parviendrais à me venir en aide, ce dont je doutai en revanche c'est que tu m'aides à m'en débarrasser...

Quand j'ai vus cette pauvre petite... j'ai... j'ai pété un plomb, mais ne t'habitue pas trop à ça, je n'aime pas tuer

Il m'adressa un nouveau sourire auquel je répondis plus par politesse qu'autre chose, puis ne reprenions la route dans le sens inverse.

Je suis heureux que tu partage les mêmes convictions que moi, marmonna t-il pendant le trajet en voiture, tu sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas tuer, mais il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas laisser passer...

Et le corps de la petite fille?

Maguy va se charger de l'enterrer...

Puis-je te poser une question?

Bien sur, si tu m'autorise à t'en poser une également

Je me mordis la joue, je n'avais aucune envie de parler de moi, mais je voulais savoir, j'en avais besoin...

Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?

Ma petite sœur a été tué par l'un de ces monstres, murmura t-il le visage soudainement triste. A moi!

Bien, je t'écoute, soupirai-je

De quoi es-tu morte?

Je frémis, un mélange de honte et de regret...

Suicide, me contentai-je de répondre en posant ma tête contre la vitre

Et...

Une question, le coupai-je en retenant mes sanglots, et crois moi, je vais faire en sorte de ne plus t'en poser...

Désolé, si tu as d'autres questions, j'y répondrais...

Non, c'est bon, je veux juste rentrer

Le reste du voyage ce fit dans le silence, je sentais toutefois son regard se poser sur moi à plusieurs reprises. Il me ramena devant chez moi, je sortais rapidement de la voiture toujours attristé d'avoir dû répondre à sa question.

Tu ne m'invite pas à boire un dernier verre? Rigola t-il

Très drôle! Lançai-je en souriant. A la prochaine Gaël

Il me regarda avec insistance alors que je rentrais dans la maison, il attendit que je referme la porte derrière moi avant de redémarrer et de partir, cela me rappeler Edward, il ne repartait jamais avant de s'être assuré que j'étais bien rentré.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi, et comme tous les soirs ou presque, je sanglotais seule dans cette grande maison qui me rappeler la vie que j'aurais dû avoir avec mon aimé.

La semaine reprit, mes efforts pour éviter tout contact humain aussi, hormis le fait de savoir Edward non loin, je me sentais plutôt bien, mais nouvelles capacités me permettaient de suivre facilement les cours, de tout comprendre rapidement. Ce fus le jeudi matin que mon quotidien tourna au cauchemar, pendant la pose déjeuner, je m'éloignais dans le jardin devant les bâtiments alors que la plupart des étudiants se trouvaient dans le self lorsque j'aperçus Emmet et malheureusement, lui aussi m'avait remarqué. Je tentai de rentrer dans le bâtiment sans relever la tête, mais il se planta devant moi.

Bella?

Non, moi c'est Mélinda, répondis-je avec le plus de naturel possible

Il resta silencieux un moment, j'en profitai pour le détourner, mais il me retint par le bras.

Je te conseil vivement de me lâcher Emmet! Crachai-je en serrant les mâchoires

Et merde! Pensais-je, je m'étais bêtement vendu. Il lâcha mon bras mais me bloqua de nouveau le passage.

Qui t'as fais ça Bella? Qui t'as transformé? S'enquit-il en me scrutant

Je m'appelle Mélinda, m'énervai-je, laisse moi tranquille maintenant!

Fatigué de cet échange, je décidai de rentrer chez moi, je tournai donc les talons pour me diriger au plus vite vers ma voiture, mais cette fois, c'est une voix féminine qui m'interpella, reconnaissant la voix de celle qui avait été mon amie, je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner et je grimpai dans mon véhicule.

Je rentrai rapidement chez moi et m'affaler sur le canapé, à peine trois semaines de cours et les choses commençaient déjà à s'envenimer. Pouvais-je réellement rester comme je l'avais souhaité? Je ne voulais pas voir les Cullen, encore moi discuter avec eux, mais je connaissais Alice, si je devais la dissuader, ce serait forcement violent pour elle, mais qu'importe! Elle n'est plus rien pour moi à présent.

Je me relevai pour aller chasser, cela faisait plus de trois jours que je n'y été pas allé et cela commencer vraiment à devenir urgent. Je me rendais donc dans la foret la plus proche, mais à peine venais-je d'arriver qu'Emmet apparut de nouveau devant moi, Alice à ses côtés.

Vous me suivez? Sifflai-je en me mettant instinctivement en position d'attaque

Non, on été juste venu chasser, marmonna Alice avec un air de chien battu

Bien, me contentai-je de répondre en faisant demi tour

Attends Bella, je t'en pris! S'écria t-elle en se précipitant vers moi

Elle s'empara de mon bras, grave erreur! A la seconde même, elle se retrouvait collé à un arbre derrière elle, Emmet allait me sauter dessus, mais je l'en dissuadé, ma contenance avait ses limites.

Tu n'as pas idée avec qu'elle facilité je peux la décapité, fulminai-je, je ne te conseil pas de bouger, je ne contrôle pas assez mon pouvoir pour ça

Relâche là! Je t'en pris Bella, elle n'a pas voulu t'attaquer, la défendit-il

Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, marmonnai-je en relâchant sa compagne, mais laissez moi tranquille

Sur ce, je me mis à courir rapidement vers chez moi, attristé d'avoir dû en arriver là, mais peut-être qu'à présent, ils ne se risqueraient plus à venir me voir.

Je décidais donc de repartir en cours dès le lendemain avec la ferme intention de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais comme je le redoutais, je croisai une bonne partie de la famille dès le lendemain, dont Edward et sa compagne, malheureusement, Emmet dû ressentir ma peine car il me lança un regard compatissant que je m'efforçais d'ignorer, mais là, ce fut la voix d'Eward que j'entendis...

En fin de compte, j'avais raison, grimaça celui-ci, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était devenir immortelle!

Ferme là Edward! S'énerva Alice

Il a raison, le défendit la blonde à son bras, elle semble plutôt heureuse sans toi

A partir de là, je n'écoutai plus, ce fut comme si on m'enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur, ne pouvaient-ils pas faire comme si je n'existai pas? Ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de me faire du mal? Je voulais juste poursuivre ma vie, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne comprenais pas les paroles d'Edward, comment pouvait-il s'imaginer une seconde que j'étais avec lui pour ça? Alice n'avait-elle rien vu?

Je pris le chemin de mon prochain cour et eut de nouveau la surprise de trouver Gaël qui m'attendait adossé contre ma voiture.

Tu n'appelle jamais?

J'aime voir ton visage lorsque tu es surprise! Lança t-il en m'offrant un sourire. Dis moi, tu c'est qui ils sont? Me demanda t-il en désignant les Cullen du menton

Toute ma retenu s'effondra, je ne pu retenir un sanglot, à peine capable de baisser la tête. Gaël se pencha pour embrasser mon front, je ne m'énerver même pas tant je tentai de ravaler ma peine. Je montai en voiture, Gaël s'installa auprès de moi.

Tu as besoin de moi?

Dans une semaine, un clan plus nombreux que la dernière fois, Gary nous accompagnera

Bien, pourquoi venir aujourd'hui?

Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, se justifia t-il

Je vais parfaitement bien, grognai-je, je veux juste...

Être seule, oui je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour toi

Je serrai le volant de plus en plus fort entre mes mains, tout en inspirant profondément.

Je t'en pris, laisse moi

Alors ton prénom c'est Bella?

Comment tu sais ça? M'emportai-je

J'ai entendu la petite brune t'appeler comme ça

Melinda, je m'appelle Melinda maintenant

Veux-tu que je t'aide, je veux dire, je peux faire en sorte qu'ils te fichent la paix si tu veux

Je peux gérer ça moi même, mais merci, rétorquai-je acide. Je te dépose quelque part? Proposai-je en redémarrant

Oui, chez toi

Gaël...

Melinda?

Je soupirai, il était décidément trop têtu, mais il n'obtiendrait rien. Je garai donc le véhicule devant la maison et m'engouffra dans celle-ci en le laissant dehors. Encore une fois, je fus secoué de sanglots sans larmes. Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse en posant ma tête dessus, la tête de Gaël apparut soudainement devant moi.

J'ai oublié de te dire que je suis également un télé-porteur, rigola t-il en se baissant devant moi

Dégage Gaël, ça va mal finir! Le menaçai-je

Je prends le risque...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je le collais au mur en face de moi, sans même lever les yeux vers lui, alors que je m'attendais à sa colère, il fut pris de fou rire.

Incroyable! Murmura t-il, je ne parviens pas à utiliser mon pouvoir pendant que tu use le tiens... je suis à ta merci, gente demoiselle

Je relevai la tête en soupirant, il n'était pas méchant, juste agaçant, je voulais souffrir tranquillement, n'avais-je pas droit à ça? Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, relâcha mon emprise sur lui et pointa l'extérieur du doigt.

S'il te plait, laisse moi, ne m'oblige pas à devenir violente

Tu ne devrais pas rester seule, me conseilla t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi

S'il te plait, répétai-je les yeux rivés sur le plancher

Il sortit de la maison, embrassant ma joue au passage, sans dire un mot, je claquai la porte derrière lui pour retourner pleurer tranquillement.

Je passai une partie de la nuit par terre, toujours horriblement peiné par les paroles de mon aimé. Puis je me relevai pour aller chasser, ayant été interrompu la dernière fois. Cette fois ci, je ne rencontrer personne, ma chasse fut rapide, mais efficace. Et dès que je fus de retour chez moi, je me préparer pour les cours. Après ma première heure, je croisai Edward seul dans les couloirs, ce fut bien la première fois que je le voyais dans cette partie du bâtiment, je m'efforçais de l'ignorer royalement, mais il s'avança dans ma direction.

Bonjour Bella! Me lança t-il sur un ton dédaigneux

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de poursuivre mon chemin, d'un geste fluide, il se planta devant moi.

Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle! S'énerva t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Encore une fois, je ne répondis pas, je levais cependant les yeux vers lui, ce Edward là n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de mes souvenirs, il était devenu dur, plein de rencoeur dont je ne comprenais pas la source, c'était lui qui m'avait abandonné, lui qui ne m'aimais pas, qu'avais-je fais pour mériter autant d'animosité?

Laisse moi passer, demandai-je calmement

Pas avant que tu es répondu!

Cela ne te concerne en rien, maintenant dégage, je crois savoir que tes cours ne se déroulent pas dans cette partie du bâtiment

Comment sais-tu ça?

Je pense que je t'aurais croisé plus tôt, m'amusai-je, tu n'ai pas le centre du monde Edward. Maintenant dégage de mon chemin

Celui-ci s'exécuta à contre cœur et enfin je pus m'éloigner de lui en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître ma peine.

MISSION SPECIALE

Cela faisait deux mois que les Cullen n'étaient pas revenu m'ennuyer, j'avais rapidement croisé Rosalie ainsi qu'Alice qui me surprit en s'affichant avec un homme qui n'était pas Jasper, celui-ci était plus petit, il avait les cheveux noirs, rien à voir avec le charme de son ancien compagnon. J'avoue que j'avais été curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer, où était-il? Étais-je responsable malgré moi de leur séparation?

Gael m'avait contacté pour plusieurs de ses missions, tout s'était toujours bien passé, je n'avais pas eu à tuer de nouveau, me contentant de protéger son clan avec mon bouclier, j'étais là, au cas ou.

J'étais en histoire, ma dernière heure, ce soir, nous partions pour le Nouveau Mexique, juste une mission de reconnaissance, il se passait des choses étranges là bas, je n'avais cependant pas demandé plus de détails.

Je sortais de la salle pour me diriger vers le parking lorsque j'entendis mon nom.

Bella!

Merde Emmet, en quelle langue dois-je m'adressai à toi?

S'il te plait, on peut bien discuter un peu, je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné...

Tais toi! Le coupai-je, pourquoi être désolé, tu ne me dois rien, ce n'est pas comme si on était de la même famille toi et moi

Bells, tu es ma petite sœur

Putain, tu devrais sérieusement remettre en question ton comportement en tant que frère, raillai-je. Un frère n'abandonne pas sa sœur sans même lui dire au revoir, crétin! Donc, non tu n'es pas mon frère, tout juste une connaissance

Tu m'en veux...

Pas du tout, lui assurai-je

Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler?

De quoi veux-tu parler Emmet? De la nouvelle compagne d'Edward? Du nouveau compagnon d'Alice? Vous êtes étranges, vous les Cullen, pour des vampires, vous semblez capable de remplacer les gens assez facilement!

Ho Bella, il s'est passé des choses... spéciale, disons

Bien, tu veux parler, alors parle!

Et bien Edward à péter un câble après être parti de Forks, il a commencé à se taper tout ce qui bouge pour t'oublier, qu'en à Alice, Jasper et elle sont séparé depuis ta soirée d'anniversaire, elle a rencontré Tom, il est un peu con, mais c'est un bon garçon

Si tu le dis... où est Jasper?

Pas de nouvelles, on s'inquiète pour lui, il a disparut après qu'Alice ait rompu, depuis, silence radio, j'ai essayé de le chercher avec Rose, la dernière fois qu'on a entendu parler de lui, il était au Texas

Bien, il faut que j'y aille Emmet

Attends!

Quoi?

Qu'y t'as fais ça Bella?

Tu ne le connais pas, rétorquai-je

Que s'est-il passé? C'est toi qui a voulu?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour

Non, moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était mourir, crachai-je en me retournant vers ma voiture

Je le laissai planté là, mais putain! Les Cullen pensaient-ils que tout le monde était aussi pourri qu'eux? Que je n'avais cherché que cela? Devenir immortelle, à quoi bon? Ma vie n'était qu'un gouffre de solitude.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Gaël me fit le plaisir d'une de ses apparition merdique, je soupirai, si je n'avais pas été aussi blessé, peut-être aurais-je voulu jouer avec lui. Nous priment l'avion et quelques heures après, nous étions arrivé à destination, je me demandai encore comment nous ferions pour rester discret, j'espérais juste ne pas être obliger de me cacher toute la journée, il faisait soleil presque tout les jours dans cette région du pays.

Nous terminions la route à pied, dans la mesure ou nous n'étions pas censé nous battre, j'étais seule avec Gaël. Enfin arrivé à destination, il se tourna vers moi.

Prête?

Prête à quoi?

Crétin! Pensai-je

A rencontrer notre contact

Je te suis, répondis-je ennuyé par son amusement

Nous attendions plusieurs heures dans une petite ruelle sombre, je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre, lorsqu'une petite femme s'avança vers nous.

Gaël! S'égosilla t-elle

Salut Char, comment vas-tu?

Bien, désolé pour le retard, mais on a eu quelques soucis pour semé une troupe

Pas de problème, je te présente Melinda, Melinda voici Char une amie de longue date

Ravis de te rencontrer Melinda

De même, répondis-je sans entrain

Alors, tu es venu seule, ou est ton compagnon, lui demanda Gaël

Pas loin, il veille au grain, la troupe va finir par nous retrouver et ils sont nombreux, Maria à une armée qui compte de nombreux soldats à présent, ceux qui nous poursuivent ne sont que huit, mais l'un d'entre eux à un pouvoir agaçant

Quel est-il? Demandai-je

Charme, il peut hypnotiser plusieurs victimes en même temps, on ne peut rien contre lui

Gaël m'adressa un regard amusé, je compris de suite ou il voulait en venir

Cette Maria est-elle si cruelle? Demandai-je en me tournant vers Char

Elle parut plus que surprise par ma question et mit quelques secondes à y répondre

Plus que tu ne l'imagine, c'est ma créatrice, elle tue tous les clans qu'elle trouve, tente de devenir puissance, dans son fantasme, elle espère prendre la place des Volturi, aujourd'hui, elle a ramené plusieurs humains, c'est ignoble ce qu'elle leurs fait

Vu la couleur de tes yeux, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre en quoi cela te pose problème, dis-je

Je choisi mes victimes! Cracha t-elle

Ho du calme, je ne te juge pas, c'est juste de la curiosité

Bon, mesdames, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuies, mais il va falloir se débarrasser de la troupe

Putain, Gaël, tu as entendu ce que je t'es dis? On est coincé avec le charmeur

Et c'est là que Melinda intervient, rétorqua t-il tout sourire

J'adressai un faible sourire à la blonde et une grimace à Gaël, rien ne m'assurai que je pourrai résister à son pouvoir, mais bon, puisque je suis là...

Nous nous miment à courir pendant une bonne demi heure pour rencontrer un autre vampire, visiblement le compagnon de Char, je le saluai rapidement

Où est le major? Demanda t-elle

Il arrive, il m'a dit que s'il tombait sur eux, il tenterait de nous prévenir

Où étaient-ils la dernière fois que vous les avez vu?

A une heure au sud, répondit le blond, mais il faut les éviter, ils sont trop dangereux, du moins, l'un d'eux est trop dangereux

Elle peut nous aider, annonça Char à son compagnon

Si elle ne parvient pas à le tuer rapidement, elle est morte, rétorqua t-il

Si elle résiste à son pouvoir, c'est dans la poche! Intervint Gaël, et je suis sur qu'elle est assez puissante pour ça, dites nous juste à quoi il ressemble

J'espère, ce vampire à plus de trois cent ans et tu ne peux pas le manquer, c'est le plus petit

Merde, je suis là les mecs! M'énervai-je, bon, venez, on va vers le sud en espérant que votre « major » ne soit pas déjà mort

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes de courses pour sentir leur présence, ainsi que celle d'un vampire seul qui se tenait à l'écart, certainement leur ami. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir que cet ami était Jasper! Dès que celui-ci me vit, il m'attrapa par le cou...

Tu as détruit ma vie! Cracha t-il en serrant sa prise

Gaël allait lui sauter dessus, mais je le retenais discrètement avec mon bouclier, j'avais envi de comprendre de quelle façon j'avais pu détruire sa précieuse existence

Bonjour à toi aussi Jasper, vraiment désolé d'avoir été une humaine maladroite qui a eu la mauvaise idée de se couper avec du papier

J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi! Tout!

De quoi tu parle, major? Intervint Char

Ne te mêle pas de ça! Lui répondit-il haineux

Et bien, Jasper, si tu veux me tuer, je ne m'y opposerait pas, cependant, si tu veux que tes amis, ainsi que toi même puisse survivre à ceux qui vous pourchasse, je te conseil vivement de me lâcher, je t'offrirai mon cou après, promis! Ricanai-je amer

Lâche là Jasper! On a besoin d'elle! S'énerva Peter

Il me fit le plaisir de relâcher sa prise, je me frottais frénétiquement le cou

En quoi pourrait-elle nous aider, elle est peut-être devenu vampire, mais elle n'est bonne qu'à causer des ennuies

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, la troupe approchait, je me tournai rapidement vers Gaël et lui fit signe de me suivre, je commençais à m'élancer pour les rejoindre, mais deux bras m'en empêchèrent

On dirait que tu es toujours aussi stupide Bella, si tu dois mourir ce sera de ma main! S'emporta t-il

Major, lâche là, elle sait ce qu'elle fait

Je soupirai en attendant qu'il veuille bien me libérer, dès qu'il le fit, je courais vers le groupe de vampire avec Gaël sur les talons

Je ne sais pas si je peux en tuer plusieurs à la fois, je vais essayer, mais tant que le charmeur n'est pas mort, reste derrière moi, ok?

Gaël hocha la tête, l'idée de se cacher derrière une femme ne semblait pas l'enchanter, j'entendis, Peter, Char et Jasper derrière nous, je bondis vers les voix et tomba nez à nez avec l'un d'entre eux, ce vampire était tellement grand que même Emmet ferait pale figure face à lui, prise par surprise je le repousser violemment et me tourna vers le groupe pour trouver le plus petit, dés que je l'eus repéré, mon bouclier prit la forme d'une sorte de lame géante et je le précipitait sur le groupe, le fameux charmeur succomba sur le cou et je parvins à en emporter trois, l'un d'eux se précipita sur moi et je n'eus pas le temps de me défendre, d'ailleurs, sans mon pouvoir, je n'étais rien, je ne savais pas me battre physiquement. Il attrapa mon bras et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me l'arracher, mais Jasper sépara sa tête de son corps avant que cela arrive.

Tu ne sais même pas te battre! S'emporta t-il

Je ne suis pas venu pour ça à la base, rétorquai-je sur le même ton

Jasper se débarrassa de deux autre vampires pendant que Peter et Charlotte peiné à se débarrasser du plus grand, Gaël finissait le sien. Une fois que le carnage fut terminer, les morceaux rassemblés, le feu fut allumé. De nouveau, Jasper se dirigea vers moi et cette fois, il m'attaqua avec une vague de peine et de souffrance si terrible que je dû mettre genoux à terre. Pendant quelques secondes, je fus surprise, Jasper était le premier à être capable de percer mes défenses depuis ma transformation, son pouvoir était vraiment très puissant et puis, je me suis rendu compte que cette douleur n'était pas plus terrible que celle que je ressentais chaque jour, un sourire lugubre se dessina sur mon visage et je me remis debout.

Si tu veux m'attaquer avec ton pouvoir, choisi une autre émotion que la souffrance, vois-tu, j'y suis trop habitué pour que la tienne est un impacte sur moi

Tu es pourtant tombé à genoux, se défendit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

J'ai surtout été prise par surprise, tu es le premier capable de passer mes barrière, ton pouvoir est très puissant, mais si tu veux me tuer avec, je te conseil de me soumettre à la joie ou à une crise de rire, là tu peux être sur que je vais rester par terre. Maintenant, si tu dois me tuer, comme je te l'es dit, je me laisserais faire, mais fais vite, il va bientôt faire jour et je ne tien pas à y passer la journée

Je ne te laisserais pas faire! Grogna Gaël en s'avançant vers Jasper

Gaël, ne te mêle pas de ça! Dis-je en le tenant éloigné, il est trop puissant pour toi

Putain Melinda, défends toi! S'emporta t-il

Sincèrement Gaël, mourir me fait une belle jambe, s'il pense se soulager en me tuant, alors je lui offre mon cou bien volontiers.

Jasper, ne fais pas ça! Pria Char

Je ne vais pas la tuer, siffla t-il en se tournant vers moi, pourquoi te fais-tu appeler Melinda?

Mêle toi de tes affaires, Jasper, cela ne te concerne en rien. Maintenant, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi Gaël, je vais rentrer

Non, attends! S'exclama Char, nous allons avoir besoin de toi, avec ton pouvoir nous pourrions libérer nos amis et offrir une mort rapide aux humains, reste, s'il te plait

Comme la fait remarqué ton ami ici présent, dis-je en désignant Jasper du menton, je ne sais pas me battre, par ailleurs, je ne suis pas parvenu à tuer tout le groupe, je pourrais tuer l'un d'entre vous par inadvertance

Le major peut t'apprendre, proposa Peter en souriant bêtement

Quoi? Crachai-je

Pas question! S'énerva Jasper

Arrête de faire l'enfant, major, elle n'a rien fait de mal, si ce n'est de tomber amoureuse de ton frère alors qu'elle était humaine, d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui l'a attaqué

Peter se retrouva rapidement face contre terre, Jasper grognant sa haine

Major, calme toi, supplia Char, il a raison, nous avons quelques amis à libérer, laisse ta rancœur de côté, si tu lui apprends à combattre correctement, nous pourrons récupérer le compagnon de Caroline, nous lui avons promis de tout faire!

Jasper se releva et se planta devant moi m'adressant un regard noir

Bien, si elle fait ce que je lui dis

Je t'en pris Melinda, aide nous, Maria est folle, il faut l'arrêter

Je fermai les yeux, frustré à l'idée de devoir supporter Jasper et je hochai la tête regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté.

ENTRAINEMENT

Jasper

Je ressentais une haine sans borne pour elle, à présent vampire, elle avait finalement trouvé l'un d'entre nous pour lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait. Le soir de cette putain de soirée d'anniversaire, ce fut le début de la fin pour moi et depuis, j'avais repris les vieilles habitudes.

Nous avions emmené mon cauchemar et Gaël chez Peter et Charlotte, ils semblaient ravi de cette collaboration, je dois bien avouer que si elle n'avait pas été là, nous serions sans doute tous mort, mais cela n'entacher en rien ma haine, ma femme m'avait jeté à la porte le soir ou j'avais tenté de bouffer l'humaine, elle m'avait laissé pour une stupide humaine!

Char avait installé Bella dans une des chambres à l'étage, elle était resté avec ce Gaël, certainement son nouveau compagnon, avait-elle réellement aimé mon frère? Je n'en suis pas sur, elle voulait sans doute être comme nous, elle avait fini par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Je m'affalais sur le divan me demandant comment je pourrais la former sans la tuer, me demandant comment je pourrais supporter sa présence, elle me rappeler ce que j'avais perdu, à quel point j'avais été sans valeur face à elle aux yeux de ma femme, j'avais été blâmer par Alice et mes frères pendant des heures après mon attaque, à tel point que j'avais demandé à Alice de partir avec moi, lorsqu'elle avait dit non, je pensais me résoudre à rester même si je devais supporter les putains d'émotions de toute la famille qui me pousser vers le bas. Peter vint s'installer prêt de moi m'arrachant à mes pensées.

Merde major, calme toi, même moi j'ai la haine

Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver Peter, je la déteste

Elle n'a rien fait de mal major, si ce n'est de tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre nous alors qu'elle était toujours humaine, elle nous a sauvé ce soir

Elle m'a arraché à ma femme, putain! A ma famille, à mon nouveau régime, tout ça pourquoi? Obtenir sa transformation! Merde Peter

Tu sais ce que je t'es toujours dis concernant ta femme, major, elle n'a jamais été bonne pour toi, c'est la famille qui t'a réellement sauvé, pas elle...

Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle mec, siffla Gaël en descendant les escaliers, mais du peu que je sais, cette fille à été transformé contre son gré et elle est seule depuis longtemps. Et merde, elle ta sauvé les couilles ce soir, tu as voulu la tuer et elle t'a sauvé, tu devrais prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle t'a dit

Le dessus, il traversa le salon et se dirigea à l'extérieur, certainement pour chasser.

Que voulait-il dire, contre son gré? Elle avait toujours voulu ça, en tout cas, si je devais la dresser au combat, j'avais besoin de réponses et j'en avais besoin maintenant. Je me levais promptement sans un mot et me précipita vers sa chambre, toujours bouillonnant de colère, je savais qu'avec mon don, elle serait incapable de me mentir sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je ne pris même pas le peine de frapper et ce ne fut pas une bonne idée, putain, elle n'avait qu'une serviette sur le dos, elle était sortant de la douche, dégoulinante, autant je pouvais la détester, cela ne l'empêcher pas d'être excitante, junior se délectait du spectacle, je fus dur en moins d'une seconde et j'eus besoin de tout mon contrôle pour ne pas m'enfoncer en elle sur le sol, comme le mérite une chienne comme elle.

Putain, Jasper, t'es pas capable de frapper? Siffla t-elle en resserrant sa serviette

Je veux des réponses! Grognai-je

Vas te faire foutre Jasper, je ne te dois aucune réponses! Répondit-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre

Putain, plus elle me résistait, plus j'avais envie de la soumettre de la pire façon qui soit, je m'approchai d'elle rapidement, m'arrêtant à quelques pas de son corps existant.

Qui t'as changé?

Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre? Rétorqua t-elle en se retournant

Elle fut si surprise par notre proximité qu'elle recula d'un pas, je sentis de la luxure émanant d'elle et la bête en moi sourit

Qui t'as changé? Répétai-je en lui envoyant une vague de luxure s'ajoutant à la sienne

Kyl, cracha t-elle les jambes tremblantes

Pourquoi?

Sors d'ici Jasper!

Pourquoi? Demandai-je en lui envoyant une nouvelle vague

Je mourrais, se contenta t-elle de répondre

Tu l'as manipulé, n'est-ce pas? Tu voulais tellement devenir comme nous...

Ferme ta gueule Jasper! Siffla t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre

Je vais obtenir des réponses d'une manière ou d'une autre! Fulminai-je, ma femme m'a jeter pour rester avec toi et...

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire lugubre et se retourna vers moi, les yeux noirs de colère

Je n'avais pas revu Alice depuis le soir de mes dix huit ans connard! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a deux mois, par pur hasard en Alaska, alors garde tes théories fumantes pour toi et sors de cette chambre

Je me tus une minutes, le temps de scanner ses émotions, putain! Soit elle mentait très bien, soit elle disait la vérité

Alice ne m'aurait pas menti! Insistai-je hors de moi

Et bien demande à Emmet, il te confirmera qu'Alice file le parfait amour avec un certain Tom et Edward... et bien Edward était avec une blonde, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Alice, mais j'ai passé l'age de mentir Jasper, d'ailleurs, j'imagine que ton don doit te confirmer les choses, si ça ne te suffit pas, vas à Junneau et utilise ta merde sur ta femme

Je restai là comme un con, abasourdi, elle disait la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Pourquoi Alice avait-elle fait ça? J'attrapai Bella pour la forcer à se retourner pour découvrir qu'elle sanglotait sec, putain, si excitante! J'étais partagé entre gérer la merde des mensonges d'Alice et l'excitation de Bella, même sans mon don, je sentais son excitation, elle pleurait et elle mouillait en même temps. Je rangeais la pute pixie dans un coin de ma tête et empoigna fermement la chevelure de Bella pour coller mes lèvres sur les siennes, pas besoin d'autorisation, sa merveilleuse odeur me l'avait déjà offerte et la baise en colère était est beaucoup trop bonne pour me refuser se cadeau. Elle commença par me repousser, mais très vite, elle ouvrit la bouche et je mélangeai ma langue avec la sienne, d'un geste rapide, je me débarrasser de sa serviette et plongea ma main sur sa chatte humide sans perdre de temps.

Putain, tu es déjà si humide, Isabella, c'est pour moi tout ça? Murmurai-je à son oreille

Je me reculai légèrement, elle ne répondit pas, mais ses émotions étaient toujours les mêmes, luxure et colère. Je replongeai sur sa bouche en l'entrainant vers le lit, dès qu'elle fut allongé, j'enfonçai deux doigts dans son entre, elle gémit férocement, putain, cette fille aimait ça autant que moi. Je décollai ma bouche de la sienne pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille

Je sais que tu veux être une bonne fille, tu vas me dire qui t'excite à ce point Isabella

Toujours pas de réponse, je lui renvoyais une vague de luxure, elle écarta un peu plus les jambes

Tu vas le dire putain, ou j'arrête de pomper! La menaçai-je en lui mordillant son lobe

Toi, murmura t-elle

Qui? Grondai-je en enfonçant un troisième doigts

Toi... majore! Hurla t-elle en écartant un peu plus les jambes

Je sortis mes doigts de sa chatte et elle miaula son mécontentement, je léchais mes doigts en la regardant dans les yeux...

Bonne fille, maintenant, je vais te récompenser, murmurai-je contre son oreille avant de descendre entre ses cuisses

Encore une fois, elle gémit en comprenant ce que j'allais faire, elle sentait si bon, putain! Je voulais la boire toute la nuit, laper tout son jus et elle allait m'en donner. Je commençais à jouer avec son clitoris, le grignotant, puis j'enfonçai ma langue en elle, elle s'empara de l'oreiller pour le mordre, je grondai de mécontentement. Remontant rapidement à son visage, j'arrachai l'oreiller de ses mains et je lui pris violemment la bouche avant de la relâcher.

Putain Isabella, que je ne te reprenne pas à essayer d'étouffer tes cris, compris?

Elle hocha la tête, je retournai entre ses cuisses pour continuer le travail, pompant avec ma langue, lui titillant les plies, tout en l'empêchant de jouir, je remontai à son clitoris en enfonçant de nouveau mes doigts en elle, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, une nouvelle vague de luxure et de plaisir, je décollai rapidement ma bouche de sa chatte pour lui donner mes instructions.

Tu vas hurler mon nom, je vais te faire jouir fort contre ma bouche, je veux sentir ton jus, compris?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, mais ça ne me suffisait pas

Compris? Répétai-je plus fort

Oui major!

Satisfait, je retournais contre sa chatte, non sans m'apercevoir que Peter et Charlotte avaient prit place dans la chambre d'à côté, visiblement très existé par les cris d'Isabella, ce qui fit monter un peu plus ma propre excitation, quelques secondes plus tard, elle jouissait dure

Major! C'est... tellement... bon! S'écria t-elle

Je sortais mes doigts de son entre pour soulever son cul afin de la boire plus facilement, je n'en laissait pas une goutte, dès que j'eus fini, je remontai contre sa bouche pour lui faire goutter son nectar, elle avait les yeux fermés toujours dans sa jouissance, mon pouvoir pouvait faire durer les choses et je ne me gênai pas pour l'en faire profiter.

Ouvre les yeux! Ordonnai-je. Je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de te prendre ce soir, tu y auras droit si tu obéis pendant l'entrainement, maintenant, mets toi à genoux devant le lit et à chaque fois que je te donne un ordre, je veux que tu réponde, compris?

Oui major

Elle s'exécuta rapidement, je m'installai au bord du lit et libéra ma queue

J'ai besoin de baiser ta bouche maintenant Isabella

Oui major, répondit-elle docilement en enfonçant ma bite au fond de sa gorge

Elle commença à recouvrir ma longueur rapidement et je me surpris à ronronner, chose que je n'avais jamais fait avec Alice, je pouvais sentir qu'elle aimait ça par ce que son excitation revint aussitôt, coulant entre ses jambes

Putain! Ta bouche est... trop bonne! Grognai-je en attrapant violemment ses cheveux, touche toi! Ordonnai-je

Elle sortit ma queue un peu surprise par ce que je lui demander, elle me regarda tout en touchant sa chatte, je ne la laisser pas faire longtemps, j'attrapai sa main pour lui lécher les doigts

Reprends moi!

Oui... oui major, murmura t-elle avant de me reprendre en bouche

Elle me pompa un bon moment, réitérant la récupération de son excitation, me sentant venir, j'enfonçai ma queue au plus profond crachant ma libération directement dans sa gorge

Putain, Bella, je... je vais... dans ta gorge! Hurlais-je en suçant ses doigts

Je retombai lourdement sur le lit, heureux comme jamais, je profitai de la sensation en la tirant sur moi pour l'embrasser et fus soudainement pris par une vague de stupeur, je relevai la tête pour voir qu'elle semblait choqué par ce qu'elle venait de faire

Ne fais pas l'innocente maintenant, j'ai peut-être maintenu tes émotions, mais c'était belle et bien les tiennes, je ne les aient pas corrompus

Connard! Cracha t-elle entre ses dents

Je me mis à rire et se fut sans doute une mauvaise idée, par ce qu'elle m'envoya traversé la fenêtre et j'ai fini par atterrir dans le jardin, mais putain, j'étais bien trop heureux, je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir de toute ma longue vie et je comptais bien recommencer.

BELLA

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer? Je l'avais laissé prendre le contrôle sur moi avec tant de facilité et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, j'avais aimé. Depuis ma transformation, je n'avais fait que m'amuser avec Kyl, mais ça n'avais jamais été très loin, en devenant vampire, les plus bas instincts prenaient parfois le dessus mais je n'avais jamais perdu le contrôle de cette façon, j'avais ressenti le besoin de me soumette à lui et ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Nous nous détestions et cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, il m'avait empêché de me contrôler et je me jurai de lui faire regretter.

J'allais reprendre une douche me battant intérieurement contre moi même pour ne pas retourner le voir, je voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir, par ailleurs, nous avions des choses plus urgentes à faire, je voulais comprendre qui était Maria et pourquoi elle était aussi dangereuse.

Je m'habillai rapidement avec les vêtements que m'avait donné Char et je descendais promptement au salon pour y trouver le couple d'hôte assis tranquillement sur le divan, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un commentaire de l'un d'entre vous et je vous déchire! Fulminai-je tremblante

Ho, doucement ma jolie! S'exclama Peter. Il était temps que vous vous trouviez!

Peter atterri directement de l'autre côté de la pièce, je découvrais mes dents, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisantai pas, je sentais le venin couler dans ma bouche témoignant de ma colère.

Ferme là Peter! S'écria Char, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment

Je relâchai son compagnon, ce n'était également pas le moment de l'endommager, nous n'étions pas très nombreux et nous aurions besoin de lui pour nous battre.

Je veux tout savoir! Crachai-je. Qui est Maria? Comment vous la connaissez? Que devons-nous faire?

Ma vie avait été si inutile, depuis si longtemps, si je devais mourir, j'étais ravis de le faire pour un bonne cause, mais je devais savoir pourquoi.

Assied toi ma belle, proposa Char, nous allons tout te dire

Bien, fis-je en m'installant sur le divan

Et bien, Maria est notre créateur, commença Peter. A moi, Char et Jasper, elle nous a utilisé pour les guerres du sud...

Quelles guerres?

Dans le passé, les vampires se partager des territoires et Maria possédait le sud et allait combattre les armées ennemies pour conquérir de nouveaux territoires avec des armées de nouveaux nées, Jasper est devenu son second grâce à sa capacité à contrôler les armées avec son pouvoir, il les entrainer et les mener à la guerre, le dieu de la guerre n'a jamais perdu!

Peter m'expliqua dans les détails se qui s'était passé à l'époque, que Jasper avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec lui et Char et qu'il avait décidé de s'échapper avec eux après que Maria ait ordonné leurs exécution, il les avaient sauvé. Il m'a raconté qu'ils avaient fini par se séparer et que Jasper avait rencontrer Alice pour ensuite rejoindre les Cullen.

A présent, intervint Char, Maria souhaite détrôner les Volturi, elle a acquit de nombreux pouvoirs dans son armée, elle tue à profusion, en général, elle prend ses victimes à la frontière, les pauvres mexicains qui essaye de gagner le pays et qui croise son chemins sont torturés en étant humains, ensuite ils deviennent soit des nouveaux nées, soit des repas. Les vampires mâles violent les humaines parfois devant leur famille humaines, devant leurs enfants...

C'est bon! Grognai-je, j'en ai entendu assez!

Mon corps était tremblant, encore une fois, le venin inondait ma bouche, autant de cruauté me paraissait irréelle, je savais depuis ma transformation que nous étions en grande parti des animaux, agissant sous le coup de l'instinct, je comprenais que certaines choses pouvaient être fait sans contrôle, mais Maria avait plus de deux cent cinquante ans, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle était juste cruelle et elle aimait ça!

Comment devons-nous faire? Demandai-je en avalant le venin bouillant dans ma gorge

Et bien, le fait que tu sois un bouclier va nous permettre de nous approcher d'elle sans être vu, l'un de ses soldats peut nous sentir avant même qu'on puisse approcher de son territoire, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé, c'est pour ça qu'elle a envoyé la troupe à nos trousses, nous avons besoin de savoir combien ils sont et surtout d'en savoir plus sur leurs pouvoirs...

Bien, il faut que j'aille là bas si j'ai bien compris? Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de vous protéger, donc, il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille seule...

Pas question! Cracha Jasper en entrant dans la pièce

Je ravalai ma colère des événements récents pour parvenir à lui faire face, serrant le bord du divan, je levai les yeux sur lui.

Elle a raison major, intervint Peter, nous devons rapidement savoir ce qu'il en est, Maria ne va pas tarder à comprendre ce qui est arrivé à sa troupe...

Non! Gronda t-il, elle n'ira pas seule

Jasper gronda tellement fort que Peter baissa la tête en signe de soumission, putain s'il pensait que j'allais me soumettre à sa volonté, il pouvait toujours courir.

Char, où est établie l'armée? Demandai-je sans me soucier de Jasper

Tu as besoin d'un entrainement! Grogna Jasper

Je ne vais pas me battre, je vais juste en reconnaissance! Contrai-je

Tu n'es pas à l'abri de te faire attraper, nous allons voir si tu peux utiliser ton bouclier mental et physique en même temps, viens dehors! M'ordonna t-il

Jasper se dirigea à l'extérieur suivi par Peter, Char me fit signe de les suivre et c'est à ce moment là que Gaël revint de la chasse.

Que se passe t-il? Demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers moi

Je dois aller en reconnaissance pour avoir le plus d'info possible, expliquai-je

Bien, je vais venir avec toi

Non! Cracha Jasper, toi, tu reste avec Peter pour t'entrainer

Gaël allait répondre mais au lieu de ça, un regard de Jasper le contraint à baisser la tête

Arrête de les soumettre avec ton pouvoir! M'énervai-je

Dieu de la guerre n'a pas besoin de ça, murmura Peter

Jasper m'adressa un sourire, me mettant un peu plus en colère, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se soumettre à ce connard?

Peter, Char et Gaël, vous allez vous entrainer au combat. Bella et moi, nous allons tester son pouvoir afin qu'elle puisse protéger tout en étant capable de se défendre en cas d'attaque, ensuite nous irons en reconnaissance

Personne ne discuta ses ordres, le venin s'accumuler dans ma bouche et je commençais à avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder mon calme.

Bella, commença Char

Melinda, la coupai-je

Bien, Melinda, le major sait quoi faire, il faut suivre ses instructions, sinon on ne va pas faire long feu

Je grogna, mais fini par hocher la tête à contre cœur

Je veux que tu étende ton bouclier à Char pendant que j'essaye de l'atteindre

Tu sais très bien que je ne parviens pas à bloquer ton pouvoir! M'énervai-je

Par ce que tu veux bien, contra t-il en souriant

Connard! Sifflai-je

Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha à mon oreille avec un regard meurtrier

Ici, c'est major, soldat, tu veux te battre? Et bien tu va commencer par apprendre à obéir! Maintenant, fais ce que je te dis!

Je me tournai vers Char sans un mot, tentant de l'envelopper avec mon bouclier, j'y parvins sans mal, je sentis rapidement le pouvoir de Jasper s'insinuer dans mes défenses, après quelques secondes, il les dépassa sans peine. Nous recommencions l'opération quatre fois avant qu'enfin je parvienne à le bloquer totalement, je savais cependant qu'il n'utilisait pas toutes ses ressources, il était beaucoup plus puissant que moi et je sifflais de frustration.

J'ai de nombreuses décennies d'expériences de plus que toi, j'ai contrôlé de nombreux nouveaux nées, il est tout à fait normal que je sois plus puissant que toi, mais ce que tu arrive à faire est déjà très bien pour ton âge, sachant que la plupart des soldats de Maria sont jeunes, ça devrait suffire pour le moment, tu dois apprendre à gérer tes émotions. Continue à maintenir la protection sur Char, m'ordonna t-il en s'avançant vers moi

Plus il s'avançait et plus j'avais envi de le mordre et il le savait l'enfoiré. Je tentai de rester calme, de ne pas bouger, mais il eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre derrière moi et de placer ses mains sur mon cul. Je me retournai en rage, repensant à ma perte de contrôle un peu plus tôt et je l'envoyait valser contre le mur, je le maintenait fermement collé à la maison et m'avança vers lui, le venin dégoulinant de ma mâchoire que j'essayai rapidement avec ma main. Je me penchai à son oreille, plus menaçante que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Ne me pousse pas trop loin, major, tu es peut-être bien plus puissant que moi, mais mon pouvoir est plus meurtrier, t'arracher la tête ne me prendrait qu'une seconde, murmurai-je calmement

Il sourit apparemment très content de lui et me fit signe de me tourner vers Char, je comprenais alors que mon bouclier était resté en place autour de Char pendant que j'avais attaqué Jasper, je relâcher ma prise sur lui et ne pu réprimer un sourire, j'étais fière de moi.

J'ai besoin de chasser, déclarai-je en m'éloignant soudainement du groupe pour aller vers les bois

Je viens avec toi, marmonna Char en me suivant

Je commençais à bondir sans me préoccuper d'elle.

RECONNAISSANCE

Jasper

Elle venait de partir si vite que je ne l'avait pas vu venir, je m'apprêtais à la suivre, mais Peter m'en empêcha

Elle a besoin de s'éloigner de toi major, tu l'as poussé à bout, ce n'est pas dans son caractère de se soumettre

J'acquiesçais en silence et me tourna vers Gaël et fus pris dans une vague de luxure intense alors qu'il regarder les filles courir vers les bois.

Je te déconseille de t'exciter sur la compagne de Peter, le prévins-je en souriant

Ho, mais ce n'est pas elle que je convoite, répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se retrouva au sol, mes dents contre son cou

Si tu ne veux pas perdre ta sale petite tête, je ne te conseil pas non plus de regarder Bella comme ça! Sifflai-je

Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce qui se passe entre nous? Tu l'as déteste!

Je me reculai rapidement incapable de comprendre ma réaction, je secouai la tête me demandant s'il s'était déjà passé quelque chose entre eux

Que s'est-il passé entre vous? Crachai-je

Rien... pour le moment, murmura t-il en se dirigeant vers la maison

Peter s'avança vers moi avec son sourire de merde qui en disait long

Quoi? M'énervai-je

Major, tu devrais être honnête avec toi même

Putain, ça veut dire quoi Peter!

Tu sais ce que je veux dire major

J'ai juste envi de m'amuser avec elle, rien de plus

Major, rigola t-il, tu as besoin de la dominer et elle a ressenti le besoin de te laisser la dominer, tu sais ce que ça veut dire...

Un jeu, rien de plus!

Donc, tu te fiche de savoir que Gaël veut l'avoir? Demanda t-il sans cesser de sourire

Fuck, Peter! Crachai-je, je la déteste!

Si c'est ce que tu crois, murmura t-il en s'éloignant à son tour

Merde! Pas question que je laisse ça arriver, je ne pouvais pas! Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais être proche d'une femelle après le rejet d'Alice. Mais mon besoin de dominer Bella était de plus en plus fort, un besoin que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour mon ex femme et oui, je savais ce que cela voulait dire, mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter! Mien! La bête en moi était catégorique, mais je voulais la combattre, elle ne pouvait pas être ma compagne, je ne voulais pas devenir ce genre d'esclave, jamais!

J'avais besoin de me nourrir, je partais donc vers la ville, il ferait nuit très bientôt et je savais où trouver des victimes méritant leurs sorts. Je me dirigeai donc vers les bas quartiers et je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour trouver un homme agressant une pauvre fille à la sortie d'un club, j'avançai vers lui, je le repoussai rapidement de sa victime, une gamine habillé d'une façon qui devrait être interdit par la loi...

Cours! Lui ordonnai-je

Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment loin, je me tournai vers l'enfoiré en souriant, je lui sautai rapidement dessus, le drainant jusqu'à la dernière goutte, je me débarrassai du corps et me dirigea lentement vers la maison.

Je ne voulais pas me laisser emprisonner par mes instincts, je ne voulais pas aimer, encore moins croire qu'Alice n'avait pas été ma vrai compagne, il m'était cependant difficile de faire abstraction de mon besoin de domination concernant Bella, la haine envers elle existait-elle vraiment? Qu'avait-elle fait? Rien, elle n'avait jamais mérité ça, mon combat intérieur devenait de plus en plus douloureux à mesure que je m'approchai de la maison de Peter et Char.

Lorsque je vis Gaël poser sa putain de main sur la joue de Bella devant la maison, j'ai vu rouge! Mien! Le monstre me répétait, j'ai essayais de combattre, mais ce fut impossible, je bondis vers lui et l'arracha à elle.

Merde! Qu'est-ce qui te prends Jasper! Grogna t-elle alors que je broyais la gorge de cet enfoiré

C'est... c'est pas le moment pour ça, répondis-je bêtement en me relevant

Je t'emmerde Jasper! Siffla t-elle, ne t'attaque pas à lui!

Comment pouvait-elle le défendre? Elle n'avait pas le droit!

On doit y aller! Ordonnai-je en me tournant vers elle

Je te suis, soupira t-elle

Je viens aussi! Intervint Gaël

J'allais lui répondre mais Peter me prit de court

On a besoin de toi ici Gaël

Celui-ci gronda, je lui adressai un sourire victorieux en entrainant Bella avec moi, une fois que je fus sur qu'elle allait vraiment me suivre, je la lâchait à contre cœur et me mis à courir. Il nous fallut deux heures pour arriver prêt du territoire de Maria. Je m'arrêtai en me tournant vers Bella

Nous y somme presque, déclarai-je, étire ton bouclier sur moi

Elle s'exécuta en prenant soin de ne pas croiser mon regard, Maria s'était installé dans une vieille usine prêt de la frontière mexicaine, le lieu était déserté par les humains, je savais qu'il me faudrait tuer la garde autour du périmètre afin qu'on puisse s'approcher un peu plus.

Tu reste derrière moi quoi qu'il arrive, ordonnai-je, je dois tuer la garde et on s'approchera ensuite

Elle hocha la tête et je m'avançai discrètement vers les trois vampires au nord du bâtiment espérant être assez discret. Je commençais à m'en vouloir de risquer sa vie en la laissant venir avec moi, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me débarrasser des trois premiers, je me tournai vers elle.

Reste ici, je vais m'approcher

Je ne sais pas à quelle distance je peux...

Je sais! Grognai-je, s'il arrive quelque chose, tu cours!

Je m'avançai un peu plus vers le bâtiment grimpant sur le mur pour atteindre une petite fenêtre, dès que je l'eus atteinte, je constatai que la situation était beaucoup plus grave que je ne l'aurais imaginé, rien que dans cet immense bâtiment, il y avait plus d'une centaine de vampires, sachant qu'il y avait encore deux autre bâtiments de même taille, je savais qu'à quatre nous n'aurions aucune chance, je devrais trouver d'autres alliés. Je redescendrai pour me retrouver face à six autres gardes, l'un d'eux siffla

Mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas! S'écria t-il

Deux d'entre eux se précipitèrent sur moi, je m'en débarrassai rapidement, mais les autres m'attaquèrent en traitre, je sentis leurs corps se détacher de moi violemment, lorsque je me retournais, je vis Bella au prise avec deux gardes, l'un lui mordait le bras et l'autre l'épaule, mais toute son attention était reporter sur ceux qui s'attaquaient à moi, elle parvint à les décapiter avant de s'effondrer sous le douleur des morsures. Je bondis sur eux et les décapita rapidement, mais je ne pris pas le temps de les bruler, je devais m'enfuir avec elle, elle semblait réagir étrangement à ses morsures, il était évident que cela était douloureux, mais elle tremblait bizarrement, les yeux fermés. Je la prit dans mes bras et fonça le plus vite qu'il me fut possible.

Je courus plus d'une heure, lorsque je fus sur de ne pas être suivi, je la déposer au sol et commença à sucer le venin et à le recracher, son corps était secoué de spasme, en soudant ses émotions, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était plus protégé par son bouclier, celui-ci était sur moi, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Dès que j'eus finis d'aspirer le plus de venin possible, je sellai les plaies, je la repris dans mes bras et me remis à courir vers la maison.

Dès que j'arrivai sur le perron de la maison, j'appelai Peter, il apparut devant moi rapidement, suivi par sa compagne et Gaël

Bordel, il s'est passé quoi! S'écria Peter

Je ne sais pas, elle s'est fait mordre

Gaël allait s'approcher d'elle, mais je grognai férocement sur lui en resserrant ma prise sur Bella

Mienne! Grondai-je

Un vampire ne perd pas conscience! S'époumona Charlotte

Carlisle! Sifflais-je en regardant Peter

Il comprit de suite et retourna à l'intérieur pour appeler Carlisle, dès qu'il eut fini de lui expliquer la situation, Peter me passa le téléphone, je tremblais tellement que j'eus un mal fou à ne pas broyer le combiné dans mes mains.

Elle s'est fait mordre, expliquai-je difficilement

Jasper, j'ai besoin que tu te reprenne, murmura calmement Carlisle

Je grondai, comment pouvait-il me demander de rester calme, ma compagne était inconsciente dans mes bras, même si son corps était plus calme, je sentais souffrance.

Que dois-je faire?

Combien de vampire l'ont mordu?

Deux

Deux? Répéta t-il surpris

Merde Carlisle! Sifflai-je

Calme toi! Dans ce cas, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, l'un d'entre avait un venin empoisonné, c'est rare...

Que dois-je faire? Grondai-je excédé

Aspirer le plus de venin possible et seller les plaies

Déjà fait!

Alors, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...

Quand va t-elle se réveiller?

Jasper, je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle puisse survivre, le venin empoisonné est mortel, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...

Je laissai tomber le combiné au sol, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne devait pas! Je resserrais son corps dans mes bras. Perdu... tout devint rouge autour de moi...

Mienne, elle est à moi

Haine

Vengeance, ils vont mourir

Mort

Mienne, à moi

Danger

Perte

Mienne

Inconscience

Morsures

Mienne

Blessé

Mots, tournent, tournent, encore et encore dans ma tête...

Un éclair de lumière sembla m'ébranler, pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas accepté l'évidence? Être abandonné par Alice à été une horrible expérience, bien plus horrible que mes années avec Maria, je me suis d'abord hais de ne pas être assez bien pour elle, pour cette famille dans laquelle elle m'avait amené et puis, j'ai eu besoin de mettre le blâme sur quelqu'un d'autre, quoi de mieux que cette horrible humaine? Celle que je voulais tant, j'avais longtemps cru que s'était son sang que je voulais, mais maintenant, je comprends, lorsque qu'un humain se trouve être le compagnon d'un vampire, l'instinct de celui-ci reprend le dessus, il se dois de mordre l'humain pour le faire sien, voilà pourquoi je l'avais attaqué à cette stupide soirée, oui, l'envie de la boire était là, mais je ne l'aurait jamais tué, la bête en moi à toujours sut et si j'étais parvenu à l'avoir cette nuit là, elle aurait été mienne. Alice avait donc menti, mais pourquoi? Si elle voulait me quitter, pourquoi me mentir, pourquoi m'empêcher de découvrir la vérité?

Un grondement déchira ma gorge en pensant à celle que j'avais tellement aimé, celle qui m'avait sauvé pendant toutes ces décennies, elle m'avait trahit.

A présent, je m'en voulais, je ne pouvais regretter d'avoir voulu dominer ma compagne, c'est naturel chez les vampires, ce que je regrette en revanche, c'est d'avoir tenté de repousser l'évidence, maintenant que j'en avait enfin conscience, elle risquait de mourir sans que j'ai pus lui dire à quel point je l'aimai. Stupide connard!

Une voix... lointaine... j'entendais une voix s'adressant à moi, je tentai de me concentrer dessus...

Major... major, reviens, tu ne peux pas rester avec elle ici, Carlisle va bientôt arriver, il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur major, ne te laisse pas dévorer par la haine, pas maintenant...

Je connaissais cette voix, mon second, mon ami... Peter? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Depuis combien de temps est-elle blessé?

Peter? Murmurai-je

Jasper, l'entendis-je soupirer, il faut que tu vienne à l'intérieur de la maison

Combien de temps? Demandai-je alors que la clarté commençait à dissiper le brouillard rouge

Dix huit heures, major

Quoi!

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête, comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide, dix huit heures? Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma compagne dans l'inconfort d'avantage, ma vision redevint soudainement clair. Peter était assis en face de moi, l'expression inquiète sur son visage, je pouvais deviner qu'il avait tenté de me faire sortir de mon état à plusieurs reprises, je baissai les yeux sur son bras, sa main semblait avoir été récemment arraché...

Qu'est-ce...

Ne t'inquiète pas major, ce n'est rien, du moins, comparé à Gaël, ce n'est vraiment rien, suis moi

Je hochai la tête, espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de dégâts et je suivais Peter vers le salon avec Bella dans mes bras, elle ne tremblait plus du tout, elle paraissait dormir paisiblement maintenant, ce qui n'aurait pas été aussi inquiétant si elle n'avait pas été vampire.

Je déposai doucement son corps sur le divan et lui prit la main avant de me tourner vers Peter.

Que s'est-il passé?

Gaël n'a pas écouté mes conseils, il a voulu te la prendre des bras, tu as faillit le décapiter, je t'ai arrêté juste à temps, mais il est gravement blessé, quand à moi, j'ai perdu ma main dans le processus, termina t-il en souriant

Je m'excusai silencieusement, il m'adressa un sourire en me disant qu'il comprenait, je m'en voulais pour sa main, mais je ne pouvais m'en vouloir pour Gaël, est-il stupide? Essayer de m'arracher Bella des bras! Putain d'abruti!

Je posai ma tête contre son flanc attendant patiemment l'arriver de Carlisle.

Il m'a rappelé, il va ramener un peu de sang humain, il espère que ça va l'aider

Pourquoi ne me l'a t-il pas dit? Grognai-je

Je ne sais pas major, peut-être sachant qu'elle ne bois pas de sang humain, il a eu peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle se réveillera et qu'on lui apprendrait qu'on avait dû tuer quelqu'un pour la nourrir...

Je m'en fou, putain! Va m'en chercher un!

Peter se leva pour aller chasser, je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais la faire boire, mais si ça pouvait l'aider, je n'aurais pas une seconde d'hésitation. Je me promis de faire regretter à Carlisle d'avoir été si négligeant, comment pouvait-il penser que ça pouvait attendre qu'il arrive? Si ça avait été Esmée, il n'aurait certainement pas attendu, elle m'en voudra surement, mais sa sécurité était plus importante.

Jasper?

Désolé Char murmurai-je

Ne t'en fait pas, Peter va bien, ça cicatrise déjà, je suis parvenu à soigner Gaël, mais il va avoir besoin de repos. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Jasper, mais tu dois rester calme...

Parle! Crachai-je

Alice va certainement venir avec Carlisle et... Edward, il a entendu la conversation entre Peter et Carlisle au téléphone, il était furieux, il veut venir chercher Bella...

Qu'il essaye, putain, qu'il essaye seulement de la regarder et je le déchire de telle sorte que même Carlisle ne pourra pas recoller ses putains de morceaux. J'inspirai pour reprendre mon calme, puis me tournai vers Charlotte. Tant qu'elle est dans cet état, il ne faudra pas le laisser approcher, je ne veux pas reperdre le contrôle...

On va faire en sorte qu'il reste à l'écart major, promit-elle

Je ronronnai doucement contre Bella, elle semblait si paisible, j'étais en rage à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu bruler ceux qui l'avait mordu, cet enfoiré savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, mais je lui ferait bientôt goutter à sa propre médecine.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA

Noir... tout est noir, j'entends des voix, j'essaye de me concentrer dessus, mais c'est comme des chuchotements, je ne comprends pas le sens des mots. J'ai la sensation d'être perdu dans le néant, mon corps ne répond plus, je voudrais parler, ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est trop dure, je suis si fatigué, comme puis-je être fatigué? Je suis un vampire, je ne peux pas mourir et pourtant, la mort semble ouvrir les bras pour moi, elle me veut, elle m'attend. Dans toute cette confusion, il y a quelque chose d'étrangement familier qui paraît être collé à moi... contre moi...

Je cherche dans mes souvenirs, qui me bien me faire sentir de la sorte, m'apporter cette douce sensation, la seule chose qui ne soit pas noir ou froide...

Alors, je me souviens, l'abandon me frappe de nouveau, Edward ne veut plus de moi, il me laisse dans cette foutu foret, je me souviens la perte de mon cœur pendant des mois, l'agonie de ma poitrine semble se délecter de ma souffrance, je me souviens de l'attaque de Laurent, du sauvetage des loups, je me souviens de ma culpabilité, de ma peur, à l'idée qu'ils puissent être blessés à cause de moi, eux ou mon père, je me souviens de mon choix, elle veut ma mort, je comprends, je le veux aussi, alors j'essaye, mon père me trouve avec la boite de somnifères près de moi, après être sorti de l'hôpital, j'essaye encore, mais Jacob me sort de l'eau, je promet à tous le monde que je ne recommencerais plus, mais c'est un mensonge, elle veut que je meurs et j'ai besoin d'une bonne excuse pour mourir, alors je parviens à m'échapper de l'hôpital, je vais jusqu'à la clairière. Je me souviens de la sensation de la lame du cutter sur mes poignées, la douleur et le soulagement, je me souviens m'être dis que la mort était longue à venir, je me souviens d'une voix douce me parlant, j'ai crue quelques secondes que s'était lui, qu'il était revenu et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour découvrir des iris rouges.

J'avais été heureuse, espérant que ce soit rapide, je lui est souris, il avait les cheveux noir, il était beaux, comme tous les vampires, je me souviens de sa langue passant sur mes blessures, je n'ai pas compris ce geste, il m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider, qu'il allait me faire un cadeau, je me souviens l'avoir insulté, lui avoir dit que je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui, plus maintenant, pas sans Edward, à quoi bon vivre une éternité alors qu'il avait emporté mon cœur. Pendant que je sentais la brulure se propager en moi, j'imaginai l'agonie de mon éternité, attendant le retour de celui qui ne reviendrait jamais, la pire des tortures deviendrait alors éternelle. Je me souviens avoir senti mon corps se déplacer, le nomade me parlait, je ne comprenais pas, puis j'ai ouvert les yeux, il a sourit me disant son nom, Kyl, me disant qu'il voulait que je reste avec lui, j'avais peur, je ne voulais tuer personne et je lui est fait promettre de m'aider à me nourrir comme les Cullen, même en sachant qu'il trouvait ça étrange, il a respecté mes vœux. Je me souviens avoir voulu partir après quelques semaines avec lui, il voulait que je soit sa compagne, mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais si sur de ne jamais plus pouvoir aimer.

Alors je suis parti, pendant longtemps, j'ai marché évitant les humains, la tentation et puis un jour, ce vampire m'a arrêté, Gaël, il voulait m'aider en échange de mon pouvoir, je voulais arrêter d'être une nomade, je voulais une maison, un endroit où pleurer, un moyen de passer le temps, l'université, d'une certaine façon, y aller me paraissait stupide, mais je voulais penser à autre chose que ma douleur, ne serait-ce que quelques heures par jour. Je me souviens cette étrange mission, reconnaissance, m'avait dit Gaël, juste surveiller, alors je suis parti avec lui au nouveau Mexique, je me souviens la haine de Jasper frapper mon corps et mon cœur mort, ma culpabilité, comment avais-je pu penser que son frère avait pu m'aimer? J'avais été une idiote, Jasper voulait me tuer et je me fichais de vivre, alors je lui ai dit que je le laisserai faire, mais comme les autres, il a reconnu l'utilité de mon pouvoir, je n'existai plus, je n'étais plus Bella, je n'étais plus qu'un bouclier fort utile, un bouclier nommé Melinda, alors je me suis dit que tant qu'à mourir autant le faire pour une bonne raison, je les aiderais à tuer Maria et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais enfin bruler dans le processus.

Un sensation étrange me ramena à la réalité du néant, quelque chose de chaud glissant en moi, le noir fut remplacé par le rouge, j'ai senti une délicieuse odeur, c'était doux et j'ai senti mes sens revenir lentement à moi, les paroles prirent un sens...

J'ai ramené ça de l'hôpital, elle ne se sentira pas coupable...

Je me fou de sa culpabilité, je veux qu'elle vive Carlisle!

Carlisle! Que faisait-il ici, dans ce brouillard entourant mon corps? Qui me voulais vivante? Je ne comprenais pas, je ne reconnaissais pas la voix de celui qui en voulait à Carlisle.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai eu l'impression d'être importante, je sentais mon corps contre quelqu'un d'important, Edward? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, je ne voulais plus de lui, il avait été si haineux lorsque je l'avais croisé, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il me détestait tant, que lui avais-je fais, si ne n'est l'aimer? Je n'avais jamais cherché à le revoir, ni à lui parler...

Tu n'as rien à faire ici, ne t'approche pas d'elle! Gronda celui qui me voulait vivante

Elle a toujours été à moi! Rétorqua une autre voix

Je sentis soudainement une sensation de vide, d'abandon, puis j'ai entendu un bruit de verre brisé...

Ne le tue pas, fils, plaida la voix de Carlisle

Je ne suis pas ton fils, rétorqua l'autre, s'il s'approche d'elle encore une fois, je le déchire de telle sorte que tu ne pourras rien pour lui!

Et puis en une seconde, je me suis sentis complète à nouveau, entouré, en sécurité et... aimé? Cet être étrange m'aimait? Pourquoi? Je ressentais des sentiments très forts s'insinuer en moi, par vague et puis encore, ce doux nectar qui coulait dans mon corps, mes forces revenaient, j'ai essayé d'ouvrir les yeux, pendant longtemps, j'ai essayé, mais je n'y parvins pas. Les voix se sont tuent, mais les sentiments m'ont envahis encore et encore, si forts, doux, si... vrais et naturelles...

Et au bout d'un moment, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux...

Bella! S'exclama un ange dont le visage était caché dans mes cheveux


	3. Chapter 3

JASPER

Enfin, elle fini par ouvrir les yeux, j'en fus tellement soulagé que je plongeai ma tête dans sa chevelure soyeuse, respirant tranquillement son parfum comme le crétin que je suis, oui, crétin, par ce que pas une seconde je me suis demandé comment elle allait réagir à mon changement d'attitude si bien que lorsqu'elle bondit loin de mes bras, je ne pus que gronder ma colère.

C'était toi! S'écrira t-elle décontenancé, non, ce n'est pas toi qui es resté à mes côtés, rajouté t-elle pour elle même

Si...

Elle secoua la tête, ne souhaitant visiblement pas accepter ce fait, je me battais contre le monstre pour ne pas revendiquer ma place à ses côtés. Elle se tourna soudainement et se mit à courir hors de la maison, Char à sa poursuite, j'allais me lever pour les suivre mais encore une fois, Peter me fit comprendre de ne pas la suivre.

Putain Peter! Je dois lui parler, je dois lui dire, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte elle même, elle est à moi! Grondai-je les mains tremblantes

Major trou du cul! Siffla t-il, elle ne t'a pas vu pendant un long moment et lorsqu'enfin elle pose les yeux sur toi, tu veut la tuer et tu lui fais comprendre que tu la déteste! Ajoute à ça qu'elle aussi à vécu l'abandon d'un homme qu'elle à aimé, elle s'est retrouvé enchainé dans une éternité qu'elle ne voulait pas, pensant qu'elle devrait la vivre seule, je pense même qu'elle avait perdu espoir d'être aimé de nouveau un jour. Charlotte m'a parlé de sa conversation avec elle, la façon dont Edward l'a abandonné seule dans la fôret, lui disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui... Merde, Major, il lui a même laissé une lettre sur son lit réitérant ses mots pour être bien sur qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Je suis un putain de connard... qu'à t-elle voulu dire quand elle m'a demandé si c'était moi, pourquoi a t-elle réagit de la sorte?

Il soupira longuement, apparemment très emmerdé que je ne comprenne pas par moi même, il se laissa tomber sur le divan et après une minute de silence, leva les yeux vers moi.

Major, je pense qu'inconsciemment, elle sait qui tu es pour elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu pendant que son corps ne répondait plus, mais elle a senti que son compagnon était près d'elle, il va lui falloir du temps pour l'accepter, j'imagine que son don l'aide à faire barrage à ses instincts, laisse Charlotte discuter avec elle...

Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ta femme fasse des miracles, mec, effacer ma connerie n'est pas de tout repos. En parlant de conneries, où sont les Cullen?

Et bien, j'ai vivement suggéré à Carlisle d'emporter la merde avec lui avant que j'arrache ces deux conneries et que je tire la chasse, putain, Edward ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et Alice pensait qu'elle allait retrouver son amie, après ce qu'elle vous à fait... je suis sur qu'elle a utilisé ta faiblesse pour t'éloigner de Bella, le soir de son anniversaire, tu m'a dit que pendant la soirée, elle avait eu une vision, je suis sur que c'était son compagnon, elle a donc changé ses plans et elle à réutilisé cette même putain d'excuse pour s'éloigner de toi, toutefois mec, pour une raison que j'ignore, elle ne voulait pas que tu te rapproche de Bella même après qu'elle t'ait demandé de partir pour retrouver sa merde, alors elle a échafaudé son putain de plan pour faire en sorte que tu finisse par la détester...

Un grondement s'échappa de ma poitrine, je voulais déchirer cette salope putain de pute voyante de son cul!

Où est-elle? Sifflai-je la rage hors de moi

Je ne sais pas mec, j'ai juste dis à Carlisle de les éloigner

Comment tu sais tout ça? Ton don?

Je sais pas, quand je l'ai vu, tout est devenu clair pour moi, cette pute s'est débarrassé de toi pour être avec son trou du cul de Tom, mais c'est comme si elle voulait que tu lui appartienne, comme une sorte de trophée, tu sais dans son crane de folle, c'est elle qui a fait de toi ce que tu es devenu, tu lui appartiens

Je vais les déchirer, Alibitch et Fuckward sont mes deux prochains projets, putain, lui pour l'avoir laissé dans cette foret de merde et elle... elle... quelle chienne! Et elle ose se repointer dans le coin! Elle est suicidaire?

J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait des soucis avec ses visions

Bella, murmurai-je amusé

Ta partenaire est doué major, très doué... à quoi s'attendre de la compagne du dieu de la guerre? Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être destiné à cette voyante de merde

J'étirai un sourire, il avait raison depuis le début, mais je n'avais jamais voulu le croire, à cette époque Alice était celle qui m'avait sauvé, du moins, elle m'avait permis d'arrêter de tuer à profusion et mon âme, bien que jamais en paix, avait eu un peu de répit, pendant quelques années, j'avais cru l'aimer, mais peut-on réellement aimer une sorcière qui passe sa vie à manipuler celle des autres à sa convenance. Vouloir se séparer de moi tout en me refusant d'être heureux, quoi de plus misérable! Je regrettais de l'avoir laissé partir un peu plus tôt, mais j'étais tellement préoccupé par Bella, maintenant, je ne pouvais qu'attendre en espérant que ma moitié retourne sa colère sur Alibitch et me laisse l'aimer et la combler, par ce que putain, maintenant que j'y pense, Whitlock junior est déjà prêt pour son retour...


	4. Chapter 4

SECRETS DE FAMILLE

Carlisle

J'étais arrivé juste à temps, à peine avais-je franchis la porte de la maison des amis de Jasper, je découvrais Peter tenant un homme à moitié assommé sur le point de le trainer jusqu'à Bella. J'avais littéralement dévalisé les réserves de l'hôpital et heureusement sinon nous aurions été obligé de la laisser boire directement à la gorge de l'humain.

Jasper ne m'avait pas laissé approcher, il avait mal prit le fait que je l'empêche de la nourrir plus vite si cela pouvait aider à lui sauver la vie, mais je savais que Bella n'aurait pas apprécié ou peut-être était-ce moi qui ne pouvait pas l'accepter?

Tout le long du voyage j'avais été plus qu'énervé de devoir trainer Alice et Edward, ils m'avaient tous les deux beaucoup déçu, même si Alice ne l'avait jamais avoué, j'avais trouvé étrange qu'elle parte en voyage dès le lendemain de notre arrivé en Alaska et qu'elle revienne avec ce Tom quelques jours plus tard, prétendant être tombé par hasard sur son compagnon, si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris sur Alice, c'est qu'il n'y à pas de hasard dans sa vie, je la soupçonné d'avoir mit fin à sa relation avec Jasper en utilisant son manque de contrôle lors de l'anniversaire de Bella, mais je n'avais pas poussé pour découvrir la vérité, bien trop occupé à essayer de comprendre le nouveau comportement d'Edward.

Depuis notre départ de Forks, le sage Edward était devenu la bête noire de la famille, nous avions dû nous séparer des Denali rapidement car en à peine une semaine, il avait déjà mit Tanya et Carmen dans son lit, bien sur, Tanya n'attendait que ça depuis longtemps et elle était libre, mais Carmen était la compagne d'Eleazar et j'avais eu un mal fou à le convaincre de ne pas tuer Edward.

Nous avions fini par atterrir à Junneau, les enfants avaient décidé d'aller à l'université et Edward passait son temps libre à trouver de nouvelles « victimes », après quelques mois, il avait arrêté son choix sur Caroline, il n'avait jamais voulu me dire comment il l'avait rencontré, par contre, il ne s'était pas gêné pour me dire qu'il s'en débarrasserait dès qu'elle n'aurait plus d'utilité, pour le moment, il s'amusait avec elle au lit, autant qu'elle le faisait avec lui... ciel! Mais où était mon fils? Je l'avais soupçonné d'avoir des relations avec des humaines,ma question l'avais mit hors de lui, mais n'y a jamais répondu, il lui arrivait de disparaître quelques jours, sans prendre la peine de prévenir ou de nous dire où il allait.

Quelques mois après qu'ils aient tous décidé d'aller à l'université, il semblait s'être calmé, j'espérais secrètement que cette Caroline ait plus d'importance pour lui qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, mon espoir s'était cependant évanoui à la seconde ou il avait exigé de m'accompagner au Texas. Lorsque j'avais appris que les enfants avaient croisé Bella à l'université, Emmet m'avait dit qu'il avait été furieux d'apprendre qu'elle n'était plus humaine, je commençais à me demander si le problème était réellement lié à la perte de son âme, mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas poussé pour avoir des réponses. Esmée et moi étions si bouleversé, nous avions demandé à Emmet de lui proposer de venir nous voir, mais Bella semblait ne vouloir aucun contact avec nous, comment lui reprocher? Après lui avoir inlassablement répété qu'elle faisait parti de notre famille, nous étions parti sans même lui dire au revoir, nous avions donc abandonné l'idée de la revoir, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cet appel inquiétant.

Je n'avais pas revu Jasper depuis longtemps maintenant, j'étais existé et triste à la fois d'être devant lui, excité de revoir mon fils que j'avais inlassablement recherché depuis son départ et triste de constater qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Jasper qui avait partagé nos vies pendant plus de soixante ans, il était définitivement sorti du moule dans lequel Alice l'avait forcé à entré, je comprenais à présent pourquoi il avait était si effacé et silencieux toutes ses années, tentant de coller avec notre famille pour faire plaisir à Alice, être un Cullen avait été si difficile pour lui, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait était si attaché à lui et il avait tout fait pour ne pas la perdre, tout, au point de se perdre lui même.

Un mélange de rage, de haine et d'amour flamboyer dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il à vu Alice et Edward, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait les tuer, d'ailleurs, il a bien faillit tuer Edward, lorsque celui-ci avait revendiqué sa place auprès de Bella.

Peter et Charlotte m'avaient vivement recommandé de les emmener loin de chez eux, en me disant, je cite « avant que le major leur trou le cul » je n'avais pas eu le temps d'être choqué par les paroles de Peter, nous les avions trainé dans la voiture et je les avaient amené dans un hôtelà proximité, il était temps pour moi d'avoir les réponses aux questions qui me torturés depuis des mois...

Assis! Grognais-je en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière moi

Carlisle, miaula Alice en faisant la moue

Non, j'ai été suffisamment patient avec vous deux, vous allez me dire la vérité, maintenant!

Je n'ai rien à dire, marmonna Edward en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Je ne te laisse pas le choix, c'est ça ou vous retourner en Alaska faire vos bagages!

Carlisle, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Se plaignit Alice

Ne paris pas avec moi Alice!

Tout ça à cause de cette salope! Siffla t-elle, elle me prend mon mari et tu l'a protège!

Edward grogna sur elle en se mettant en position d'attaque et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter sur la teneur des réponses que j'attendais, je me plaçais entre eux en tentant de les calmer.

Tu avais dis qu'il l'a détesterait! Siffla Edward

Je t'es aussi dit que depuis un moment mes visions de Jasper étaient flous, je ne savais pas que Bella avait été transformé, je sais à présent pourquoi je ne la voyait plus et pourquoi Jasper est devenu flou...

Mais... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous raconter? Alice, tu as laissé Jasper, s'il peut être heureux avec Bella, où est le problème? Demandai-je décontenancé

Elle est à moi! Hurla Edward

Et Jasper est à moi, c'est moi qui est fait de lui ce qu'il est!

Mais... tu as Tom maintenant et toi Edward, tu as laissé Bella je te rappelle...

Carlisle... si lisse... si naïf, mon départ n'a jamais été définitif, je l'ait laissé le temps d'être suffisamment sous contrôle pour pouvoir l'avoir pendant qu'elle était humaine, je l'aurais changé pendant notre accouplement et elle serait devenu mienne éternellement, lié à moi en tant que son créateur, ricana Edward

Quoi? Murmurai-je en me laissant tomber sur le divan, non, tu n'es pas comme ça Edward...

Tu crois? S'écria t-il, je ne vais pas te tuer Carlisle, tu es mon créateur, mais je n'aurais aucun problème à faire exécuter Esmée si tu te mêle de nos affaires, suis-je assez clair?

Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil, elle est ta mère Edward! Grondai-je

Ho arrête Carlisle! Intervint Alice, toi et ton simulacre de famille, le papa, la maman, c'est à vomir, franchement! Toujours est-il que Tom ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, il n'était pas très heureux lorsque je lui est dit que mes chers parents voulaient nous séparer, un appel de ma part et ta petite femme ne sera qu'un doux souvenir...

Vous êtes complétement fous...

Non, juste raz le bol de toi et de toute ta compassion, de ta morale, nous sommes des vampires Carlisle, pas des anges! Quand j'ai rencontré Bella, j'ai enfin compris, à force de pousser mon contrôle, j'ai atteints mes limites, raz le bol de me priver, raz le bol de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, pendant toutes ces années, j'ai tout fait pour coller à l'image que tu avais de moi, je n'ai fait que me frustrer un peu plus, Alice m'a ouvert les yeux, nous ne sommes pas fait pour êtres faibles, je veux, je prends, c'est aussi simple que ça. Maintenant, mettons les choses au clair, tu vas nous aider à éloigner Jasper de Bella, je te laisse deux jours, passé ce délai, je te promet que ta douce Esmée en paiera les conséquences

Je restai immobile sur le lit, totalement perdu, je n'arrivai pas à croire que devant moi, se tenait mes deux enfants, je n'avais pas créer Alice, mais j'avais toujours eu une grande confiance en elle et en ses capacités, je l'aimais comme ma propre fille et Edward, dieu! Edward avait été mon premier fils, je l'avais créer et élevé selon mes valeurs pendant plus d'un siècle et là, se tentait devant moi deux parfaits inconnus près à tuer ma compagne, comme avais-je pu être aussi aveugle? Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça allait aussi loin. Je ne voulais pas aider Edward à mettre la main sur Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser ma compagne, malgré la douleur de mon cœur, je n'avais pas le choix, ma compagne était ma priorité, elle le serait toujours. Je hochais la tête, incapable de m'adresser aux deux monstres devant moi.

Bien, puisque tu as compris, tu vas retourner chez les sauvages et faire en sorte que je puisse venir chercher Bella, dès qu'elle sera en sécurité avec moi, nous te rendrons Esmée

Qui me dis que vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal?

Et bien, je peux l'appeler devant toi si tu veux, elle ne sait rien pour l'instant, elle doit juste se faire du soucis pour toi, alors, je vais la rassurer, soupira Alice

Elle appela Esmée, lui expliquant que tout allait bien, que j'étais près de Bella et que je l'appellerait plus tard, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de me laisser lui parler.

Tu vois, tout va bien pour le moment, fais en sorte que ça continu

Je me levai lentement pour sortir de la chambre et fis le chemin jusqu'à mon véhicule en tentant d'afficher une expression impassible, mais mon cœur était mort pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, mes propres enfants venaient de le tuer...


	5. Chapter 5

BELLA

J'avais arrêté ma course à quelques kilomètres, je savais que Charlotte était derrière moi, mais je n'étais pas sur d'avoir envi de parler pour l'instant, je grimpai sur la branche d'un arbre pour réfléchir, comment ce connard qui me détestait il y a encore quelques jours pourrait être mon compagnon? Putain d'enfer!

- Bella...

- Melinda, rectifiai-je en grognant

- Pardon... écoute, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et le major peut vraiment être le roi des cons, mais il t'aime vraiment

- Ne te fou pas de ma gueule Char, il voulait me tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps

- Mais quelque chose en lui l'en a empêché, il n'a pas compris de suite de quoi il s'agissait... quand tu as été blessé, il a cru que tu allais mourir, il était fou, je te jure, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même quand Alice l'a quitté...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupirai-je, j'ai bien senti le lien avec lui quand... je suis tombé dans les pommes? Je ne pense pas être prête pour ça et je ne suis pas sur de l'être un jour

- Tu as beaucoup souffert, ça peut se comprendre, mais il a tout fait pour te défendre, surtout quand Alice et Edward sont arrivés

- Quoi! Hurlai-je, alors je n'ai pas rêvé leur présence, merde! J'ai vraiment pas envi de revoir fuckward, il m'a parlé comme si j'étais un morceau de merde la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé

- Carlisle les a éloignés, ils ne reviendront pas à la maison, tu peux en être sur

- Carlisle? Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envi de lui parler non plus... ils m'ont tous prouvé qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi, ils ne sont pas ma famille, je n'ai plus de famille... je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est venu

- Il tient à toi, il a juste fait l'erreur de faire confiance à ses deux enfants prodigues, grommela t-elle en sauta sur une branche près de moi. Aller viens ma douce, rentrons à la maison et puis je voudrais que tu sache que je t'aime déjà, ma famille n'aurait rien contre un nouveau membre...

- C'est gentil à toi Char, je ne sais pas... je me suis promis de vivre cette vie totalement seule et du jour au lendemain, je me retrouve littéralement encerclé, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, par ailleurs, pour le moment, la priorité, c'est Maria...

Je me levai pour rentrer avec Char, trouvant Jasper la tête entre les mains, visiblement bouleversé, mais je n'avais rien à lui donner, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Je m'avançais légèrement vers lui, il releva la tête, les yeux scintillants d'espoir

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça pour le moment, la priorité, c'est Maria, je ne veux rien d'autre dans ma tête en ce moment, dis-je fermement

- Je comprends, murmura t-il attristé

Son expression m'a littéralement déchiré le cœur, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, nous avions les sbires de Maria derrière le cul et une mission à accomplir.

Gaël apparut soudainement dans la pièce et Jasper se mit à grogner méchamment, bien sur, Gaël y répondit, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore comprit avec qui il était en train de jouer par ce qu'il se retrouva au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Putain de merde! Sifflai-je, c'est foutrement pas le moment! Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici avant que cette salope nous retrouve, Jasper utilise tes compétences pour nous dire quoi faire au lieu de grogner bêtement!

- Désolé, marmonna t-il en relâchant Gaël, je... tu as raison, Peter, nous allons devoir nous déplacer, ni trop loin, ni trop prêt, il faut contacter les autres et faire un plan de bataille...

- Les autres? Répétai-je

- Nous avons notre propre armée, annonça Peter, des alliés qui partagent nos opinions, bien sur, nous serons toujours en infériorité numérique, mais notre expérience joue en notre faveur face aux nouveaux nées...

C'est à ce moment là que Carlisle frappa à la porte, Charlotte m'interrogea du regard, je lui fis signe de le laisser entrer, après tout, je n'étais pas chez moi.

- Bella! Je suis si heureux de te revoir, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner? Supplia t-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Melinda, murmurai-je

- Quoi?

- Mon nom est Melinda maintenant Carlisle

- Je... comprends... je suis tellement désolé, me permettrais-tu de te parler en privé?

- Bien sur, soupirai-je

Je suivais Carlisle à l'extérieur, il monta dans sa voiture, je soulevais un sourcil

- Permets moi de t'emmener à mon hôtel, je te ramènerais plus tard

Malgré mon incrédulité, je décidais de le suivre, je savais qu'il me mentait, mais il semblait si bouleversé. Sur le chemin, il fut relativement silencieux, les mains crispés sur le volant, je décidai de rompre le silence

- Dis moi la vérité Carlisle! Demandai-je parfaitement ennuyé par son comportement

- Je... je ne comprends pas

- Ciel! Tu es encore pire que moi quand j'étais humaine, tu ne peux pas mentir, alors je te conseil de me dire la vérité par ce que tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je ne suis plus Bella

- Je...

- Arrête la voiture Carlisle! Ordonnai-je

Il tourna enfin la tête vers moi et je vis qu'il sanglotait, bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tout de suite Carlisle!

Il gara la voiture sur le bas côté et arrêta le moteur, son regard était bloqué sur le volant, il était secoué de sanglot.

- Que se passe t-il Carlisle? Demandai-je le plus calmement possible

- Je... ils vont la tuer... je suis tellement désolé

- Dis moi ce qui se passe si tu veux que je puisse t'aider, qui va être tué?

- Esmée, murmura t-il en tournant la tête vers moi, je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne peux pas, je te jure, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé comme une fille, je pensai... j'ai cru ce qu'Edward à dit... mais nous n'avons jamais voulu t'abandonner, je...

- Qui? Grondai-je, qui veut faire du mal à Esmée?

- Alice et Edward...

- Est-ce que tu te fou de moi? Vos deux merveilleux enfants?

- Si seulement je n'avais pas été si stupide, je suis le dernier des imbéciles, je me hais tant, je t'ai perdu à cause de ma bêtise et maintenant... Esmée risque de mourir...

- Carlisle, soupirai-je, tu vas commencer par te calmer, tu peux faire ça pour moi?

Il prit une profonde inspiration tentant de calmer ses sanglots, j'avais vraiment mal au cœur de le voir dans un état pareil, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible de la part d'Alice et Edward et apparemment, lui non plus...

- Oui

- Bien, maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans les détails

Encore une fois, il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux

- Depuis que nous sommes parti, j'ai remarqué que leurs attitudes avaient changés à tout les deux, mais Esmée et moi étions tellement bouleversé par ta perte, que je n'ai pas poussé très loin, je veux dire... Edward était le pire, je lui ai posé des questions, mais il s'est mit en colère, alors je me suis dis qu'avec le temps, il se calmerait, j'avais assez à faire avec ma peine et celle de ma femme... quand j'ai appris que les enfants t'avaient revu, que tu étais devenu comme nous, j'ai demandé à Emmet de te demander de venir nous voir, je n'ai pas demandé à Edward de venir te parler par ce qu'il était si furieux de savoir que tu avais été transformé... Emmet m'a répondu que tu ne voulais pas nous voir, je pouvais le comprendre. Il secoua la tête tentant de ravaler ses sanglots. Quand Jasper m'a contacté, j'ai été surpris, encore plus lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, il était si paniqué, je lui ai donné mes instructions, mais il avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, bien sur, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai décidé de venir ici le plus vite possible, mais Edward a entendu ma conversation avec Jasper et il a exigé de venir, Alice aussi, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à me battre avec eux à ce sujet, alors je les aient pris avec moi. Je suis donc arrivé le plus vite possible avec du sang humain dans une glacière pour te permettre de guérir...

- Quoi! M'exclamai-je, alors je n'ai pas rêvé ça non plus...

- Non, désolé, mais il y avait de grande chance que tu meures, seul le sang humain pouvait t'aider

- Je comprends

Il m'adressa un petit sourire repentant et soupira bruyamment en détournant la tête

- Évidemment lorsque nous sommes arrivé, Edward n'a pas supporté ne te voir dans les bras de Jasper... Alice non plus d'ailleurs, il a exigé que Jasper s'éloigne de toi pour prendre sa place mais Jasper l'a épinglé au mur en lui ordonnant de disparaître...

Je pourrais vraiment aimer Jasper rien que pour ça, pensai-je

- Peter et Charlotte m'ont demandé de les faire sortir, c'est ce que j'ai fais avec l'aide de Peter, je les aient emmené en voiture jusqu'à un hôtel près d'ici, je voulais des réponses, de quel droit agissaient-ils de cette façon? Edward t'a quitté et Alice en a fait de même avec Jasper, mais de parfaits étrangers sont apparut face à moi... Edward a dit qu'il avait toujours eu l'intention de revenir te prendre, il voulait être en contrôle pour te transformer pendant l'acte sexuel sans te tuer et Alice a dit que Jasper lui appartenait, qu'elle avait fait de lui ce qu'il est et qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu mettes la main sur lui. Il soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains, totalement prit de panique

- Carlisle, j'ai besoin que tu garde ton sang froid, je vais t'aider, mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il en est...

- Ils m'ont dit de t'éloigner de Jasper, sinon Tom tuerait Esmée, il est resté à la maison avec elle... ils m'ont dit que j'avais deux jours pour te ramener à Edward...

- Tom détient Esmée...

- Non, pour le moment, il est avec elle, mais je crois qu'il attend les instructions d'Alice, elle l'a appelé devant moi, Esmée ne sait rien, elle pense que tout va bien, elle n'est pas consciente de la menace...

- Où sont Emmet et Rosalie?

- Ils étaient à la chasse quand je suis parti, j'ai pensé à les appeler, mais avec Alice et ses visions... mais elle ne peut pas te voir et les gens qui sont prêt de toi deviennent flou

- Parfait, ne t'inquiète pas nous allons mettre Esmée en sécurité, promis-je, donne moi ton téléphone

Il parut hésité, ce que je pouvais comprendre, il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre son compagnon

- Carlisle, tu peux me faire confiance, lui assurai-je

- Je sais, mais... que va t-on faire avec Edward et Alice?

- Je vais leur donner une bonne leçon, ricanais-je, mais pour le moment, nous allons nous assurer que ta femme soit en sécurité

Il me tendit son téléphone, je cherchai rapidement le numéro d'Emmet dans le répertoire

- Salut Carlisle!

- Emmet, c'est... Bella, annonçais-je en faisant la grimace

- Bella? Ho Bella! Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir te parler, est-ce que tu vas bien? Est-ce que...

- Emmet, s'il te plait, calme toi et écoute moi, compris?

- Oui

- Bien, j'ai besoin de savoir où tu es

- Nous sommes sur le chemin de la maison, on été à la chasse avec Rosie

- Quelle distance?

- Tu m'inquiète...

- Emmet, contente toi de répondre à mes questions, c'est important

- Bien, nous sommes à vingts minutes de la maison...

- J'ai besoin que tu fasse exactement ce que je te dis, ne parle pas, réponds juste par oui ou non, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais je ne ferais jamais rien pour vous nuire, tu le sais?

- Oui

- Ok, ta femme et toi ne devez pas parler de ce que je vais te dire, même si vous êtes seuls, dès que je raccroche vous allez courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à la maison, prenez Esmée avec vous et ensuite allez à l'aéroport, prenez le premier l'avion pour Houston, vous devez partir le plus vite possible sans faire vos bagages, Carlisle est avec moi, il va bien, mais il faut mettre Esmée en sécurité, ne dites rien à Tom, si vous pouvez, ce serait mieux s'il ne vous voyez pas partir. Envoyez un message texte sur le portable de Carlisle dès que vous êtes en sécurité, est-ce que tu as bien compris?

- Oui

- Bien, maintenant, allez-y!

La dessus, je raccrochais. Carlisle me regardait stupéfié, je lui adressait un sourire rassurant et lui rendit son téléphone et pris le miens, je voulais appeler Jasper mais je n'avais pas son numéro, je composais donc celui de Gaël...

- Melinda! Putain t'es allé où avec Carlisle?

- J'ai un problème à régler, passe moi Jasper s'il te plait

Il soupira grossièrement et appela Jasper

- Oui?

- Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi, je suis avec Carlisle, apparemment Alice et Edward posent problème, j'ai besoin que tu sois le plus discret possible pour que la voyante n'est pas de vision de toi, apparemment, je suis protégé par mon bouclier

- Bien, que dois-je faire?

Je me tournai vers Carlisle pour lui demander le nom de l'hôtel

- Rejoint nous à l'hôtel Hilton, je n'aurait pas de problème pour venir à bout de ces deux imbéciles, mais je ne veux pas traiter avec eux, ils menacent Esmée qui est resté avec le compagnon d'Alice, Carlisle va me ramener là bas comme prévu...

- Quoi! S'écria t-il

- Putain major, j'ai besoin que tu reste tranquille, Alice ne peut pas me voir, mais ce n'est pas ton cas, si elle se doute de quelque chose, elle va contacter son mec qui s'en prendra à Esmée, j'ai déjà appelé Emmet mais il ne sera là bas que dans vingt minutes, plutôt dix sept maintenant...

- Bien, marmonna t-il en grinçant des dents

- Parfait à tout de suite

Je raccrochais et fis signe à Carlisle de reprendre la route, nous sommes arrivé à l'hôtel en moins de dix minutes, Carlisle était toujours en panique.

- Calme toi Carlisle, ils ne savent pas que mon bouclier est aussi physique, dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil, je vais les occuper jusqu'à ce que Jasper arrive, je n'ai vraiment pas envi de traiter avec eux, ni même de les entendre d'ailleurs

Nous descendions de la voiture, nous pressant de rejoindre la chambre, j'avais peur qu'ils contacte ce connard de Tom pour lui demander de faire du mal à Esmée avant notre arrivé, j'étais vraiment stressé, je ne savais pas s'il me serait possible de les arrêter sans les tuer, mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, pas à moi de gérer cette merde, même si j'étais directement impliqué, Alice et Edward appartenaient à mon passé, même parler avec eux me rendais malade, la douleur de l'abandon de celui que j'avais appelé mon amour était toujours présente et notre dernière confrontation m'avait fait assez de mal comme ça. Une partie de moi cependant était vraiment en colère; Esmée était la bonté incarné, comment avaient-ils pu ne serait-ce que penser à s'en prendre à elle?

Je serrai les poings en montant dans l'ascenseur, les bloquer sans les tuer, me répétai-je encore et encore. J'adressai de nouveau un sourire rassurant à Carlisle avant de frapper à la porte, Carlisle entra sans attendre et ce que je vis me donna malgré mon état de vampire, la plus grande nausée de tout les temps.

- Mon dieu! S'exclama Carlisle en mettant sa main sur la bouche

- Tout deviens plus clair maintenant, ricanais-je

Edward se planta devant Carlisle vêtu d'un caleçon hideux, alors qu'Alice nous regarder fixement dans toute sa gloire

- Bordel! Tu ne pouvais pas téléphoner ou attendre que je vienne ouvrir la porte! Siffla t-il

- Pour rater ce spectacle? Intervins-je en souriant, il fallait me le dire que tu préférais les filles plates, j'aurais compris

Si Alice avait pu devenir plus livide... c'était si drôle, elle allait se rhabiller, mais je ne lui laisser pas l'occasion de le faire, je les clouer tout les deux contre le mur, heureuse d'avoir assisté à une scène qui m'avait fait oublier ma colère, pendant un moment du moins... dire qu'ils étaient surpris serait un euphémisme, ils avaient les yeux écarquillés, la bouche d'Alice formait un parfait « o »...

- Et bien, ma fragile Bella n'est plus aussi fragile que ça! S'amusa Edward, on dirait que je vais enfin pouvoir répondre à tes avances maintenant...

- Pour te dire la vérité Eddie, depuis que je t'ai vu à moitié nu avec l'androgyne, j'ai pris conscience que mes gouts avaient changés

- Salope! Hurla Alice

- Alice, ne soit pas trop dur avec toi même, tu es juste... une femme libéré

- Tu es si naïve Bella, tu peux m'insulter tant que tu veux, mais pendant qu'il te disait je t'aime, c'est à moi qu'il faisait l'amour! Se vanta la chienne

- Sincèrement, j'en suis heureuse, je m'en serais voulu d'avoir donné ma virginité à cette merde, je devrais sans doute te dire merci?

- Bella, je t'aime toujours amour, je t'ai toujours aimé, je voulais attendre d'être capable de te le prouver, te faire l'amour comme tu le mérite, roucoula l'enfoiré

Putain, je préférai quand il me parlait comme si j'étais un morceau de merde...

- Ferme ta gueule connard! Intervint Jasper en passant la porte

Et bien, il était temps qu'il arrive celui-là

Parfait, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez menacé Esmée? M'énervai-je

- Je te conseil de nous relâcher salope, sinon Esmée pourrait bien en payer le prix! Siffla Alice crachant le venin qui couler de sa bouche

- Ho, mais Esmée va être en sécurité dans très peu de temps...

- Quoi! S'écria Edward, impossible, elle est entre les mains de Tom en ce moment

Jasper se précipita sur lui, je relâchai ma prise sur son cou permettant à Jasper de prendre le relai

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Esmée, je te jure que tu vas souffrir sale morceau de merde!

Il serrait Edward si fort qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, c'est à ce moment là que le portable de Carlisle sonna, il s'en empara rapidement pour lire le message et tomba à genoux en souriant...

- Emmet et Rose sont parvenu jusqu'à elle sans problème, souffla Carlisle

Jasper prit soudainement conscience de quelque chose, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et il se tourna vers Alice en relâchant Edward

- Pourquoi... vous... vous êtes nu? Murmura t-il

- On... on était en train de se changer Jazzy

- Merde Alice, tu sonne pathétique! Sifflai-je, pourquoi tu ne répète pas à ton mari ce que tu étais fière de me faire savoir tout à l'heure?

- Ta gueule! Aboya t-elle

- Et bien, si tu ne le veux pas, je vais le faire, proposai-je, ils couchent ensemble depuis pas mal de temps, ils le faisaient déjà lorsque j'étais avec Edward...

Jasper était si choqué qu'il rejoint Carlisle à genoux par terre en se tenant la tête entre les mains, et bien pour quelqu'un censé m'aimer... au moins les choses sont clair maintenant.

Nous étions tous les trois distraient, Carlisle soulagé par le sauvetage d'Esmée, Jasper bouleversé par mes révélations sur Alice et moi dégouté par la réaction de Jasper... il n'en fallut pas moins pour voir Edward s'enfuir dans le couloir à toute vitesse, Jasper bondit pour le rattraper, mais je me mis sur son passage pour le bloquer.

- Reste avec ta femme, crachai-je avant de sortir de la chambre

Il croyait sans doute que j'allais tenter de rattraper Edward, mais je m'en foutais, je voulais juste partir, vite... Esmée était en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui compter pour moi. Je prenais donc la direction de la maison de Peter et Charlotte pour prendre mes affaires et quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible...


	6. Chapter 6

JASPER

A l'instant où Bella m'a dit qu'Alice m'avait trompé pendant des années, le choc est trop puissant, je me laisse tombé au sol comme une merde, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide? Comment? Moi, l'empathe! Comment ai-je pu haïr Bella pendant tout ce temps, la blâmer d'exister? Tellement aveuglé par ce que je croyais être de l'amour, mais la vérité me frappe de plein fouet, j'avais juste eu peur que perdre Alice signifie revenir à mon ancienne vie, à la guerre... ma crainte est devenu réalité, mais je ne suis pas revenu à Maria, non, juste à ma vrai famille, j'avais tout de même besoin de haïr quelqu'un, je me suis hais pensant ne pas être assez bien pour cette salope de voyante, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'étais qu'une merde pendant des mois et quand j'en ai eu marre, mon cerveau merdique à trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à haïr, qui d'autre que cette humaine attirante? Tout était de sa faute dans mon esprit. J'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi con, comment pourra t-elle me pardonner d'avoir ne serait-ce que penser à la tuer? Comment pourrait-elle vouloir de moi un jour? Et tout ça à cause de cette sale putain!

Une ombre passa soudainement sous mes yeux, il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de cet enfoiré d'Eddie, je me lève rapidement pour le rattraper mais Bella fait barrage, peut-être veut-elle s'occuper de son cas elle même?

- Reste avec ta femme! Cracha t-elle haineuse

Et l'instant d'après, elle a disparut, putain, il se passe quoi? Elle m'en veut? Oui elle m'en veut, j'aurais dû me rendre compte de leur tromperie, j'ai le pouvoir adéquate pour ça, mais non, connard que je suis, peur de redevenir un monstre, je me suis persuadé que tout aller bien...

Je relève la tête pour découvrir qu'Alice fait la bêtise de tenter de s'échapper à son tour, je ris sombre en lui attrapant le cou, est-elle stupide? Elle a cru que j'allais la laisser partir? L'enfer va se déchainer sur cette pute! Elle à vraiment de la chance que je n'ai pas quelques nouveaux nées sous la main, je me serais fait un plaisir de la jeter en pâture!

- Tu vas quelque part, chienne?

- Jazzy! Supplia t-elle

- Pour toi c'est major ou monsieur, salope

- Je ne suis pas une salope!

Je ris fort en me reculant d'un pas, cette pouffiasse est nu, elle vient de se taper ce que j'ai un jour appelé un frère et elle ose me dire qu'elle n'est pas une salope! Elle a trompé son mari et maintenant celui qui est censé être son âme sœur et elle n'est pas une salope, elle doit putain se foutre de ma gueule?

- Et bien Salope, je pense que nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition de ce mot, tu m'as trompé pendant notre mariage et maintenant, tu trompe ton si merveilleux compagnon! Mais tu sais quoi? C'est pas pour ça que je vais te tuer...

- Jazzy...

Je l'ai baffé tellement fort que sa tête à fait un bruit immonde, je remets ma main sur son cou et tourne la tête vers le chef Cullen...

- Je te conseil de partir doc, je ne voudrais pas choquer ta sensibilité

- Elle a menacé ma compagne de mort, tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux Jasper

- Et bien, pour une fois qu'on est d'accord, trouve moi donc un morceau de tissu

Il disparut derrière moi pour revenir aussitôt en me tendant la culotte de la chienne, je ris, je ne pensais pas que Carlisle pouvais avoir ce genre d'esprit. La fissure sur la gueule de la voyante semble s'être réparé, je lui ouvre la bouche de force et lui enfonce le tissus si loin que j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait l'avaler, au moins, elle fermera sa gueule!

- Tu as osé menacé Esmée, elle ne t'a jamais rien fait, au contraire, elle t'a aimé comme une mère, salope, mais j'imagine que les putes dans ton genre n'ont pas vraiment de mère ou du moins, n'en veulent pas, c'est pour ça que tu vas mourir, sifflai-je en souriant méchamment

Elle a essayé de broncher, elle s'est reprit une baffe...

- Tu as osé me manipuler, me tromper et surtout, faire en sorte que j'en arrive à haïr ma propre compagne et pour ça, tu vas souffrir avant de crever. Doc, pose fermement ta main sur sa bouche

Il ne se fit pas prier, sans relâcher ma prise, je lui arracha un premier bras, puis une jambe, puis l'autre bras, et l'autre jambe, j'ai été rapide, non pas que je souhaite l'épargner, je veux juste l'emmener ailleurs pour l'entendre hurler, elle a vraiment eu tord de jouer avec le dieu de la guerre!

Elle pisse le venin de partout, j'attrape un drap et l'emballe dedans comme le morceau de merde qu'elle est.

- Doc, prends la voiture et gare toi sous la fenêtre, il vaut mieux éviter de se faire remarquer en sortant avec le tas de merde sous le bras

Il hoche la tête en souriant et sort en quatrième vitesse, il ne faut que quelques minutes pour voir la voiture, je saute discrètement avec la chienne et je monte en voiture. Le voyage se fait presque dans un silence de mort, presque par ce que j'entends gémir la chienne, moi qui est toujours détesté la torture, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de faire ça de toute ma vie et j'en est croisé des enculés. Carlisle se gare enfin devant la maison Whitlock

- Doc, tu dois gérer l'hôtel, lui rappelai-je en sortant de la voiture

- Je vais le faire major

Je me hâte d'entrer dans la maison, sur que Peter et Char vont être ravi de voir cette salope en morceau mais dès que je passe la porte je me prends une baffe monumentale de la part de Charlotte, je grogne mauvais, c'est vraiment pas le moment, surtout sans explication, je lâche le drap et me mets en position pour lui sauter à la gorge, mais Peter la tire derrière lui...

- Putain Char, siffla t-il, tu veux qu'il te tue?

- Il lui a fais du mal, elle est parti à cause de ce crétin! Rétorqua t-elle

- Ta foutrement intérêt à m'expliquer quel est ton problème avant que j'assomme ton mari pour arriver jusqu'à toi! Hurlais-je

- Elle est parti, elle a prit ses affaires et elle est parti!

Je tombe par terre en me prenant la tête entre les mains, là, j'ai vraiment la haine, je me tourne vers le corps de la voyance, le déballe et remet les bras sur son corps, Char sursaute et Peter rit...

- Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça sale pute!

Je balance son corps dans le jardin et allume un feu, je lui enlève le tissus de sa bouche, je veux entendre cette pute me supplier...

- Ja... major, ne fais pas ça, j'ai fais des erreurs mais j'ai pas voulu te faire de mal

- Nous sommes si différents Alice, par ce que moi, j'ai très envi de te faire mal, Bella est bouleversé à cause de tes conneries et je te promets que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts

Je prends l'une de ses jambes et la jette au feu, elle sanglote, me supplie, je ris... l'autre jambe...

- Tue moi! Finit-elle par supplier

- Pas aussi vite mon amour, roucoulai-je avant de de lui arracher tout les doigts de la main droite et de les jeter au feu

Je l'ait désossé morceau par morceau pendant une heure sous le regard médusé de Char qui sait que je déteste la torture et sous le regard amusé de Peter qui sait qu'elle le vaut bien, je hais la trahison et quand il s'agit de sa propre famille, sa femme, ça ne passe pas, Alice le savait, elle me connaissait suffisamment, elle aurait pu me quitter, me dire la vérité, mais non, il fallait qu'elle essaye de me garder sous le coude en cas d'ennui... pute!

Lorsque j'eus fini, je me tournai vers Peter, il ravala son sourire aussitôt

- Où est-elle allé?

- Au début, elle voulait rentré chez elle et puis Charlotte l'a convaincu de rester dans le coin pour Maria, elle a accepté, mais je ne sais pas où elle est...

- Où est Gaël?

- Il a voulu aller avec elle, mais elle a refusé, alors il l'a menacé de mettre fin à leur arrangement...

- Arrangement? Grognai-je

- Oui, apparemment, elle effectue des missions pour lui en échange d'un logement, argent... c'est son travail

- Donc, il est resté dans le coin?

- Non, quelques minutes après son départ, il l'a suivi

Je poussai un fort rugissement, je crois l'avoir prévenu à plusieurs reprises de rester loin d'elle

- Vous avez son numéro?

- Oui, intervint Char, mais c'est uniquement pour Maria, elle nous a fait jurer de ne pas te le donner, elle nous a menacé de nous arracher les bras...

- Si vous ne me le donner pas, c'est moi qui vais vous arracher les bras! Sifflai-je

- On peut s'arranger major, proposa Peter entre les grondements de sa femme, je peux tracer son portable et te dire où elle se trouve

- Parfait, fais ton travail commandant

Putain, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas perdu, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, tout ça à cause de la chienne et de ce connard d'Edward... attends... il est où celui-là?

- Où est Edward?

- Elle ne l'a pas suivi, m'annonça Char, elle à simplement dit que maintenant qu'Esmée était en sécurité, elle se foutait d'Edward

Une partie de moi était heureux d'apprendre cela, une autre été déçu, cet enculé méritait sa dose lui aussi...


	7. Chapter 7

BELLA

J'avais trouvé un hôtel dans une ville à proximité, je ne voulais pas rester, mais Charlotte m'avait convaincu de terminer la mission, que Maria était trop dangereuse, alors j'avais fini par céder, après tout, je n'allais pas tout laisser tomber à cause de cet imbécile de Jasper.

Après être resté plusieurs heures assise sur le lit à réfléchir, je décidai de sortir de ma léthargie pour aller prendre une douche, j'avais besoin de me détendre, malheureusement, ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui allait m'aider, je ne suis plus humaine...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sous l'eau, j'étais triste, si triste, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais laisser un homme me faire du mal comme l'avait fait Edward et me voilà en train de sangloter comme une écolière! Merde! Aucun de ces deux crétins ne méritaient d'occuper une seconde mon esprit... et pourtant...

Comment avait-il pu avoir une telle emprise sur moi aussi vite? Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé m'approcher? Après tout, ce connard ne voulait que me tuer, j'aurai dû me douter que ça se terminerait comme ça, il m'en voulait tellement de l'avoir soit disant séparé de sa salope de femme! Il me haïssait sans même comprendre pourquoi...

- Connard! Murmurai-je en sortant de ma douche

- Je sais, entendis-je soudainement

Je me retournai pour voir Jasper tranquillement adossé au mur de la salle de bain, les bras croisés sur le torse, un petit sourire sur le visage, je me pressai d'attraper une serviette et de me couvrir le corps avec...

- Je te conseil de dégager et rapidement! Fulminai-je en serrant les dents

- Non

- Vas te faire foutre Jasper, dégage de ma chambre!

Il s'avança devant moi en une seconde en se penchant contre mon oreille

- Aller me faire foutre avec toi... hum... je suis toujours prés, roucoula t-il

- Je ne veux plus te voir, dégage! Répétai-je

Il ne répondis pas, me coinça contre le mur derrière moi et commença à embrasser mon cou, je voulais lui dire de me laisser, de partir, mais c'est comme si mon corps ne voulait pas m'obéir, comme si ma volonté s'était éteinte.

- Je te veux! Grogna t-il, il est temps que tu m'appartienne

Il m'arracha ma serviette et passa un doigt le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon sein droit, s'arrêta sur mon mamelon et commença à le presser fortement...

- Arrê...

- Je sens ton excitation, je sais que tu me veux autant que je te veux, murmura t-il avant de baiser la tête pour poser la bouche sur mon autre sein

Je ne pu retenir un grognement alors que lui se mit à ronronner, je voulais combattre mes instincts, lui dire non, mais c'était tellement plus fort que moi...

Il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à la mienne et m'embrassa avec force, puis il me souleva et me posa sur le lit une seconde après, il s'empara de nouveau de mes seins, l'un avec la bouche, l'autre avec la main et leurs apporta son attention pendant plusieurs minutes avant de revenir m'embrasser de nouveau, il suça ma langue et et recula légèrement

- Ouvre les yeux! Grogna t-il

J'obtempérai, incapable de désobéir, du moins mon corps ne pouvait pas...

- Je veux que tu cris mon nom contre ma bouche quand tu vas venir, m'ordonna t-il, et je veux avoir ma langue dans ta bouche quand je vais me rependre en toi

Il me mordit la lèvre inférieur, m'arrachant un soupire sans me lâcher des yeux, ses iris étaient complétement noirs, elles m'hypnotisaient...

Ils redescendit sur mes seins tout en arrachant son pantalon et son boxeur d'un geste et se plaça entre mes jambes, déposa une multitude de baisers le long de mon cou et reprit ma bouche en glissant sa main entre nous pour atteindre mon sexe.

- Si humide pour moi, souffla t-il

Il me caressa le long de mon paquet de nerf m'arrachant un cri de plaisir, je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche et prendre ma lèvre inférieur pour la mordiller, il positionna sa pointe contre mon entré et poussa lentement en moi, je fermai les yeux, gouttant à la sensation et je sentis sa bouche se balader sur ma joue pour atteindre mon oreille...

- A qui es-tu Isabella? Me demanda t-il d'une voix suave

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de répondre, il s'enfonça en moi jusqu'au fond d'un seul coup me faisant hurler entre la souffrance et le plaisir

- A qui es-tu? Grogna t-il

- A toi, murmurai-je

- Mienne! Siffla t-il contre ma bouche, à moi pour toujours...

Il commença à s'agiter en moi lentement et posa sa bouche sur mon sein droit en le léchant avec ferveur

- Putain, tu es si serré mon éternel petite vierge, si... bon...

Il s'activait à entrer et sortir de moi lentement en mordillant mon téton, je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps c'était si bon, j'étais si bien pendant qu'il était en moi, je commençai à bouger les hanches pour accélérer le mouvement, mais il s'arrêta soudainement et remonta jusqu'à ma bouche

- Ouvre les yeux! M'ordonna t-il durement, je veux que tu vois ce que je te fais

Encore une fois, je fus horrifié de constater que j'étais incapable de lui désobéir, j'ouvris les yeux, il me souriait méchamment

- Tu veux quelque chose? Me taquina t-il en poussant d'un cou sec en moi, dis-le!

- Je...

Il s'enleva de nouveau et rentra avec autant de force

- Dis-le! Gronda t-il

- Plus fort! Sifflai-je

- Hum... c'est tout?

- Dépêche toi!

Il rit, me lécha la bouche et recommença à s'agiter avec force mais toujours très lentement, je mis ma bouche contre son oreille et mordis son lobe

- Plus vite! Soufflai-je

- Enfin! Marmonna t-il en accélérant la cadence

Il s'enfonça en moi de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort m'arrachant des cris de plaisirs, il activa sa main contre mon paquet de nerfs, je me sentais venir, il me prit la bouche en l'explorant avec sa langue...

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'es dit, chérie, ronronna t-il contre ma bouche

Enfin, je sentais mes parois se resserrer autour de lui, je suis venu avec une telle force que j'ai dû réveiller tout l'hôtel, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne avalant son nom que je hurlais avec ferveur, comme il me l'avait dit, lorsqu'il se déversa en moi, il cria mon nom et m'embrassa avec force en gémissant

Nous sommes resté dans la même position plusieurs minutes, lui à l'intérieur de moi, je me sentais si bien, mais je me rappela soudainement pourquoi je ne voulais pas le voir, posant mes mains contre son torse je tentai de le repousser, mais il resserra son emprise sur moi en m'entoura de ses bras

- Pas question de te laisser t'échapper, murmura t-il

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, laisse moi partir! Crachai-je hors de moi

- Non, tu es ma compagne, je t'aime et il serait temps que tu l'accepte! Rugit-il en se redressant pour me regarder

Un rire nerveux m'échappa alors que je repensai à sa réaction devant Alice...

- Elle est morte, m'informa t-il en embrassant mon cou

- Quoi?

- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais la laisser s'en tirer alors qu'elle avait osé me manipuler pour que je te haïsse...

Incapable de répondre, je restai coite, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge, il se mit à ronronner de nouveau en prenant mon visage entre ses mains et en frottant son nez contre le mien

- Je t'aime, tu es à moi... et...

Il se redressa de nouveau et je le sentis enfler en moi en moins d'une seconde

- Et je vais prendre de nouveau ce qui es à moi, roucoula t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement

Il me prit de nouveau avec beaucoup plus de tendresse, en me murmurant qu'il m'aimait, m'envoyant vague sur vague de plaisir, de luxure et d'amour, alors je me suis dis que peut-être je pourrais accepter mes sentiments pour lui...

JASPER

Enfin, je l'avais prise, c'est tout ce que je voulais... elle était tout ce qui comptait maintenant, je l'aimai tellement et même si elle ne me l'avais pas dit, je sentais son amour se déversant en moi par vague. Je l'ai prise toute la journée parfois tendrement, d'autre comme l'animal que je suis, je crois même qu'être prise de la sorte lui plaisais beaucoup plus.

Lorsqu'enfin le soleil disparut, nous sommes allé prendre une douche ensemble et je lui es dit de faire son sac et de venir avec moi. Je téléphonais à Peter pendant qu'elle se préparait, il avait trouvé une nouvelle maison plus isolé encore que la précédente, les autres devaient nous y rejoindre et nous avions besoin de nous entrainer avant l'attaque que nous avions prévu contre Maria. En y pensant, maintenant, j'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer Bella au milieu de tout ça.

- Peter me donna la nouvelle adresse et j'emmenai Bella avec moi, heureux qu'enfin, elle soit disposé à me laisser l'aimer...

- Où va t-on? Demanda t-elle

- Et bien Peter à trouvé une nouvelle maison à un peu plus de cent cinquante kilomètres d'ici, si tu veux on peut sortir quelque part avant de les rejoindre

- Sortir?

- Oui, dans un bar... boire un verre

- Boire? Rigola t-elle, tu connais un bar où ils servent du sang

- Non, je parlai plutôt d'alcool

- On peut boire de l'alcool?

- Oui, mais il faut une quantité importante pour se saoulé, chérie

- Et on peut être malade si on boit trop?

- Je ne pense pas, tu sais le goût est tellement immonde que je n'ai jamais vu un vampire en avaler plus que nécessaire, alors?

- Ok, pourquoi pas

Elle tourna la tête vers la vitre et fixa le paysage pendant un long moment, ses émotions étaient partout, un vrai festin pour moi... inquiétude, acceptation, peur, douleur, mélancolie et... luxure? Putain, elle ne devrait pas avoir les yeux sur moi quand elle se sent comme ça?

- Ce sont les arbres qui t'excitent?

- Oui, il y en a un qui m'a fait de l'œil, il était tellement sexy que j'ai fais une flaque

Je glissai ma main entre ses jambes passant mon doigt sur sa fente à travers son jean

- Il n'est pas capable de te faire mouiller comme moi, rétorquai-je en souriant

- Peut-être que si je montai dessus...

- Je préférais que tu me monte dessus, marmonnai-je

Elle se tourna vers moi en riant doucement, puis posa les yeux sur mon entre jambe, secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le paysage

- Embrasse moi!

- Tu as peut-être oublié, mais tu as un volant entre les mains!

- Et alors, c'est pas comme si on risquait de mourir! Rétorquai-je, et puis je ne suis pas un humain, je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps

Elle m'adressa un sourire mauvais et s'avança pour me prendre la bouche, je l'embrassai langoureusement, elle tenta de reculer mais je l'en empêcher en agrippant son cou, elle glissa sa main jusqu'à ma cuisse me faisant ronronner et je relâchai ma prise profitant de sa caresse...

- Quoi que je fasse tu ne lâchera pas le volant?

- Promit, m'empressai-je de répondre

Arrachant les boutons de mon jean, elle libéra mon érection déjà douloureuse et se pencha sur moi pour me prendre dans sa bouche

- Putain! Soupirai-je en lutant pour ne pas quitter la route des yeux

Elle joua avec ma pointe, me taquinant pendant un moment et me pris soudainement profondément me faisant cogner au fond de sa gorge, j'ai bien cru que j'allais foutre

- Merde Bella, je te veux! Grognai-je

Sa bouche me quitta soudain me faisant gémir mon mécontentement

- Non, tu ne bouge pas, continu de conduire

- Ok, ok, mais reprends-moi putain!

- A tes ordres, roucoula t-elle en glissant ma longueur dans sa bouche

- Ho merde, c'est... putain, ta bouche est parfaite!

Elle me suça pendant plus d'une heure, m'empêchant de venir trois fois en se retirant au bond moment, mais je n'en pouvais plus...

- Merde Bella, fais-moi venir ou je te jure de te punir plus tard! Fulminai-je

- Hum... c'est peut-être ce que je veux, marmonna t-elle avant de s'activer à une vitesse inhumaine

J'agrippai fermement ses cheveux en poussant le plus profondément possible et je me répandis dans sa bouche, ce fut la meilleurs pipe de ma longue existence, me retenir autant de fois n'avait fait qu'amplifier la jouissance, elle avala goulument, me nettoya et m'emprisonna de nouveau dans mon pantalon, mais en imaginant sa punition, je redevins dure presque aussitôt.

Ma compagne se redressa innocemment et retourna son attention sur le paysage comme si rien ne s'était passé...

- Il me reste une vingtaine de kilomètres pour penser à ta punition, annonçais-je en souriant

Je crus que mon cœur mort allait se remettre à battre lorsque je sentis sa luxure me frapper comme un mur de brique... on dirait que mon éternel petite vierge n'attend que ça... je me léchai les lèvres en imaginant les milles et une tortures que je pourrais lui infliger... elle semblait être aussi chienne que je suis chien et j'adorai ça...


	8. Chapter 8

Sans doute que les âmes sensibles ne devraient pas lire, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort...

Bizz

Sandra

Pov Bella

Jasper s'était arrêté en ville près d'un bar bondé de monde, je remerciai le ciel de ne pas être trop sensible à leurs odeurs, ou au moins d'être en mesure de gérer.

Après avoir commandé plus d'une dizaine de verres de whiskys chacun, nous commencions enfin à ressentir les effets de l'alcool, je dois dire que j'étais ravi de savoir qu'il était possible de se saouler, c'était une expérience que je n'avais pas fait en étant humaine.

Je terminai mon verre pendant que Jasper s'évertuer à me provoquer avec son don auquel je tentai de résister depuis presque une heure, ne voulant pas le laisser me faire jouir au milieu de la foule, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile...

- Jasper, arrête, le priai-je, pas ici, je ne te laisserais pas faire de toute façon!

- Par ce que tu penses que tu parviens réellement à me bloquer, n'est-ce pas? Ricana t-il en plantant son regard noir sur moi

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste?

Il me frappa avec une vague de plaisir si intense que je me mis à hurler comme une jouvencelle, les yeux fermés sur ma chaise, la sensation s'arrêta soudainement au bout de quelques secondes, je rouvrais les yeux en remerciant la musique d'avoir couver mon cri et en jetant un regard assassin à mon compagnon

- Tu es fou! Sifflai-je

- De toi, chérie, de toi... je t'avais dit que tu serais puni

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que ça arrive devant tous le monde?

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te prendrais en plein milieu de la piste de danse, juste pour montrer à tout le monde à qui tu appartiens, certains regards me tapent sérieusement sur les nerfs, dit-il en terminant sa phrase par un grognement

Il se leva en m'entrainant avec lui sur la piste et s'arrêta en plein milieu, pendant une seconde, j'eus peur qu'il mette sa menace à exécution, mais il se contenta de presser son corps contre le mien et de mener une danse sensuelle, je n'avais pas son pouvoir, mais moi aussi je pouvais le mettre mal à l'aise...

Je poussai ma cuisse contre son entre jambe, son érection semblait déjà bien enflé, je tortillai mes hanches contre lui en souriant innocemment...

- Tu joue avec la bête, chérie! Siffla t-il en s'emparant de mes lèvres

Il suça ma langue en grondant et prit ma main droite pour la placer sur son érection, se fichant totalement des regards autour de nous.

Guidant mon geste, il pressa fortement ma main de haut en bas et détacha sa bouche de la mienne pour mordiller mon cou...

- J'ai besoin d'être en toi! Gronda t-il

Il me tira jusqu'à notre table pour finir son verre, le reposa sur la table après l'avoir vidé et se statufia soudainement en regardant au dessus de mon épaule...

- Que se passe t-il major? Demandai-je en me tournant pour regarder dans la même direction

Je vis un homme entrainant une jeune femme à l'extérieur avec lui, à mon sens rien de particulier dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Ce mec est un putain de pervers et la fille avec lui se sent confuse, il a du la droguer, murmura t-il en me prenant brusquement la main pour m'entrainer vers la sortie

Dès que nous fumes à l'extérieur, il fut facile de suivre les deux odeurs jusqu'à une petite ruelle à quelques dizaine de mètres dans un coin isolé, le pervers tenait la fille en la bloquant contre un mur, la pauvre gémissait faiblement, elle semblait tellement drogué qu'elle était incapable de garder les yeux ouverts

L'homme arracha son débardeur et lui caressa les seins sans ménagement tout en faisant glisser sa fermeture éclair de l'autre main.

- Tu veux rester ici ou me suivre? Murmura Jasper contre mon oreille

- Je viens, grognai-je incapable de lâcher les yeux de ce sale porc

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Me prévint-il

- Que ce sale chien va avoir ce qu'il mérite? Dis-je en roulant des yeux

Jasper me sourit et m'embrassa furtivement avant de m'entrainer vers le salaud qui dès qu'il entendit nos pas, se retourna vers nous...

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'on est occupé! S'écria t-il à notre intention

Jasper allait répondre, mais je resserrais mon emprise sur sa main pour attirer son attention, il m'adressa un regard confus, je lui répondis en souriant méchamment.

- Peut-être qu'on a envi de participer, roucoulai-je en m'avançant vers le porc

Celui-ci me détailla minutieusement, récoltant un grognement de Jasper que je fus cependant la seule à entendre, il relâcha sa prise sur la fille la laissant glisser contre le mur pour s'approcher de moi, encore une fois, Jasper grogna, un peu plus fort cette fois...

- C'est vrai que je pourrais gagner au change, grommela l'humain en levant la main vers moi

J'allais lui briser les doigts mais Jasper me devança en cassant son poignée le retournant dans une position tout sauf naturel, il plaqua de suite sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri, j'aurai pu me sentir écœuré, mais je me mis à rire, alcool quand tu nous tient! Chantai-je dans ma tête

- Tu n'es pas drôle chérie, j'allais lui briser les doigts, me plaignis-je en regardant Jasper

Il plissa les yeux en souriant, apparemment étonné par mon comportement, je me contentai de hausser les épaules en lui rendant son sourire et je me dirigea vers la jeune fille, en fouillant dans son sac pour chercher sa pièce d'identité

- Putain, elle est encore mineur! Sifflai-je hors de moi. Je vais lui trouver un taxi, annonçais-je en la soutenant pour la déplacer, attends-moi avec notre jouet

Jasper se mit à rire et bondit à quelques mètres dans un coin de la ruelle avec le porc pendant que j'allais jusqu'à la rue principale pour arrêter un taxi, je mis la jeune fille sur la plage arrière et informa le chauffeur de l'adresse de laquelle il devait l'amener...

- C'est quoi votre nom? Lui demandai-je

- Max, belle demoiselle

- Et bien Max, roucoulai-je en lui tendant un billet de cent dollars, je compte sur toi pour amener mon ami chez elle et t'assurer qu'elle rentre en sécurité comme le beau gentleman que tu parais être, puis-je compter sur toi?

- Bien sur, je m'assurai qu'elle rentre en un seul morceau et ne vous en faites pas belle demoiselle, je ne suis pas du genre à profiter des jeunes filles sans défenses...

Je le remerciai et retournai vers la ruelle où m'attendait patiemment Jasper, apparemment il avait endormi le porc qui gisait à ses pieds...

- Alors major, roucoulai-je, prêt à réveiller cet enfant de salaud?

Il me pressa contre lui en serpentant ses bras autour de mes hanches

- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux, ma compagne? Me demanda t-il en aimantant son regard au mien

- Putain, cette fille n'avait que dix sept ans! Droguer une pauvre gamine pour la violer? En ce qui me concerne ce qui se trouve à nos pieds est tout sauf un être humain et j'ai envi de m'amuser avec cette pourriture, roucoulai-je en embrassant son cou

Jasper m'adressa un sourire mauvais, près à laisser le major sortir jouer, il attrapa le porc par les cheveux et me prit la main pour aller vers une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une salle immense qui ressemblait à des bureaux abandonnés...

- Comment tu savais...

- J'ai eu le temps de fouiné un peu pendant que tu allais prendre soin de la fille, chérie, répondit-il

Jasper balança l'humain au sol et se tourna pour m'embrasser sauvagement, puis il se tourna vers l'homme, se baissa devant lui et le réveilla à l'aide de son don...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Crossa t-il en se tenant instinctivement le poignée

- Ma compagne ici présente, à très envi de jouer avec toi, chantonna la major en se retournant vers moi pour me sourire

Je m'avançais vers ma victime en étirant un sourire, je n'avais jamais été du genre à aimer la torture mais pour ce genre d'ordure, j'étais prête à faire une exception... le connard regarda sa main, son poignée avait retrouvait sa position initiale mais il était évident que les os étaient totalement brisés

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?

- Et bien, nous aussi avons envi de prendre du plaisir, nous sommes juste plus sadique que pervers, soupirai-je en m'emparant de son autre main

Il tenta de se reculer, mais Jasper l'en empêcha en posant son pied sur son torse, je tirai sur tous ses doigts en même temps en prenant soin de ne pas les arracher, ses hurlements étaient une vrais musique à mes oreilles, je vis la major se déplacer furtivement, il s'accroupit derrière moi pour plaquer son torse contre mon dos, il étira son bras jusqu'aux cheveux de l'humain pour attirer son cou jusqu'à ma bouche, les lèvres du major virent se coller jusqu'à mon oreille, il passa sa langue dessus avant de murmurer

- Nourris-toi, ma compagne, m'ordonna t-il en glissant son autre main sur mon cul

Sans attendre, je plantai mes dents dans le cou du pervers laissant couler le nectar lentement dans ma bouche, aspirant sa vie, ses cris s'épuisèrent rapidement et je me forçai non sans mal à relâcher ma victime avant de le drainer totalement pour tourner mon visage vers mon compagnon, la bouche pleine, je collai mes lèvres sur les siennes et déversa le nectar dans sa bouche pour le faire boire avec moi, mon excitation était à son paroxysme et je peux dire que celle du major aussi.

Avec un grognement, il me déshabilla rapidement et libéra son érection tout aussi vite, il me poussa de sorte que je me retrouvai à quatre pattes

- Plaque tes mains au sol! Siffla t-il en agrippant violemment mes cheveux

J'obéis sans sourciller, trop exciter pour discuter...

- Réponds-moi! Grogna t-il avant de mordre dans mon épaule

- Oui... oui major, répondis-je en sifflant dans la douleur

Il positionna sa pointe contre mon entré me faisant grogner en prévision et il s'enfonça en moi sans ménagement et se mit à claquer en moi de plus en plus fort à chaque fois, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

- Tu aimes quand je te prends comme ça, mon éternel petite vierge?

- Ho... oui... major!

Il me noya dans une vague de plaisir qui faillit m'envoyer sur le bord, mes yeux se révulsèrent alors que je savourai la sensation

- Tu ne viendras pas avant que je t'y autorise! Grogna t-il, merde! Toujours... si humide... pour moi!

Je me mordis la lèvres avec force essayant de contrôler mon corps pour lui obéir, mais il tapa encore plus fort en tirant sur mes cheveux pour m'attirer jusqu'à sa bouche

- A qui appartiens-tu? Grogna t-il contre mon oreille

- A toi major, je suis... à toi!

- Mienne! Rugit-il, maintenant viens sur ma queue ma compagne... putain! Grogna t-il, je veux te sentir te serrer encore plus... autour de moi

Je ne me fis pas prier, le remerciant silencieusement de permettre ma libération qu'il prolongea grâce à son don, il me repoussa légèrement sur le côté pour atteindre le cou du pervers et le vida rapidement en continuant à taper violemment en moi, puis il m'embrassa la bouche toujours pleine de sang, je bus ce qu'il m'offrit et je sentis soudainement sa semence m'envahir en profondeur, il grogna sauvagement mon nom, me faisant glisser de nouveau en hurlant le sien.

Après quelques secondes, il me retourna pour me faire face, une expression d'inquiétude gravé sur son magnifique visage, je fronçais les sourcils dans l'incompréhension

- Je ne veux pas que tu regrette, murmura t-il en embrassa doucement mon cou

Je compris de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, mais non, je ne regrettais pas, à mon sens, il ne suffit pas de marcher sur deux jambes et d'avoir un cœur qui bât pour prétendre être humain...

- Pas plus que si c'était un animal, lui assurai-je

Il se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux

- Sur? Demanda t-il incrédule, c'est peut-être l'euphorie de l'alcool et...

- J'en suis sur, le coupai-je, ce pervers à eu ce qu'il mérite, nous avons débarrassé le monde de cette merde tout en prenant un pied d'enfer, alors non, je ne regrette rien, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à cette gamine si nous avions joué aux aveugles...

- Je ne veux pas te pervertir, murmura t-il en baissant les yeux

- Merde, Jasper! M'exclamai-je en prenant mon visage entre mes mains, je ne l'aurait peut-être pas bu sans toi, mais je te jure qu'il aurait souffert avant de mourir, je ne regrette pas, ne le fait pas, plaidai-je, il s'est conduit comme un animal, il a été traité comme tel

Il releva la tête en souriant et m'embrassa tendrement jusqu'à ce que son portable se mette à sonner

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous interrompre! Grogna t-il

- On a un problème, il faut que vous veniez, soupira la voix de Peter

- On arrive, grommela Jasper avant de raccrocher

Après s'être tout les deux rhabiller, Jasper mit le feu au corps et nous partîmes rapidement rejoindre les autres


	9. Chapter 9

ENNUIES

Pov Jasper

J'étais dégouté d'avoir été interrompus pendant ce bon moment, sortit de mon euphorie, j'ai eu peur d'avoir été trop loin avec elle, peur qu'elle me haïsse de l'avoir trop poussé, l'incitant à boire du sang humain en aillant des relations sexuels... quel ne fut pas mon soulagement lorsqu'elle m'avait assuré ne pas regretter de moment, par ce que je dois bien avouer que j'ai adoré me conduire enfin comme un vrai vampire, ça faisait des années que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

Après avoir fait le ménage, nous étions rapidement repartit en direction de la nouvelle demeure, nous étions tous les deux inquiets espérant qu'ils ne soient pas en danger.

- S'il te plait, accélère, me pria Bella

- Je ne peux pas aller plus vite, chérie, je suis au maximum...

- On aurait peut-être dû courir, grogna t-elle

Je soupirai en secouant la tête, nous n'étions plus qu'à dix kilomètres, Bella tenait de moins en moins en place, elle tapait du pied et je voyais bien qu'elle avait un mal fou à rester calme malgré les vagues que je lui envoyaient.

Enfin, nous passions sur le chemin de terre menant à la demeure de suite alerté par des grognements et des bruits de verres brisés, j'arrêtai de suite la voiture dans l'allée et sortit rapidement avec Bella derrière moi, quelques bonds suffirent pour nous retrouver sur le perron de la maison, la porte était ouverte et il y avait plusieurs odeurs de vampires inconnus...

- Laisse moi passer devant, murmura Bella

- Non! Grognai-je

- Putain Jasper, s'ils sont trop nombreux, je pourrais nous débarrasser de quelques uns rapidement...

Je roulai des yeux et la laissa passer devant à contre cœur, je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais ça ne me plaisais pas de la savoir en première ligne.

Le corps de Bella se statufia, je me décalai légèrement pour voir et fus horrifié du spectacle se jouait dans le salon, Char gisait au sol les bras et les jambes arrachés pendant qu'un Peter furieux tentait de faire face à deux vampires, je vis également quelque chose que je ne compris pas de suite, un tas de cendre en plein milieu du salon, mais pas de flammes...

Poussant Bella sur le côté sans ménagement, je bondis sur l'un des deux vampires que Peter combattait.

- Attention major, celui-là peut déclenché des flammes

- Quoi? M'exclamai-je en le repoussant

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il leva les mains devant nous pour utiliser son pouvoir, sans même que j'ai eu le temps d'enregistrer le mouvement, Bella se tenait devant moi, son bouclier absorbant les flammes que les mains du vampires tentait de projeter sur moi, la seconde d'après, il était au sol décapité.

Peter tenait l'autre par le cou, près à le déchirer, mais Bella bondit vers lui pour tenter de l'arrêter

- Ne fais pas ça! S'écria t-elle en agrippant son bras

Les yeux haineux et plein de fureur de Peter se portèrent sur ma compagne qui secouai la tête, je m'approchai rapidement pour me mettre entre eux avant qu'il fasse quelque chose qui me forcerait à le tuer, Peter balada les yeux sur moi en levant un sourcil

- Avez-vous vu dans quel état il a mit ma compagne? Grogna t-il

- Je sais, répondit-elle prudemment, tu lui feras ce que tu veux après qu'on est obtenu des réponses, s'il te plait, retient ta hargne jusque là...

- Elle a raison Peter et tu le sais, calme toi mon frère, tu dois d'abord t'occuper de Charlotte, aide-là et elle se portera bientôt comme un charme

- Vous ne me ferez jamais parler! Cracha le vampire en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de fer de Peter

- A ta place, je fermerai ma grande gueule! Siffla Bella, crois-moi, le major va te faire parler et ensuite tu pourras goutter à la colère du compagnon de la femme que tu as blessé

- Peter? Murmurai-je en scrutant le tas de cendre, c'est Gaël?

- Oui, soupira t-il, on rentrait de la chasse avec Charlotte, il était seul ici, j'ai sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est pour ça que je t'es appelé, on a décollé mais c'était déjà fini pour lui quand on est arrivé...

Peter soupira bruyamment et relâcha sa prise autour du cou pour se précipiter vers Charlotte afin de remettre ses membres en place.

- Non! Souffla Bella en se laissant tomber au sol, je devais le protéger, c'était ma mission, je devais le protéger... comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide!

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Grognai-je, comment deviner qu'ils saurait ou nous nous trouvions? Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella, répétai-je en m'agenouillant près d'elle, maintenant reprends-toi et va aider Peter

Elle hocha la tête en sanglotant, je tentai de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'étreindre, mais elle me repoussa et alla se planter près de Peter pour tenir le corps de Charlotte. Je grognai en me tournant vers le vampire et je le saisit à mon tour par le cou

- Quel est ton nom?

- Ta mère!Siffla t-il en évitant mon regard

- Et bien, ma mère, ricanai-je méchamment, tu as été envoyé par Maria dans quel but?

- Va te faire foutre!

- Mauvaise réponse

Je lui arrachai tous les doigts de la mains gauches, il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler

- Humm... tu veux jouer les courageux, garçon? Si tu connais Maria, tu dois aussi connaître ses techniques de tortures, tu sais, je suis celui qui lui a enseigné tout ce qu'elle sait à ce sujet, me vantai-je en souriant

- Je suis bien entrainé, grommela t-il

- On va voir ça...

Je le mordit au visage lui arrachant une partie de la joue, il hurla si fort que j'ai bien cru que les fenêtre allaient se briser, Bella leva la tête vers lui pour regarder son visage avec dégout, c'est vrai qu'il n'était plus aussi beau...

- Arrête! Pitié, je vais tout te dire! Supplia t-il la main plaqué sur la joue

- Déjà? M'étonnai-je en levant un sourcil, ben merde alors, pour quelqu'un qui veut se faire passer pour courageux! Bon, alors comment vous nous avez trouvé et pourquoi Maria vous a t-elle envoyé maintenant?

- Un vampire lecteur d'esprit est venu nous voir pour nous dire qu'il était parvenu à entendre l'esprit du mec en cendre, il nous a donner l'adresse et Maria nous a envoyé

J'entendis un rugissement d'agonie derrière moi, je laissai tomber le corps du connard pour me tourner vers ma compagne, elle s'était relevé droite comme un piquet, les yeux perdu dans je ne sais quel néant, une expression de souffrance gravé sur le visage...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, murmura t-elle en serrant les point

Peter qui avait maintenant remit Char sur pied leva les yeux vers elle en secouant la tête

- C'est pas ta faute, petite, tenta t-il de la rassurer

- Ne t'avise pas de répéter une chose pareil! Siffla t-elle avant de se tourner lentement vers la porte pour sortir de la maison

Enfoiré! Merde, je savais que ce connard allait nous causer des ennuies...

- Peter, finit-le, dis-je en désignant le sbire de Maria, je vais essayer de la rassurer

- Tu devrais la laisser seule, répondit Peter, elle n'est pas prête à se pardonner ça

- De la merde, oui! Je ne vais pas la laisser se fustigé pour quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable!

Je lui tournai le dos après avoir jeté un regard furtif vers Charlotte et sortit à mon tour de la maison pour trouver Bella assise par terre au milieu du terrain à quelques dizaines de mètres devant la maison, elle était entouré par sorte de bulle blanche, celle qui m'avait violemment projeté par la fenêtre quelques jours auparavant.

- Bella...

- Tu avais raison Jasper, je ne suis bonne qu'à causer des ennuies...

- Ne dis pas ça, grognai-je en m'approchant de la paroi qui faisait au moins un mètre de diamètre, je n'avais pas raison

- Laisse moi

- Non

Son bouclier s'étira un peu plus pour arriver jusqu'à moi et me repousser en douceur, quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvé collé au mur de la maison.

- Bella, arrête ça! Grognai-je plus fort

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ta domination Jasper, je t'es demandé de me laisser, je ne compte pas te le répéter dix fois...

- Et moi, j'ai dis non!

- Bien, je sais ce qui me reste à faire, murmura t-elle en se levant

Elle commença à marcher en direction de la route tout en me maintenant collé au mur, je hurlai son nom, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, elle disparut rapidement de mon champ de vision et quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas près de la revoir...


	10. Chapter 10

INSTINCTS

Pov Bella

Je ne pouvais que partir, j'avais échoué dans tous les sens du terme,il était mort... détruit, seul, sans la protection que j'étais censé lui offrir, je n'étais pas là, non, je baisai tranquillement avec Jasper pendant que lui mourrait tout seul, lui qui m'avait sauvé de mon existence de désolation, lui qui m'avait sauvé de l'errance éternelle qui me menaçai, lui qui m'avait offert une raison d'exister, une occupation, une maison, un façon d'être utile à quelque chose, je lui devais ma protection et mon amitié et je l'ait laissé mourir seul...

Je ne pouvais plus me supporter

Je ne pouvais pas reprendre ma vie

Je ne pouvais pas oublier

Je ne pouvais pas retourner en Alaska pour m'expliquer face à son clan...

Je l'avais tué... non seulement, je n'étais pas là, mais en plus, si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide et égoïste en laissant Edward s'enfuir, ma pathétique souffrance avait été la source de tout ce gâchis et si nous n'étions pas arrivé à temps, Peter et Charlotte aussi seraient mort, ils ne doivent leur survis qu'au don de Peter qui lui a permit de nous prévenir...

Comment peuvent-ils soutenir que ce n'est pas de ma faute?

Mon dieu, je n'aimais pas Gaël d'amour comme il l'aurait souhaité, mais ce mec méritait mon respect, peut-être que si nous nous étions rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, si mon cœur n'avait pas été à ce point meurtrit, j'aurai cédé à ses avances... il est beau, gentil et drôle, il ne méritait pas de mourir seul...

Merde, ma conscience ne pourrait jamais se réparer, jamais...

Plus je réfléchissais et plus je me sentais partir, quelque chose d'étrange se passait en moi, mes pensées semblaient de moins en moins cohérentes, ma souffrance me martelait toujours autant, mais tendit que je courrais vers une destination inconnu, je sentais la rage s'insinuer en moi lentement mais surement, me rongeant de l'intérieur et il me semblait que si je la laissait prendre le dessus, si je laissais cet étrange partie de moi qui ne voulait que se noyer dans sa colère m'envahir, alors peut-être que pendant un temps, même un cour instant, je n'aurais plus mal...

Tout devint saccadé dans mon esprit... Edward, dieu, je m'étais suicidé à cause d'une enflure! Il ne valait même pas la peine de servir de sac à vomi, ce mec était un dégueulis à lui tout seul, il avait passé son temps à me tromper avec cette pute que j'avais appelé sœur, il m'avait abandonné comme on frotte sa chaussure par terre pour se débarrasser d'une merde de chien, il avait osé menacer celle qu'il m'avait présenté comme étant sa mère et avait trahi notre position juste pour se venger...

Quel genre d'enculé fait un truc pareil? A l'époque, il me semblait si parfait, à l'époque, je paraissais si ridicule face à sa perfection, avais-je été à ce point aveugle pour n'avoir vu dans le mal que sa beauté? J'avais tellement honte de moi, tellement...

Et Alice, ma sœur... je jure que malgré le nombre de fois ou j'aurai eu envi d'être assez forte pour lui tordre le cou, je l'ait vraiment aimé comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu, je l'adorai littéralement, j'aurai tout fait pour elle, donner ma vie si nécessaire pour sauver la sienne comme pour chacun de mes proches... là encore, je n'avais été qu'une parfaite imbécile, elle passait son temps à me conseiller, m'aider dans ma relation avec son frère pendant qu'elle baisait avec?

Merde! J'avais été stupide lorsque j'étais humaine, mais le plus triste, c'est que je l'était toujours autant aujourd'hui, Jasper avait raison, il a toujours eu raison, tout ce que j'ai toujours fait, c'est amener la merde avec moi, si Gaël ne m'avait pas rencontré, il serait certainement encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est...

La haine, profonde, lancinante battait dans ma poitrine, comme une alarme me prévenant que quelque chose était en train de changer en moi, dans mon corps et dans mon esprit...

Je sentis brusquement des odeurs... vampires... beaucoup de vampires, un rugissement monstrueux s'échappa de ma poitrine lorsque je pris conscience que je me trouvai devant le camp de cette chienne...

Rouge, un voile rouge obscurcit ma vision... Bella avait disparut...

Pov Jasper

Hurlant pour appeler Peter, je restais bloqué pendant un temps qui me parut s'éterniser, même alors qu'elle avait disparut depuis un moment de ma vue, il m'étais impossible de faire le moindre geste, Peter était là, sur le perron à me regarder comme un poisson rouge...

- Son bouclier est vraiment pas croyable, murmura t-il au bout d'un moment

- Ta gueule, connard! Hurlais-je hors de moi

Dès que je fus enfin libéré de la prise de Bella, je rugis sauvagement en commençant à courir pour suivre son odeur avec Peter et Charlotte derrière moi, je n'avais pas parcourut dix kilomètres vers le sud que sa trace avait totalement disparut, je paniquai en grondant ma rage, avait-elle prit une voiture? Serais-je capable de la retrouver? Était-elle rentré chez elle en Alaska?

- Merde! Hurlais-je en plein milieu de la rue

- Major, calme toi, on va la retrouver, soupira Peter en baladant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux

Je bondis sur lui en m'agrippant à sa chemise

- Fais marcher ton don, bordel! Où est-elle Peter?

Il secoua la tête dans la défaite

- Je suis désolé major, ma merde ne fonctionne pas comme ça, s'excusa t-il, tu le sais

Je le relâchai en tournant sur moi même comme une putain de chienne rongé par la crainte, je ne savais pas ce qu'était la peur, en tout cas, je ne savais pas comment faire face à la mienne, j'avais passé ma vie à manipuler celle des autres et je me retrouvai désarmé face à mes propres émotions, dans son état, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire?

Elle ne demanderait pas la mort aux Volturi pour ça?

- Je sais à quoi tu penses major, mais elle ne ferait pas ça, je suis sur que non, insista Peter

- Elle est peut-être rentré chez elle, proposa Charlotte, pour annoncer la mort de Gaël à son clan...

- J'ai besoin de plus que des suppositions, j'ai besoin de réponses, j'ai besoin de la retrouver, j'ai besoin de la tenir, de la sentir, putain, et si il lui arrive quelque chose?

- Ne perds pas pied major, garde ton sang froid...

- Soit elle a prit une voiture, soit...

Charlotte s'immobilisa plongé dans sa pensée, je dû faire appel à toute ma retenu pour ne pas l'agripper tout comme son mari, après quelques seconde de silence, j'explosai...

- Quoi Charlotte? M'écriai-je en serrant les poings, soit quoi?

- Pourrait-elle cacher son odeur grâce à son bouclier? Proposa t-elle prudemment

- Merde! Murmura Peter, c'est bien possible...

Je jetai ma tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, qu'avait-elle pu faire? Où était-elle allé? Dans quel direction devais-je courir? J'allais devenir fou à attendre comme un connard ici, mais j'avais peur de partir dans la direction opposé et de ne pas arriver à elle assez vite...

Je m'installai sur un petit muret la tête entre les mains, tentant de mon mieux de retenir la bête, j'étais furieux, contre moi pour avoir été si négligeant, contre cet enfoiré d'Edward pour nous avoir vendu par vengeance, contre Maria pour nous avoir attaqué et contre Bella pour m'avoir fui comme la peste...

Je suis son compagnon bon dieu! C'est à moi de prendre soin d'elle, c'est vers moi qu'elle devrait courir pour la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi me fuir?

- Elle s'en veut major, elle ne se sent pas digne de toi, répondit Peter à ma question silencieuse

Pas digne putain, il doit se foutre de ma gueule?

- T'as des réponses mais aux questions les moins urgente, baiseur! Sifflai-je en lui adressant un regard noir

Je me frottais le visage des deux mains, cela faisait au moins une demi heure que nous étions là, comme des cons à se demander où aller... quoi faire...

Brusquement, Peter cligna des yeux, signe que son putain de don était en fonction...

- Vengeance, l'entendis-je murmurer

- Quoi? Sifflai-je en écarquillant les yeux, priant le grand dieu d'avoir mal compris

- Elle est allé se venger... je suis sur qu'elle partit au camp

- Non! Grondai-je furieusement

Je me mis à décoller sans écouter Peter et ses protestations de merde, elle était ma compagne, pas moyen que je la laisse seule là bas, je mourrais mais je ne la laisserais pas faire face à Maria seule...

Comment avait-elle pu me faire une chose pareil? Risquer sa vie! Voulait-elle me tuer? Ne comprenait-elle pas que je pourrais plus vivre sans elle, je ne le voudrais plus... elle n'avais pas le droit de mourir...

Je rugissais en accélérant ma course, je devais arriver à temps, il le fallait!

- Major, on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi! Hurla Peter qui courrait près de moi

- Je ne veux pas que tu vienne Peter! Répondis-je sans ralentir, toi et Charlotte vous retournez dans le Maine et vous appelez les autres...

- Quoi? S'indigna t-il

- Obéis, soldat! Sifflai-je en le noyant dans une vague de léthargie pour l'empêcher de me suivre

J'entendis le corps de Peter s'écrouler comme une merde, sachant que Charlotte allait s'arrêter avec son mari, je continuai à courir sans m'inquiéter d'eux.

Panique, peur, appréhension...

Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais eu à gérer pareils émotions, pas en étant leur victime et je ne pouvais même pas user de mon don sur moi, je ne pouvais que me laisser envahir pendant que je courrais plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Après un peu moins d'une heure de course effréné, une odeur que je connaissais bien envahit mes narines, l'odeur du venin qui enflamme les corps, l'odeur de la mort... je ralentis remerciant le ciel de ne pas être sujet aux crises cardiaques et arrivé devant l'entré du camp, je suis surpris de ne pas avoir déjà été attaqué par ses gardes...

Aucun bruit, rien... rien d'autre que le crépitement des flammes rongeant les corps des vampires, je jure que de ma vie, jamais je n'avais eu à ce point peur, peur de trouver son corps à elle... peur de ne jamais la revoir en vie, souriante, dans mes bras.

Je n'eus pas à faire plus de quelques pas que je me statufiai devant le spectacle devant moi, je n'en revenais pas... là au milieu des tentes, un feu immense s'embrasait réduisant peu à peu des centaines de corps en poussière... je tournai la tête, guettant une attaque, ils ne pouvaient pas être tous morts, n'est-ce pas? L'odeur était tellement prenante que je ne parvenais pas à sentir celle de ma compagne, avait-elle réellement fait cela?

- Bella? Hurlais-je en sanglotant

Je me mis à courir pour faire le tour du camp, la cherchant en hurlant son prénom encore et encore, mais aucune réponse... je m'arrêtais alors devant la tente de Maria, là, sur le toit de celle-ci était disposé des têtes, les centaines de têtes correspondant aux centaines de corps qui brulaient, dont une placé bien à l'écart des autres... Maria...

- Tue-moi! Souffla t-elle avec difficulté

J'écarquillai les yeux incapable de m'assurer que ce que je voyais été bien la réalité, ils étaient tous morts ou presque puisque seul leurs têtes avait été épargnés, une punition cruelle dont j'étais heureux d'être témoin.

- Où est-elle? Parvins-je à demander après plusieurs minutes de silence

- Si je te le dis, tu promets de me tuer?

Je hochai la tête

- Cette folle est venu ici et nous a attaqué sans même nous laisser la moindre chance, c'est un monstre, sanglota la chienne, ce qui aurait pu me faire rire dans d'autre circonstances. Elle à tuer des dizaines et des dizaines de gardes en les prenant par groupe, les décapitant rien qu'en les regardant, aucun de mes soldats n'a survécu... lorsqu'elle m'a enfin trouvé, elle m'a arraché la tête de ses mains, je ne suis pas parvenu à me défendre, puis elle a disposé tous nos corps en tas et elle y a mit le feu sous nos yeux, ensuite elle a emporté nos têtes et les a balancés ici...

- Elle a aussi tué les prisonniers?

- Non... mais ils n'avaient plus personne pour les garder, alors ils sont parvenu à s'enfuir

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en pensant au compagnon de Caroline

- Et les humains?

- Elle à tué les trois qui était dans la cage et ensuite, elle s'est enfuit je ne sais où, maintenant tue-moi...

- A t-elle dit quelque chose? Éludai-je

- Non! Grogna t-elle, elle était folle, elle ne faisait que rugir comme un animal

Elle a totalement perdu le contrôle... et merde! Je me retournai pour partir à mon tour

- Tu as promit de me tuer! S'écria Maria derrière mon dos

- Je n'ai jamais dis quand, répondis-je sans me retourner

Je l'entendis m'insulter mais je ne m'y attardais pas, je tirai mon téléphone de ma poche pour appeler Peter, j'étais toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire...

- Connard! Ne refais pas ça! Hurla Peter en répondant

- Ta gueule Peter, écoute moi, il faut que tu vienne au camp et prépare toi baiseur par ce que... c'est putain pas croyable...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Viens! Grognai-je, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien à craindre...

Je me mis de suite à courir pour faire le tour du camp en tentant de retrouver la trace de ma Bella, mais encore une fois, rien... rien ne m'indiquant la route à suivre.

Je soupirai en espérant qu'une fois le carnage terminé, elle était parvenu à sortir de sa colère, c'est en général ce qui arriver lorsque la hargne était passé, la bête se calmait...

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'est attendre, attendre en espérant que le don de Peter me dise dans quel direction aller...


	11. Chapter 11

DÉCISION

Pov Bella

Enfin, j'étais sortis de ce brouillard, je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et fus horrifié de contempler le spectacle devant moi, avais-je fais cela? Je scrutais en silence les têtes posées les unes sur les autres au dessus de la tente, il devait y en avoir des centaines, impossible... je n'avais pas la force pour faire une chose pareil! Je fis demi tour sans écouter ce qu'essayer de me dire la tête d'une femme au cheveux noirs.

En sortant du camp, je passai devant un énorme feu dans lequel brulé un tas de corps, certainement les leurs... je regardais autour de moi, cherchant la cause de ce carnage, mais il n'y avait que moi...

Avais-je perdu la tête au point de faire ce putain de carnage moi même, comment? Je ne savais pas me battre et mon pouvoir est si incertain, je n'avait jamais pu tuer plus de trois vampires à la fois età vu d'œil, il y avait plus de deux cents cadavres qui brulaient dans ce feu...

Merde! Si c'était vraiment moi qui avait fait ça seule, je ne pouvais pas regretter, après tout cette salope de Maria et son armée avait fait tuer Gaël, sans comptait toutes les horreurs que m'avais raconté Peter et Charlotte, ils devaient être détruits, j'espérai seulement de ne pas avoir tué d'innocents, je savais que des prisonniers étaient retenu dans le camp... ainsi que des humains... merde, les humains! Je pris soudainement conscience que j'étais pleine, je venais de boire... j'avais tué les humains qui étaient retenu ici...

Je soupirai en secouant la tête, de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu sortir d'ici en vie, mais j'aurais voulu ne pas être celle qui allait les tuer. Je fis demi-tour et sortit rapidement de ce camp de l'enfer en me demandant quoi faire de moi, j'étais dangereuse, je l'avais surement toujours été, mais je ne pensais pas être capable de ça... si je ne parviens pas à me contrôler, à me discipliner, je pourrais faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Peut-être devrais-je mourir?

Je me ravisai rapidement en pensant à Jasper, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se tus s'il avait été à ma place, cependant, je ne pouvais pas non plus revenir vers lui, pas avant d'être digne et sous contrôle.

Je me mis à courir sans but, juste pour faire disparaître la vision de tout ces corps en morceaux, me demandant comment mon bouclier avait pu faire un tel désastre. Devais-je prévenir Jasper, devais-je lui expliquer mon besoin de garder mes distances pendant un certain temps? Je ne savais même pas où aller, quoi faire, qui pourrait m'aider, m'entrainer et me permettre de discipliner mes émotions autre que Jasper lui même...

Et puis la réponse m'apparut soudainement, je savais ce que j'avais à faire, je savais qui allait m'aider avec mon don. Je ralentissais ma course pour fouiller dans mes poches, je trouvai mon téléphone portable brisé en plusieurs morceaux, ainsi que mon portefeuille qui lui allait très bien.

Je soupirai en me dirigeant vers la première ville sur mon chemin; Laredo, j'arpentai les rues à la recherche d'un endroit où passer un coup de fil à Peter, je ne me sentais pas de m'expliquer directement avec Jasper, en me baladant sur Arena, je me rendis compte que certaines personnes me regardaient bizarrement, un coup d'œil à ma veste et je me rendis compte que celle-ci était en grande partie déchiré, je l'enlevais pour la mettre sous le bras et m'arrêtais devant une sorte de bar-restaurant, le Hal's Landing, un bâtiment étrange qui m'a fait penser à un phare, j'entrai à l'intérieur pour me faire agresser par la puanteur de la nourriture Mexicaine (et dire que j'adorai ça étant humaine!) et je me dirigeai de suite en direction du bar remerciant le ciel qu'il ne soit pas encore deux heures du matin, heure de fermeture.

- Je peux vous aider, belle demoiselle? S'exclama le barman

- Oui, où puis-je trouver un téléphone s'il vous plait? Demandai-je en tentant de ne pas faire attention à ses yeux qui se baladaient librement vers ma poitrine

- La porte de droite près des toilettes, me répondit-il. J'allais me retourner mais je sentis sa main sur mon bras, il s'était pratiquement allongé sur le bar pour m'atteindre. Vous avez un problème avec vos yeux? Me demanda t-il en souriant

Merde, j'avais oublié putain!

- Je reviens d'une fête, j'ai trouvé ces lentilles plutôt cool, vous ne trouvez pas? Lui demandai-je en tentant pour la première fois de ma vie d'éblouir un humain

- Magnifique sur vous, belle demoiselle

Il eut la bonne idée de me lâcher avant que je lui brise les doigts et je me pressai de disparaître dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué, je trouvai le téléphone et contacta Peter...

- Ouai!

- Peter...

- Bella putain! T'es où? Jasper est limite fou!

- Désolé Peter, tu es avec lui?

- Non, on est à moins de deux kilomètres du camp avec Charlotte, Jasper nous a dit de le rejoindre là bas

- Merde! Sifflai-je

- Bella, tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe?

- Écoute, dis juste à Jasper que je l'aime, je dois m'absenter pendant quelques temps, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me haïr, s'il ne veut pas m'attendre, je comprendrais...

- Merde, Bella! C'est quoi ton délire! Me coupa t-il

- Dis-lui que je reviendrais pour lui, éludai-je, et j'espère qu'il voudra encore de moi à ce moment là, au revoir Peter...

- Bella, atten...

Je ne le laissait pas finir sa phrase, je raccrochais et me pressai de sortir d'ici avant de vomir mon dernier repas devant tout le monde, l'odeur de cette bouffe était vraiment trop dégueulasse!

Lorsque j'atteignis la porte pour sortir, je sentis encore une fois une main agrippant mon avant-bras, mais là, je n'étais vraiment plus vraiment d'humeur à faire preuve de patience, je tournai mon visage vers l'imbécile en question, ce mec ressemblait à une sorte de boxeur, le genre armoire à glace, il pourrait facilement passer pour le frère d'Emmet de par sa carrure...

- Hé bébé, viens je vais t'offrir un verre!

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre, ce mec tira sur mon bras et j'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher la main devant tout le monde tellement son attitude m'exaspéra, je pris sa main toujours collé à mon bras et lui tordit les doigts en prenant soin que ça ne devienne pas sanglant...

- Hé, bébé! Crachai-je en le fusillant du regard, je ne te conseil pas de poser tes mains sur n'importe qui!

Il se retrouva au sol hurlant après sa mère, sa main coincé entre ses cuisses, peut-être pour la soulager? Je ricana et sortit de cet endroit maudit avant de faire un nouveau carnage.

Pov Jasper

J'attendais Peter et Charlotte depuis un peu trop longtemps à mon goût ce n'était pas normal, ils devraient être là depuis un bon moment maintenant, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte de suite que j'attendais ici depuis presque deux heures. Au moment ou je reprenais mon téléphone pour appeler le baiseur, ce connard apparut de nul part, une expression bizarre sur le visage, il avait l'air constipé putain!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit autant de temps? Demandai-je en me levant pour aller vers lui

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde, mais il se statufia devant le spectacle derrière moi, les yeux essayant de s'enfuir de ses orbites...

- Sainte mère de la baise! Il s'est passé quoi ici putain? Souffla t-il en écarquillant les yeux

- Bella...

- Hein?

- Ouai je sais, soupirai-je en secouant la tête, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à le croire, mais tu peux aller demander à Maria si tu veux

- Maria?

- Toutes les têtes des vampires vivant dans ce camps sont sur le toit de la tente de Maria, apparemment Bella à laissé sa bête sortir jouer et... ben voilà le résultat, dis-je en levant les mains vers l'énorme tas de cendres encore fumant

- Putain mec, il y avait entre deux cents et trois cents vampires ici, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle les a tous tués?

- On dirait que si baiseur! Répondis-je exaspéré, maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps et où est Charlotte?

Il baissa la tête en signe de soumission, ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'il avait une information qui n'allait pas me plaire

- Bordel! Il suffit de parler Peter! Grognai-je en m'approchant un peu plus de lui

Il fit un pas en arrière en mettant ses deux mains devant lui

- Calme toi Jasper, j'ai pas envi de supporter ta hargne

Je soupirai et recula d'un pas en hochant la tête

- Bella m'a appelé...

- Quoi! Hurlais-je, j'ai essayé de la joindre sur son portable et elle ne répond pas, mais toi elle t'appelle!

- Elle ne m'a pas appelé de son portable, je crois qu'il est détruit, elle m'a dit de te faire passer un message...

- Où est-elle?

- Je ne sais pas mec, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, en fait, elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps de dire grand chose, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle à appelé d'un bar à Laredo, le Hal's Landing, j'ai rappelé le numéro une fois qu'elle a raccroché...

Je me tournai pour foncer dans cette direction, mais Peter m'arrêta avant que j'ai eu le temps de décoller

- Pas la peine mec, elle est déjà loin, je dois te faire passer le message, mais je te préviens tu ne vas pas aimer

- Elle me quitte! Murmurai-je paralysé en pensant à cet éventualité

- Non, non, Jasper, elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait, qu'elle serait absente pendant quelques temps et que lorsqu'elle reviendra, elle espère que tu voudras toujours d'elle et qu'elle espère que tu lui pardonnera...

- Putain, tu te fou de ma gueule? Grondai-je hors de moi

Le baiseur secoua la tête, une expression de pisseur sur le visage, mais merde où est-ce qu'elle allait? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de moi avec elle?

- Pourquoi Peter? Soufflai-je en m'effondrant à genoux, pourquoi elle est partit?

- Je crois qu'elle ne reviendra pas tant qu'elle ne se jugera pas digne d'être auprès de toi Jasper, surtout depuis qu'elle s'est rendu compte de ce dont elle était capable, en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le sent, elle ne semblait pas ravis quand je lui ait dit que tu m'attendais ici...

- Pas digne, bordel, elle se fou de moi putain? J'ai tué des milliers de vampires et autant d'humains, je suis responsable de tellement de morts que je pourrais écrire des encyclopédies avec leurs putains de noms, c'est moi qui ne suis pas digne, pas elle...

Je secouai la tête en signe d'incrédulité, totalement paumé, que devais-je faire maintenant? Attendre tranquillement qu'elle revienne un jour? Et si elle ne revenait pas? Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose?

- Mec, tu vas te lever et te reprendre putain, t'es le putain de dieu de la guerre, le major Jasper Whitlock n'abandonne pas si facilement! Siffla Peter en s'agenouillant devant moi, alors on va faire le grand ménage ici et puisque ta compagne nous a rendu le service de se débarrasser de Maria pour nous, on va venir avec toi et la retrouver, comprit major? Tu vas te lever et aller chercher ta compagne!

Bordel, ce connard avait raison, je vais aller la chercher et la ramener avec moi quitte à la tirer par la peau du cul, elle n'a pas le droit de me quitter!

Pov Bella

Deux jours, il m'avait fallut attendre deux jours pour recevoir mes papiers d'identité que Jenks m'avait fait parvenir, impossible de prendre l'avion sans ça. J'avais attendu à Houston, dans un hôtel, assise sur le lit, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce jusqu'au départ. Lorsqu'enfin, j'eus mes papiers, quelques vêtements et un stock de lentille de contact en main, j'étais directement allé à l'aéroport direction l'Italie.

Le voyage s'était passé plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé, évidemment, toutes mes pensées étaient dirigés vers Jasper, j'espérai qu'il ne me détesterait pas, je devais faire ça, il le fallait...

Je fis le voyage de l'aéroport à Voltera en taxi, le chauffeur m'avait laissé directement devant le château en me souhaitant une bonne visite, putain, si il savait...

Je n'eus pas à attendre plus d'une minute devant l'édifice, qu'un vampire sortit de l'ombre pour m'accueillir...

- Bienvenue à Voltera, je suis Felix, puis-je te demander l'objet de ta visite dans cette ville?

- Ben merde alors, c'est pire que la douane ici, ricanai-je en levant les yeux vers lui, je suis Bella et je suis venu pour voir tes maitres

Il me détailla bizarrement, peut-être qu'il cherchait de l'ail ou un crucifix? Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent sur mon visage, il étira un sourire

- Tu es seule?

Je jetai un œil derrière moi des fois que des lutins se soient planqués dans mon dos, mais non, personne...

- On dirait que oui, souriais-je amèrement

- Bien, dans ce cas, suis moi

Je hochai la tête et il ouvrit la marche, nous passions par des passages qui me rappeler une époque d'un autre âge ou du moins les images que j'en avais vu dans les livres d'histoire, lorsqu'enfin il me fit pénétrer dans un petit couloir, je croisai d'autres vampires, qui parut curieux en me voyant, mais aucun ne me posa de questions, tant mieux, je n'avais pas envi d'y répondre...

Il poussa une large porte qui donnait sur une salle immense ressemblant à une sorte de dôme géant, il se tourna vers moi et me demanda d'attendre ici au milieu de la pièce, devant trois trônes vides.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, trois vampires apparurent par une petite porte derrière l'estrade, deux blonds et un brun de petite taille, chacun d'eux posa son regard sur moi en gardant le silence, puis enfin, celui qui se posta devant le trône du milieu ouvrit la bouche...

- Bienvenue à Voltera, commença t-il, si tu es ici, j'imagine que tu sais qui nous sommes, quel est ton nom et que pouvons-nous faire pour toi?

Il me sourit en s'installant et me fit signe de parler, ce mec se croyais vraiment comme au temps de la monarchie, même dans ses gestes... ouai, une visite chez un psy ne serait pas du luxe...

- Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai besoin d'aide pour apprendre à contrôler mon pouvoir et à discipliner mes émotions, expliquai-je rapidement sans le quitter des yeux

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous t'aider? Siffla l'un des deux autres visiblement prit avec un problème de constipation aigüe

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être né à une époque où on frotter encore les silex pour faire du feu pour me douter que ce ne sera pas gratuit, répondis-je avec suffisance, je vous offrirais mes services pendant dix ans, mais je ne vivrais pas à Voltera...

- Pardon! S'indigna t-il, par ce que tu as tes conditions en plus?

- Paix mon frère, murmura celui qui semblait être le chef, qui nous dis que ton pouvoir peut nous intéresser?

- Puis-je décapiter tes gardes? Demandai-je en souriant, si tu veux, je peux te montrer... Aro

Leurs noms me revenaient, je ne pourrais jamais oublier la peinture de Carlisle, jamais je n'aurais pu oublier leurs visages...

- Tu dis que tu peux les décapiter? Qu'est-ce que ça a d'extraordinaire? C'est comme ça que nous tuons ceux de notre espèce!

- Je le fais à distance, plusieurs cibles en même temps et mon bouclier me protège également des différents dons...

Aro écarquilla des yeux, ils pétillaient d'excitation à présent

- Tu permets que je vérifie? Me provoqua t-il

- Bien sur, mais ne te plaint pas si tu dois recoller leurs têtes ensuite, le prévins-je en haussant les épaules

Il étira un sourire en faisant signe à une petite blonde de s'avancer vers moi, elle souriait elle aussi, visiblement très sur d'elle. Immobile, ses yeux se plantèrent sur moi, pendant cinq secondes, dix, quinze et puis, elle grogna sa frustration, l'instant d'après, sa tête roulait sur le sol, après tout, elle m'avait attaqué.

J'entendis tous le monde haleter dans la salle ce qui me parut étrange, pour moi un vampire ne haletait que pendant les rapports sexuelles...

- Impressionnant! S'exclama Aro en se levant de son trône, tu dis que tu peux prendre plusieurs vampires en même temps, combien au juste?

- Ça dépend, répondis-je sur un ton dénué d'émotions, j'ai tué jusqu'à trois en même temps dans mon état normal...

- Que veux-tu dire? S'empressa t-il de me demander en me tournant autour

- Et bien, c'est ce qui me conduit ici, j'ai... pété un plomb en laissant ma bête prendre le dessus et j'ai... anéanti l'armée de Maria, soupirai-je en baissant les yeux

- Quoi! Souffla Aro visiblement étonné, que s'est-il passé?

- Elle a fait tuer quelqu'un que j'aimai bien, te dire ce qui s'est exactement passé, je n'en sais rien, je ne m'en souvient pas, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que lorsque je suis revenu à moi, il y avait plus de deux cents cadavres en train de bruler...

J'ai bien cru que la mâchoire de ce Aro allait se décrocher, son excitation mua soudainement en crainte, ce qui me fit franchement chier...

- Je suis justement venu pour éviter ce genre de... débordement, il faut que j'apprenne à me comporter, non pas qu'elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, pas en perdant le contrôle... risquant de blesser n'importe qui...

- Il va me falloir vérifier ce que tu dis, soupira Aro

- Bien sur, dis-je en haussant les épaules, mais comment?

- Je peux lire dans ton esprit en te touchant, mais je préfère garder ma tête, ricana t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil

- Tu peux essayer, mais je ne pense pas que ça va fonctionner, le prévins-je en tendant la main vers lui

Il prit ma main et ferma les yeux à peine quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit en affichant une expression partagé entre la frustration et l'excitation...

- On dirait qu'il va falloir te faire confiance si nous t'autorisons à rester ici, soupira t-il

- Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait, tentais-je de le rassurer

Il hocha la tête, retourna près de ses frères sur lequel il posa ses mains pour une conversation silencieuse, puis enfin au bout de quelques minutes qui me parut interminables, il se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, Bella, nous acceptons de te venir en aide en te formant contre cinquante ans de services...

- Cinquante ans? Répétai-je horrifié

- Oui, c'est à prendre ou à laisser, cependant, comme tu l'as souligné, tu ne seras pas obligé de rester à Voltera, lorsque nous aurons des missions à te confier, nous te contacterons pour te donner nos instructions et lorsque tu en auras fini, tu devras impérativement revenir ici pour faire un rapport, sommes-nous d'accord?

- Oui, c'est bon pour moi, soupirai-je à contre cœur

- Parfait! S'extasia t-il en frappant dans ses mains, Felix, ramène là dans ses quartiers, je crois savoir qu'il y a une chambre de libre entre la tienne et celle de Démétri, ho! Et que quelqu'un s'occupe de remettre Jane en état!

- Oui maitre...

Felix hocha la tête et me fit signe de le suivre ce que je fis mais je me tourna une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle...

- Une dernière chose, dis-je en scrutant Aro, je ne vous appellerez pas maitre, je ne suis pas née à la bonne époque pour ça

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur et me fit signe qu'il n'avait rien contre ça, alors je quittai la salle pour suivre Felix vers ce qui allait être ma nouvelle maison pendant quelques mois...


	12. Chapter 12

Pov Jasper

Nous étions resté un moment au camp, le temps de tout bruler, de faire un ménage parfait, Peter n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'amuser avec la tête de Maria, j'ai dû l'arrêter avant que cela ne prenne des heures, mais je pouvais comprendre son euphorie, cette chienne mériter de sentir les flammes de l'enfer la lécher encore et encore, mais nous n'avions pas le temps, nous avons donc transformé le camp en champ de ruine et nous sommes partit.

Le problème était de savoir qu'elle direction prendre, je soupirai en essayant de réfléchir vers qui ma compagne aurait pu aller pour obtenir de l'aide, ce n'est pas comme si elle possédait un carnet d'adresse vampire.

- Peter! Dis-je ne lui jetant mon téléphone dans les mains, appel Eleazar

- Tu pense qu'elle aurait pu lui demander de l'aide?

- J'en sais rien, répondis-je en soupirant, mais son don est utile pour gérer celui de Bella, appel et demande lui

Il hocha la tête et appuya sur le bouton pour chercher son numéro, puis sur le bouton appel, j'aurai pu l'appeler moi même, mais j'étais dans telle rogne que je ne me sentais pas la patience de lui parler.

- Oui?

- Eléazar, vieil ami, c'est Peter

- Comment vas-tu Peter, ça dois faire au moins... trente ans?

- Oui, excuse mon impolitesse, mais je suis en ce moment avec Jasper, nous recherchons Bella, est-elle venu te voir?

- Non, pourquoi devrait-elle venir me voir?

- Et bien, il semblerait qu'elle est un souci avec son don depuis qu'elle a été transformé...

- Attends! Bella Swan? La compagne d'Edward à été transformé? S'égosilla t-il, je croyais qu'il l'avait quitté pour éviter ça?

- Elle n'est pas la compagne d'Edward, c'est la mienne! Hurlais-je en me penchant vers le téléphone

- Heu... désolé, murmura Eleazar un peu déboussolé, je ne savais pas, si elle vient, je vous rappel à ce numéro, c'est bon?

- Oui, dis-moi, dans son cas, qui pourrais lui venir en aide?

Un silence s'installa, cinq secondes, dix secondes...

- Franchement, je ne vois que les Volturi, lâcha brusquement Eleazar

- Merde! Siffla Peter, ok, je te remercie, à bientôt mon ami

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi, les sourcils arqués, attendant ma réaction. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle est fait une bêtise pareille? Elle n'était pas stupide au point de courir vers eux?

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille, soupirai-je pas très sur de moi

- Elle ne les connait pas Jasper, du moins, elle n'en sait pas assez pour se méfier d'eux, sincèrement, à part les Denali, les Cullen et nous, je ne vois pas vers qui elle aurait pu aller à part eux, grimaça t-il

- Putain, il faut que j'aille là bas, grognai-je, il faut que je m'assure qu'elle n'est pas avec ces cinglés, tel que je les connait, ils vont bavé devant elle, son don va forcement fasciner cette face de plâtre fripé de Aro

Je me levai pour faire les cent pas comme un animal en cage, je ne pouvais pas la laisser là bas, je devais trouver une solution pour la récupérer; Volturi ou pas, je ne les laisseraient pas prendre ma compagne. Je savais que les deux gardes les plus dangereux étaient les jumeaux, Jane ne poserait pas de problème en soit, son don n'était que douleur et j'avais une excellente résistance à la douleur, mon vrai problème était Alec, je devais trouver un moyen de l'attaquer en premier.

- Putain! Murmurai-je

- On pourrait aller leur rendre une simple visite major, juste histoire de vérifier si elle est là bas, proposa Peter

- Ha oui, pour leur dire quoi? On est venu vous faire un petit coucou?

- Non, leur dire ce qui s'est passé avec Maria...

- Il faut que j'appelle Carlisle, il peut sans doute aider, après tout cet bande d'attardé font parti de ses amis, dis-je la voix teinté de dégout

Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux, en récupérant mon portable des mains de Peter, je ne savais pas dans quel mesure Carlisle pourrait m'aider, mais il pourrait peut-être au moins contacter Aro pour lui demander si Bella était là bas, j'aviserais plus tard pour le reste.

Pov Bella

Ma première journée chez les fous était étrange, j'avais l'impression d'avoir intégré une sorte de secte, quelqu'un avait déposé une cape ridicule et une chaine avec un énorme médaillon en forme de V sur mon lit, mon dieu! Devais-je réellement me vêtir de la sorte? Heureusement qu'il y avait une capuche à cette connerie, au moins je pourrais cacher mon visage honteux. Après quelques heures je me demander déjà si j'avais pris la bonne décision en venant ici, mais où aurais-je pu aller? Détruire un Volturi ne me déranger pas le moins du monde, mais faire du mal à mes proches me terrifier, c'est pour ça que j'avais préféré partir, je sais que Jasper aurait pu m'aider, surtout grâce à son don, mais s'il y avait un risque même infime de le détruire, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le prendre.

Plus tard cet imbécile de Felix m'avait emmené avec lui à la salle d'entrainement et il m'avait fait travailler le combat au corps à corps, j'ai eu beau lui répéter que je n'étais pas là pour ça, mais il avait insisté en me disant qu'un bon combattant devait savoir se défendre sans son don. J'avais céder, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il ne se gênait pas pour en profiter pour mettre ses sales pattes sur moi, le pauvre garçon avait atterri de l'autre côté de la pièce avant d'avoir eu le temps de cligner de l'œil.

Jasper me manquait déjà, tellement en fait que la douleur en était presque physique, je m'en voulait, une partie de moi me répétait que j'avais été stupide de m'éloigner de lui, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de cette horrible douleur dans ma poitrine, si seulement je n'avais pas eu ce don maudit.

Je ne me souvenais même pas de ma perte de contrôle au camp, mais vu le résultat, je redoutai que cela se reproduise près d'un de mes proches, les imaginer, surtout Jasper, blessé ou pire à cause de moi était la seule chose qui me retenait de courir vers lui.

- Et bien, entendis-je derrière mon dos, je vois que tu n'as pas été très patiente avec le pauvre Felix!

- Aro, soupirai-je, ton garde est un crétin qui a fait l'erreur de poser ses mains sur mes fesses, il a de la chance que je ne lui est pas arrachés

- Je comprends, jeune Bella, tu es belle, Felix ne peut être que faible face à tant de beauté, pardonne lui...

Je roulai des yeux en soupirant, devais-je m'extasier en écoutant ses pathétiques compliments? J'étais déjà à Jasper donc sincèrement les compliments des Volturi ou leur intérêt pour moi me faisaient une belle jambe.

- Nous organisons un bal dans trois, nous aimerions beaucoup te compter parmi nous, rajouta t-il en quittant la pièce

- Attends! M'écriai-je

- Humm?

- Pourquoi devrais-je assister à cela? Je n'en vois pas l'utilité...

- Tu es une Volturi à présent, cela fait partie de tes obligations en tant que tel

Je soupirai bruyamment en le regardant quitter la pièce, je n'appréciai pas ça, je n'étais nullement ici pour m'amuser et l'entendre dire que je faisais parti de leur clan pathétique me fis grincé des dents. Je m'installai sur l'un des bancs longeant le mur pour attendre gentiment un certain Daymon censé m'aider à contrôler mon don.

Lorsqu'un vampire absolument immense franchi la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Emmet, il m'observa du coin de l'œil et étira un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Miss Bella, je suppose? M'interpela t-il

- Juste Bella, rectifiai-je, mais tu suppose bien, tu es celui qui est censé m'aider?

- Je vais essayer

A ce moment là, cinq autres vampires firent leur apparition dans la salle, il saluèrent Daymon et se postèrent devant moi.

- Bien, tu vas devoir t'exercer sur eux, m'expliqua t-il, le jeu consiste à en attaquer un ou plusieurs sans blesser les autres

- Je te demande pardon? M'indignai-je, tu veux que je les blesses?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint me dénommé Alec en entrant dans la pièce, il ne sentiront rien...

Je me tournai vers le groupe censé me servir de cobaye, leur demandant leur avis silencieusement, certains m'adressèrent un sourire, d'autres hochèrent la tête.

- Je t'en pris, grommela Daymon en levant les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient mourir

- Ouai, si tu le dis...

J'ai donc passé près de quatre heures à m'entrainer sur eux, alignés comme de bons petits soldats, je devais m'efforcer à atteindre celui du milieu sans toucher ceux qui étaient autour, autant dire que j'ai raté mon coup de nombreuses fois, lorsqu'enfin, je suis parvenu à avoir un certains contrôle sur les cibles que je devais viser, il m'a fallut m'entrainer à couper un bras sans endommager une autre partie du corps et ainsi de suite pendant des heures et des heures. Heureusement qu'Alec était là pour les empêcher de souffrir!

Lorsque l'entrainement prit fin après une vingtaine d'heures, j'étais épuisé, du moins autant que peut l'être un vampire, j'avais besoin de me nourrir, mais pour une raison évidente, je n'avais pas envi de le faire au château, manger de pauvres gens ayant eu la mauvaise idée de venir visiter ce château de l'enfer, très peu pour moi! Je décampai donc rapidement dans l'une des forets voisine.

Jasper devait être en rogne à présent, je n'arrêtai pas de penser à lui, de me mettre à sa place, je ne pouvais qu'espérai qu'il finirait par comprendre que le but n'avait jamais été de lui faire du mal, bien au contraire.


	13. Chapter 13

BAL

Pov Bella

Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais envi de m'enfuir en courant, outre les cadavres de ces pauvres enfants qui avaient été nettoyer il y une heure au moment même ou j'avais eu la bonne idée de rentré, ma séparation avec Jasper devenait trop difficile, ma dépression m'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus vers le bas.

Lorsque je suis retourné dans ma chambre, j'y avais trouvé une robe de bal sur mon lit, je roulai des yeux en lisant la petite note que Aro avait laissé avec, se vantant de l'avoir choisi avec soin pour moi...

Merci ô roi des connards!

C'est ça qui m'a poussé à contacter Jasper, non pas pour lui dire où j'étais, mais pour entendre sa voix, même s'il était en colère, même si c'était pour l'entendre me dire qu'il me haïssait, je devais lui parler, s'en était presque vital pour moi.

J'attrapai donc le nouveau mobile que j'avais acheté en sortant me promener en ville et je soupirai en composant son numéro.

- Quoi? Aboya t-il

Ho oui, il était vraiment en colère

- Bonjour Jasper, murmurai-je

- Bella? Merde Bella, t'es où?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Jasper, j'avais juste...

- Dis-moi où tu es! Rugit-il si fort que je dû éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille

- Jasper, s'il te plait, comprends-moi, je suis dangereuse et je...

- Putain! Isabella, je vais ratisser cette foutue planète pour te retrouver et je te jure que quand je vais le faire, je ne m'inquiéterais pas que tu penses ou non être dangereuse, je vais te punir pour le reste de notre éternité! Fulmina t-il

- Je t'aime, Jasper, éludai-je dans un murmure

- Moi aussi, soupira t-il en retrouvant brusquement son calme, et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter...

- Je ne t'es pas quitter, c'est...

- Tu te fou de ma gueule?

C'est ce moment précis que l'un de ces imbéciles Italiens choisi pour frapper à la porte

- Je dois te laisser, je te rappellerai bientôt, promis-je avant de raccrocher rapidement

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit en tentant de retenir mes sanglots et de reprendre une expression impassible.

- Entrer

Aro fit son entré dans la chambre, ce mec commençait sérieusement à m'emmerder à tourner autour de moi comme la chauve-souris de l'enfer qu'il était

- Isabella, je vois qu'on t'a apporté ta robe, j'espère qu'elle te plait?

- Oui, c'est parfait, merci Aro, mentis-je

- Pourrais-je espérer que tu m'accompagne à cette soirée?

- N'as-tu pas une femme pour remplir de genre d'obligation? Demandai-je en grinçant des dents

- Sulpicia n'est pas en Italie actuellement, répondit-il visiblement mal à l'aise

- Et bien, je pense que je peux faire ça

- Tu m'en vois ravi, j'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher ici, m'informa t-il avant de quitter la chambre

Et merde! Pensai-je, je n'avais déjà pas envi d'aller à ce bal, mais y aller avec Satan lui même ne m'enchantait pas plus. Je soupirai en m'allongeant sur le lit repensant à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Jasper et qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment une conversation, il m'en voulait, ça je n'en doutais pas, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise qu'il était prêt à me traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve, penserait-il aux Volturi? Au bout d'un moment, certainement, il savait que je n'avais pas une multitude de choix s'offrant à moi. Que ferais-je s'il arrivait jusqu'ici? Pourrais-je réellement lui demander de partir? Je ne le pense pas, jamais je ne pourrais repousser Jasper.

Je ne me serait pas rendu compte que je sanglotais si je n'avais pas entendu mes propres gémissements, non, je ne pouvais pas rester loin de lui plus longtemps. Après le bal, j'en ferais part à Aro, je lui dirait que je ne peux pas rester ici, après tout, je n'étais là que depuis quelques jours, il n'allait tout de même pas se permettre de me faire payer cette période cinquante ans?

Je prenais mon portable en souriant pour envoyer un message à mon amour en colère...

_Ne me cherche pas, je vais revenir bientôt_

_Je t'aime _

_B_

J'éteignais le portable et je m'installai sur le lit en élargissant mon sourire, non, je ne pouvais pas rester loin de lui, j'avais été stupide de penser que j'en serais capable.

Avais-je raison? Je ne sais pas, j'avais tellement peur de lui faire du mal... étais-je trop faible? Oui, Jasper Whitlock m'a visiblement rendu pathétiquement faible puisque je n'étais pas capable de respecter mes propres choix.

Remarquant que ça faisait déjà deux heures que j'étais assise en pensant à Jasper, je me levai pour aller prendre un bain, mais encore une fois, allongé dans cette baignoire, je ne pensais qu'à lui, je soupirai en m'imaginant dans ses bras, comment diable avais-je pu partir? Me demandai-je et puis, son visage m'est revenu, Gaël, mort à cause de ce connard que j'avais un jour aimé, lui même en vie par ce que j'ai été trop égoïste en pensant à mes petits problèmes avec Jasper

Edward, j'avais une soudaine envi de lui broyer le crane entre mes mains...

J'étais perdu et triste, je voulais courir vers Jasper, mais j'avais peur de moi, peur de ce que mon pouvoir été capable de faire, d'un autre côté, j'avais également peur de voir Jasper débarquer ici, que se passerait-il si le major faisait une grosse colère au milieu de la salle du trône?

Je devais parler à Aro dès que possible, je profiterais donc de son invitation de ce soir pour lui faire part de mon départ imminent. Je sortais de mon bain pour mettre cette foutue robe de soie noir, qui je dois bien l'avouer était tout bonnement sublime, je me contentai de remonter mes cheveux en chignon et je m'installai sur le bord de la fenêtre attendant qu'on vienne me chercher et puis enfin, après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me pressai d'aller ouvrir pour découvrir que Aro lui même avait fait le déplacement...

- Tu es absolument ravissante, me complimenta t-il en me tendant son bras

- Merci, me contentai-je de répondre

Sans un mot, nous marchions vers la salle de bal qui était juste à côté de la salle du trône, celle-ci était absolument immense, à vue de nez, je dirais deux cent mètres carrés au bas mot, le décor aurait pu ressembler à un vrai petit conte de fée si je n'avais pas immédiatement sentis l'odeur des humains se baladant tranquillement dans la salle au milieu des prédateurs, totalement inconscients du pourquoi ils avaient été invité, je secouai la tête alors qu'Aro s'amusait en saluant tout le monde sur son passage, puis il s'arrêta près de Marcus pour annoncer à toute la salle que le banquet était ouvert...

Ce fut le coup de sifflet marquant le début du carnage et si je n'avais pas rapidement arrêté de respirer en entrant dans la salle, j'y aurais forcement participer, au lieu de ça, je m'éloignai rapidement de Aro et de ses chers amis pour quitter la salle avant de participer à cette merde, mon dieu! Je pouvais comprendre le besoin de se nourrir, mais une telle barbarie ne devrait jamais avoir lieu, par ce que oui, ce n'était que de la barbarie, ils ne se nourrissaient pas par faim, mais par plaisir et ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de tuer leurs innocentes victimes avant de les drainer, non, ils profitaient de la sensation, de l'euphorie en sentant la vie s'échapper du corps de la proie.

Je n'avais pas regretté ce que j'avais fait avec Jasper, nous avions traiter un animal comme un animal, mais ces gens là n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça, j'avais aperçu quelques gamines qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans et encore, j'aurais peut-être vu des enfants si j'étais resté plus longtemps.

Je remontai dans ma chambre avec la ferme intention de dégager rapidement d'ici, comment pouvais-je demander à une bande de barbares de m'apprendre à dompter ma bête, mes instincts les plus sombres? Je n'avais pas frappé à la bonne porte, je comprenais maintenant que ce que je risquai en restant avec ces porcs, c'était tout simplement de devenir comme eux, Aro savait que je me refusai à tuer n'importe qui, quitte à me nourrir comme une bonne végétarienne si je ne trouvais pas un enculé pour me servir de repas, ce connard savait, mais il n'avait même pas prit la peine de me prévenir...


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Jasper

- Major, tu es sur de vouloir partir aussi vite? Me demanda prudemment Peter

- Tu sais quoi connard? Comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai quelques difficultés à maintenir ma bête vers le bas, alors je te conseil de ne pas m'obliger à répéter plusieurs fois la même chose

Je grognai, depuis qu'elle m'avait appelé, j'étais sur qu'elle était en Italie, la résonnance de la pièce lorsque j'avais entendu frapper me rappeler le château de ces enfoirés, cela avait fini de me convaincre, par ailleurs, je ne voyais pas où elle aurait pu aller si ce n'est là bas.

J'avais expliqué la situation à Carlisle, qui avait tenu à m'accompagner, Emmet avait également insisté pour venir, mais tout deux avaient interdit à leur femmes de venir, trop dangereux, pourquoi la mienne ne pouvait-elle pas être comme elles? Juste obéissante…

Nous savions que maintenant que Aro connaissait l'étendu de ses pouvoirs, il ne la laisserait pas partir aussi facilement, elle avait beau être puissante, les Volturi avaient des ressources, ils n'étaient pas devenu ce qu'ils sont pour rien. Carlisle tenait absolument à aller là bas pour parler gentiment à son ami, même en sachant que ce chien devait baver devant les pouvoirs de ma douce, il voulait tout de même essayer de parlementer, j'avais pour ma part besoin de pénétrer dans le château, peut importe ce qu'avait l'intention de faire Carlisle, tant qu'il me permettait d'atteindre rapidement Bella.

Lorsque j'avais montré le message qu'elle m'avait envoyé quelques minutes après m'avoir appelé, il m'avait conseillé d'attendre quelques jours, pensant qu'elle avait certainement l'intention de revenir d'elle, mais il n'était pas question que j'attende, surtout pas en sachant que Aro allait tout faire pour l'empêcher de partir, je devais aller la chercher.

Je faisais les cents pas en tentant de me calmer, essayant de me dire qu'elle avait fait cela en ayant de bonnes intentions, mais je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser de ma colère, elle méritait d'être puni pour s'être enfuit de moi de la sorte, rien ne m'avait jamais mis autant en rogne dans ma longue existence, si elle n'avait pas été si importante pour moi, je l'aurais tué pour m'avoir mis dans un tel état.

- Jasper? Entendis-je derrière moi

Je me tournai pour découvrir un Emmet hésitant à m'approcher, j'avais certainement dû projeter ma colère

- Bonjour Emmet, soupirai-je en m'avançant vers lui, où as-tu caché ta femme?

- Nous les avons envoyé chez les Denali, intervint Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous tenez à venir, je ne vais pas prendre de gant, sachant que vois êtes arrivé avec moi, ils ne se gêneront pas pour s'attaquer à vous

- Je veux l'aider, siffla Emmet, et puis, elle nous a permit de sauver Esmée, c'est le moins que nous pouvons faire

Je haussais les épaules, si c'était là sa logique, pourquoi pas? Mais ils risquaient fort de mourir, mon objectif était de sortir Isabella de ce foutu château, pas de jouer les baby Sitter

- Quand partons-nous? Demanda Carlisle en s'installant sur le divan

- A la première heure demain matin, maintenant qu'elle semble avoir décidé de partir, les choses vont se compliquer

- J'ai préféré éviter de contacter Aro pour le prévenir de notre visite, je ne veux pas qu'il ait le temps de la cacher

- Elle ne se laisserait pas faire! Grognai-je

- Aro à des ressources que tu n'imagine pas Jasper, aussi puissante soit-elle, certains de ses gardes ne sont pas à prendre à la légère

- Son bouclier la protégera, contrai-je

- Si sais mieux que personne qu'elle ne bloque pas tous les pouvoirs, certains comme le tiens peuvent fonctionner sur elle…

- Quel seraient ceux susceptibles de fonctionner sur elle? Demandai-je avec dédain

- Et bien, Afton pourrait poser problème, il est capable de manipuler la volonté, il y a aussi Chelsea, sa compagne, qui elle peut manipuler les liens…

- Quand tu dis manipuler les liens…

- Elle pourrait par exemple, briser l'amour existant entre toi et Bella, dans l'éventualité ou son pouvoir fonctionnerait sur elle

Putain! Je sifflais en écoutant Carlisle, il est vrai que mon pouvoir était capable de passer les défenses de son bouclier et je n'étais certainement pas le seul à pouvoir faire ça, si j'arrivai pour découvrir qu'elle ne veut plus de moi, quelle solution s'offrirait à moi? Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle maintenant, devrais-je leur demander de m'arracher la tête?

- Arrête! Gronda Peter

- Arrête quoi?

- Nous trouverons une solution, quoi qu'il arrive, nous finirons par la récupérer et si cela inclus de tuer Chelsea, alors qu'il en soit ainsi

- Ouai, tu as raison, mais le problème est qu'il faut envisager que Bella se retourne contre nous, si elle le fait… on aura certainement aucune chance, tu as toi-même vu ce qu'elle à fait à l'armée de Maria, soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur le divan

- Elle a fait quoi? Murmura Emmet en fonçant les sourcils

- Un carnage, répondit Peter, ils sont tous morts

- Une armée? S'égosilla Emmet, elle a anéantit une armée… ils étaient combien?

- Plus de deux cents, elle ne leur à pas vraiment laissé le temps de le voir venir, d'après ce que m'a dit Maria, ils n'ont pas même eu le temps d'essayer de se défendre

Je vis Emmet avec une expression que je ne lui connaissait pas, il écarquilla les yeux et tomba près de moi sur le divan en se frottant le visage avec les deux mains

- Si elle a été capable de faire ça et qu'elle se retourne contre nous, on va tous mourir, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même

Carlisle s'était tout bonnement statufié, Emmet était perdu dans ses pensées, Peter se leva pour aller rejoindre sa femme à l'étage et moi… moi je ne pouvais qu'espérer être le seul à être capable de passer les défenses de son bouclier.

Pov Bella

J'avais rapidement fait mon sac et sauté par la fenêtre pour atterrir directement dans les jardins, heureuse de ne pas tomber sur l'un des gardes, ils semblaient tous occupés avec les festivités. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de faire cent mètres que je vis Demetri bondir d'un balcon pour se planter devant moi avec un air suffisant marquant son visage de branleur

- Où vas-tu? Demanda-t-il en scrutant mon sac

- Cela ne te regarde en rien, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, dégage de mon chemin avant que ça finisse mal

- Maitre Aro est-il au courant? Éluda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

- Je te le répète encore une fois, dégage Demetri, je n'ai pas la patience de supporter ta présence en ce moment

- C'est toi qui est venu ici pour demander de l'aide, ne crois-tu pas que la moindre des choses serait de prévenir Aro si tu décide de partir?

Là, il avait un point, mais je n'étais pas sur du tout d'être capable de garder mon calme face à son maitre après le coup fourré qu'il m'avait joué ce soir, donc non, il n'était pas conseillé pour lui de me voir

- Je ne dois rien à personne, je contacterai Aro plus tard, maintenant dégage! Sifflai-je menaçante

- Pas avant que tu es prévenu Aro, il mérite un minimum d'égard de ta part, ne serait-ce que pour t'avoir accueillit à bras ouvert ici

Je ne l'écoutais plus, cet imbécile était décidément trop têtu, mais moi aussi et je n'allais pas le laisser me dicter mon comportement, j'allais partir, ce soir et Aro attendrait que je daigne lui téléphoner. Je me mis donc à marcher tranquillement en détournant l'imbécile sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il resta immobile, mais dès que je lui tournait le dos, il bondit sur moi…

C'est bien ce que je pensais… un imbécile, tellement prévisible!

Je l'envoyais valser avec mon bouclier sans prendre la peine de me retourner pour voir le spectacle, me contentant d'écouter le son de son corps s'écrasant contre l'un des piliers de pierre entourant le jardin et je continuai tranquillement mon chemin pour sortir de l'enceinte du château, surprise par la facilité avec laquelle j'en étais sorti.

Je marchais à allure humaine dans les rues sombres et désertes de Voltera, heureuse de retourner vers Jasper, il m'avait tellement manqué, mais peut-être aurais-je dû me mettre à courir, peut-être aurais-je dû me méfier d'avantage, être moins suffisante, par ce qu'une drôle de sensation s'insinua lentement en moi, j'essayai de combattre cette émotion que je parvenais pas à comprendre, quelque chose disparaissait pour laisser place à une autre, étrangère à moi…

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans l'enceinte du château, Aro était là au milieu des jardins attendant tranquillement, lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit à pleines dents et tendit la main vers moi, je m'empressai de la saisir et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

- Et bien, je dois dire que tu m'as inquiété, ma chère Isabella, murmura-t-il en caressant le dos de ma main du bout des doigts

- Désolé Aro, m'excusai-je honteuse de mon comportement, cela ne se reproduira pas

Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi j'avais voulu partir, ni même ce qui m'étais arrivé, pourquoi retourner vers cet imbécile de Jasper alors que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin devant moi, je voulais être là avec Aro, près de lui, avec lui, à lui…


	15. Chapter 15

VERS ELLE

Pov Jasper

Enfin nous étions sur le route, il m'étais très difficile de garder mon calme, surtout en présence de tant d'humains, j'étais tellement sur les nerfs que tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était un putain de carnage et n'épargner aucun de ces passagers, je devais la retrouver, la reprendre, quoi qu'il arrive. Ajoutant à ça que je me sentais coupable d'embarquer Peter et sa compagne vers le danger, cela n'arrangeait rien à mon humeur, alors j'essayais de garder ma concentration sur le hublot.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? Me demanda l'hôtesse m'obligeant à tourner la tête pour la regarder

- Whisky, demandai-je sèchement espérant que cela m'aiderait à me calmer, j'avais vraiment besoin de me calmer

L'hôtesse me ramena mon verre et je le bus d'un trait, je vis du coin de l'œil que Carlisle me regarder d'une mine inquiète, il avait raison de s'inquiéter, il pensait encore qu'il serait possible de parlementer avec son vieil ami, mais je n'avais pour ma part aucun doute sur le fait que l'Italien ne voudrait pas laisser partir une puissance comme Bella, trop attrayante et trop dangereuse, en dernier recourt, je suis sur qu'il préférerait la tuer plutôt que de lui permettre de partir, j'étais sur que nous aurions besoin de me battre et nous avions de grandes chances de mourir dans le processus, c'est par ce que j'étais conscient du peu d'espoir que nous avions de survivre que je m'en voulais d'avoir trainé mon frère et sa compagne avec moi, il m'avait tout de même promit que si son don le titiller de la mauvaise façon, il s'enfuirait avec elle. J'avais cependant beaucoup moins de soin pour Carlisle, après tout, il avait une partie de responsabilité dans tout ça, s'il n'avait pas écouté son précieux fils, si nous l'avions transformé et formé nous même, nous n'en serions sans doute pas là.

Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir confiance, même si elle avait aussi peur de nous blesser, j'étais sur qu'il s'agissait plus de confiance qu'autre chose, peut-être craignait-elle que nous en arrivions à l'abandonner? Je ne sais pas vraiment, toujours est-il que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, j'avais bêtement pensé que nous étions enfin ensemble, qu'elle avait compris notre lien, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait été ma compagne que quelques heures, je l'avais perdu si vite.

Je ne faisais qu'accumuler la colère, contre Edward qui avait provoqué sa fuite, contre moi qui n'avait pas sus la retenir et contre elle qui s'était enfuit loin de moi, l'idée qu'elle ait pu se réfugier chez des inconnus pour lui venir en aide... les Volturi de surcroit, me rendait malade, bien sur, je savais qu'elle était ignorante des monstres vers qui elle avait couru, mais ce n'était pas une excuse.

- Major, tu projète! Murmura Peter excédé

Je pivotai la tête pour croiser son regard près à lui grogner dessus, mais il avait raison, j'avais bien assez à faire avec ma propre colère, ce n'était pas le moment de faire face à celle de tous les passagers, pas en plein vole, pas avec mon manque de contrôle...

Je m'excusai silencieusement en tentant de rappeler à moi ce que j'avais laissé déborder en soupirant, c'est tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir, essayer, tenter... garder mes désirs de mort, mon envie de laisser ma bête prendre le relai, au moins quand le démon était en charge, la souffrance n'était plus de mise, contrairement à maintenant ou je devais me battre pour ne pas me laisser submerger, le revers de la médaille lorsqu'on jouit d'un don comme le mien.

Je levai la tête en entendant la voix de l'hôtesse nous informant que nous allions atterrir sous peu, je fermai les yeux en inspirant profondément, je devais parvenir à pénétrer dans ce château sans provoquer de problème, il fallait que je me prépare à sentir son odeur, si je perdais le contrôle, le démon se contenterait de foncer dans le tas, ce qui n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose si Alec n'avait pas à être ajouté à l'équation, le seul dont le don pouvait vraiment m'affecter.

Je suivais le mouvement pour sortir de l'avion, Carlisle, Peter et Charlotte devant moi, je sentis la main de Carlisle sur mon épaule, je jure que si nous n'avions pas été à découvert, elle serait déjà tombé à ses pieds, lui et son besoin de jouer ce rôle de père.

J'avais revu mes plans pendant le voyage en voiture, laisser parler Carlisle pour prendre la température de la salle, repérer Bella, puis les gardes les plus susceptibles de nuire, bien sur les jumeaux de l'enfer, notre seul véritable avantage était la surprise, Aro ne s'attendait pas à notre visite, avec un peu de chance, ces gardes préférés ne serait pas là, le temps qu'il fasse le chemin jusqu'à nous, peut-être aurai-je le temps de me débarrasser des gardes pour récupérer ma compagne? Même si j'avais le temps de faire ça, me laisserait-elle la prendre? Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre et pour le stratège que j'étais, c'était tout simplement frustrant, stupide même... de se jeter dans une telle entreprise à l'aveuglette

- Bien major, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais je t'en pris, reste calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse devant nous et que nous sachions au moins à quoi nous attendre avec elle, me pria Carlisle en m'adressant un regard suppliant

- Je ne ferais rien sans l'avoir d'abord vu Carlisle, je suis énervé, pas stupide

Je secouai la tête à ses paroles, j'étais là pour la retrouver, pas pour provoquer un combat inutile. Peter siffla lorsqu'un vampire apparut devant nous, le sourire aux lèvres

- Puis-je vous aider? Demanda t-il en prenant le temps de nous scruter

- Non, grognai-je en le contournant, on connait le chemin

Évidemment, celui-ci se sentit obligé d'insister en posant sa main sur mon bras, grave erreur; très grave... en une seconde, j'avais jeté sa tête sur le toit du bâtiment donnant sur les jardins du château.

- Jasper! Siffla Carlisle apparemment pas ravi

- Quoi! Grognai-je en me tournant vers lui, il m'a attaqué et puis je t'ai dis d'arrêter de m'appeler Jasper, seul les membres de ma famille peuvent se permettre ce privilège, chose que tu as perdu lorsque tu m'as jeté de chez toi

- C'est Alice qui a fait ça, se défendit-il

- Et qu'as-tu fais pour l'arrêter, papa? Demandai-je en crachant le dernier mot

- Tu as raison, murmura t-il en baissant la tête, je n'ai pas voulu m'en mêler, j'avais tellement confiance en elle et en Edward, j'ai eu tord, pardonne moi...

- Laisse tomber, soupirai-je, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, je veux Bella

Je pivotai vers la porte donnant sur les jardins, attendant que Peter termine de bruler le corps du garde, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout, pour le moment, niveau contrôle, j'avais un zéro pointé.

Ce fut bien pire encore lorsque Carlisle ouvrit la porte et que je fus submergé par son odeur, elle était là, j'en était sur à présent, ce dont j'étais également sur, c'est que mon démon allait parvenir à m'évincer assez facilement, j'eus à peine de temps de pivoter vers Peter pour secouer la tête, il savait ce que ça voulait dire, il savait que pour sa propre sécurité, il ne devait pas se tenir près de moi pendant que je perdais le contrôle, je vis à son regard qu'il s'était résigné à rester en arrière, il attrapa Carlisle pour l'empêcher d'avancer et je partis comme une flèche vers le château.

Pov Bella

Pourquoi étais-je à ce point heureuse? Me demandai-je en me tenant à droite du trône de Aro alors qu'il recevait l'un de ses amis nomade venant lui rendre visite. Je me sentais si bien auprès de lui à présent, à ma place, comment avais-je pu le détester ou avoir envi de le quitter?

Comment avais-je pu l'apprécié autant en si peu de temps? Que s'était-il passé? Je me sentais à la fois perdu et à ma place, il y a quelques jours, j'aimais tellement Jasper et aujourd'hui j'aurai été capable de tuer n'importe qui voulant faire du mal à mon maitre. Une partie de mon cerveau ne voulait pas se poser de question, mais l'autre, la raison sans doute, se sentait enfermé, emprisonné...

- Isabella?

- Oui, maitre Aro?

- Nous allons partir en voyage avec mon ami Nicolas ici présent, il a quelques problèmes sur son territoire avec les enfants de la lune

- Les enfants de la lune? Répétai-je en levant un sourcil

- Loups garous, soupira Aro

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, s'attendait-il à ce que je les tus? Même s'ils étaient différents des Quilleutes, je n'aimais pas l'idée de les tuer, pas du tout.

- Un problème Isabella?

- Que devrons-nous faire? Demandai-je prudemment

- Les tuer bien sur! S'exclama Aro en haussant les épaules

Je me mordillais la lèvres, pas sur de parvenir à faire une telle chose s'ils ne m'attaquaient pas en premier lieu, je n'avais pas oublié que les loups m'avaient sauvé la vie dans mon ancienne vie, même si à l'époque j'aurais préféré qu'ils me laisse mourir, aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais que leur être reconnaissante. Je vis Aro m'observer du coin de l'œil apparemment pas heureux par ma réaction, il fit appeler Chelsea et me congédia dans ma chambre pour faire mes valises. En soupirant, je m'exécutai rapidement traversant les couloirs et croisant cette fameuse Chelsea qui s'évertuait à ne pas m'adresser la parole lorsque je pris la peine de lui dire bonjour, je haussais les épaules et entra dans ma chambre me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour provoquer un tel comportement de sa part.

Mes valises étaient bouclés en moins de cinq minutes, puis je m'installai sur le rebord de la fenêtre attendant sagement qu'on vienne me chercher, lorsque je n'étais pas avec Aro, je restais ici scrutant le ciel pendant des heures, cherchant un sens à ma vie pour en revenir toujours à la même réponse, être avec Aro...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sans même que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche découvrant un Aro apparemment énervé.

- Puis-je comprendre pourquoi tu as eu une telle réaction tout à l'heure concernant la mission dont je t'ai parlé? Demanda Aro en arquant un sourcil

- Et bien, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer tuer en préméditant...

- Tuer est ton travail à présent Isabella, me coupa t-il en posant la main sur ma joue, tuer et m'obéir! Tu es à moi à présent Isabella, comprends-tu?

- Oui mon maitre, répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation

Il s'installa près de moi, sa main quitta ma joue pour entrelacer mes doigts

- Isabella, il faut que tu t'habitue à ta nouvelle vie, soupira t-il, vois-tu, je projète de te prendre comme compagne lorsque ta formation sera achevé et que je serais sur de ta loyauté

- Je suis loyale! M'écriai-je sans réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire

- Et bien, permets moi de m'en assurer, et pour ce faire, cette première mission sera un bon début

- Je comprends, murmurai-je mal à l'aise, j'obéirais

Je savais que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Aro, mais s'il voulait cela, alors ainsi soit-il, je me sentais pas vraiment choqué par son annonce

- J'en suis sur et si tout va bien, dans peu de temps, je te ferais mienne

- Puis-je te demander ce qu'il en est de ta femme Sulpicia?

- Je l'ait congédié et lui est ordonné de ne plus demeurer en Italie, cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle m'ennuyait, je ne l'ait pas fait tuer car nous avons partagé de nombreuses années de vie commune, j'ai donc décidé de la laisser vivre dans une de mes propriétés en France, cela me permets de la surveiller

- Je vois...

- Bien, si tu as fini de prépare ton sac, allons-y, Nicolas nous attend

Je suivis maitre Aro dans les couloirs où nous rencontrions Alec, Demetri et Felix qui devaient nous accompagner, Alec prit le temps de dire au revoir à sa sœur avant de nous suivre, je voyais bien à l'expression de Jane qu'elle n'appréciait pas ma présence à Voltera, ce que je pouvais comprendre, j'étais quand même la première à lui à lui avoir fait perdre la tête.

Plusieurs véhicules nous attendaient à l'arrière du château, je m'installai avec Aro et me colla à la vitre, regardant le paysage alors que nous faisions le tour du château pour partir, c'est là que je crus voir quelque chose d'étrange sur le toit du bâtiment menant au jardin, il m'avait semblé voir la tête de l'un des gardes, je fronçais les sourcils me demandant si mes nouvelles capacités vampiriques pouvaient me faire défauts, puis je me secouai la tête en souriant de ma bêtise, puis je me tournais vers Aro qui terminait sa conversation téléphonique avec Gianna, je n'avais pas pris la peine de faire attention à ce qu'il disait, mais il ne paraissait pas ravi du tout.

- Est-ce que ça va maitre? M'inquiétai-je

- Oui, marmonna t-il, il semblerait que nous soyons partie au bon moment

Je l'interrogeais du regard, mais il ne prit pas la peine de me donner des détails, je retournai donc mon attention sur le paysage, me demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire...


	16. Chapter 16

Pov Jasper

Je me pressai jusqu'à la salle du trône détruisant tout ce qui m'empêchait de passer sans même prendre le temps de m'attarder sur eux. Je courrais dans le couloir lorsque je suis tombé sur l'enfer personnel de bon nombre de vampires...

- Jane! Crachai-je

Elle me sourit toute prête à utiliser sa merde sur moi, mais j'étais tout simplement plus rapide qu'elle et j'avais envi de lui apprendre à quel point la douleur psychologique pouvait être insupportable, elle tomba à genoux en pleurnichant et je bondis sur elle pour la déchirer, cependant, contrairement aux autres, je pris le temps de bruler son corps avant que quelqu'un ait la bonne idée de rassembler les morceaux, elle avait beau ne pas être imbattable contrairement à son frère, si elle me prenait par surprise, ce serait plus difficile de me débarrasser d'elle. Je laissais son corps bruler derrière moi et me remis à courir vers la salle du trône.

- Personne! Grognai-je en découvrant la salle totalement vide

Je rugissais en tournant sur moi même comme un animal fou et je me remis à courir dans le couloir, je devais la trouver, elle était là, je la sentait, son odeur était partout.

- Que fais-tu là? Entendis-je dans mon dos

Je fis volte face en montrant les dents et découvrit un Cauis particulièrement énervé, il n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude d'être traité de la sorte.

- Ou est Isabella? Sifflai-je hors de moi

- Elle est en mission avec Aro et toi que fais-tu ici?

- En mission où?

- Que fais-tu ici major? Insista t-il en tentant de faire preuve de courage

D'un bond, je le tenais par la gorge contre le mur de pierres derrière lui, il tenta de se débattre mais ma prise était trop ferme, au bout d'un petit moment, il cessa de lutter contre ma poigne et me regarda haineux de se trouver si faible.

- Le lieu n'est pas définit, souffla t-il difficilement, je sais qu'ils vont vers la Russie, ils sont à la poursuite des loups garous

- Loups garous? Répétai-je surpris

- Les enfants de la lune

Je relâchai l'imbécile qui tomba lourdement au sol

- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partit? Demandai-je en serrant les poings

- Dix à quinze minutes, soupira t-il en tentant de se redresser

Je me remis à courir vers la sortit cette fois, accompagnant ma course d'un long rugissement de frustration, je l'avais raté de peu, mais à présent j'avais ma confirmation, pour qu'elle accepte d'aller chasser des loups, même si ceux là étaient relativement différents des loups Quilleutes, j'étais sur qu'ils l'avaient sous leur coupe d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à ma fureur.

Peter et Carlisle attendaient là où je les avaient laissé, un vampire du gabarit d'Emmet était au pied de mon commandant, les deux bras en moins.

- Elle est partit en mission avec Aro, informai-je en m'approchant

- Notre ami ici présent nous en a déjà parlé, marmonna Peter, il affirme également qu'elle est sous l'influence du don de Chelsea

Je m'approchai un peu plus afin de parler au garde en question, me baissant à sa hauteur, j'agrippai une poignée de ses cheveux, soulevant violemment sa tête afin de capter son regard.

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'elle est arrivé ici et je te laisserais en vie

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et hocha la tête

- Elle est venu pour nous demander de l'aider afin de contrôler son pouvoir et ses instincts, commença t-il avec un fort accent Italien, mais après le bal, elle n'a apparemment pas apprécié de se retrouver au milieu du repas, en fait, on est pas très sur de ce qui s'est passé, elle s'est enfuit dès qu'elle a vu les humains dans la salle, je l'ait poursuivit à la demande de Aro et je l'ait vu sauter de la fenêtre de sa chambre avec son sac bien décidé à nous quitter, seulement maitre Aro ne l'a pas vu de cet œil, il a décidé de demander à Chelsea de manipuler son esprit et elle est revenu...

- Je me doutai bien qu'il ne laisserait jamais un pouvoir comme le sien le quitter, sifflai-je entre mes dents

- Ce n'est pas que ça, continua le vampire, il veut en faire sa reine, il veut s'accoupler avec elle

- Quoi! Hurlais-je en le soulevant par les cheveux, qu'as-tu dis?

- Maitre Aro a développé des sentiments envers elle, il l'a veut, grimaça t-il dans la douleur

Je laissais tomber son corps, décontenancé par ce que je venais d'apprendre, Carlisle tenta de me calmer en mettant un main sur mon épaule, mais je le repoussai violemment.

- Calme toi Jasper, je connais cette fripouille, il est un homme patient...

Je soupirai en tirant sur mes cheveux, grognant ma haine et ma frustration

- A t-il eu ce qu'il voulait? Demandai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers le vampire qui n'avait pas osé se relever

Celui-ci secoua la tête avec véhémence

- Il veut d'abord s'assurer qu'elle lui ait fidèle, c'est pour ça qu'il est allé avec elle en mission, il la prendra à l'issue de ce voyage

- Où est Chelsea?

Il haussa les épaules en me regardant avec crainte

- Je dois la trouver, la tuer...

- Je ne suis pas sur que cela fonctionne, murmura Carlisle en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Que son pouvoir a beau ne pas être physique, il fonctionne comme tel

- Je ne comprends pas! M'emportais-je en me plan tant devant lui

- Si un vampire qui contrôle le feu allume un foyer, sa mort ne va pas éteindre le feu, il en est de même avec Chelsea

- Alors, il suffit de la faire arrêter! Grognai-je

- Ce n'est pas si simple, je la connait, elle est très fidèle à Aro, comme la plupart de ses gardes elle préférera mourir plutôt que de le trahir

Je mis un coup de pied à l'un des piliers portant la structure devant moi, celui-ci s'effondra dans un nuage de poussière

- Et si je tue Aro? Proposai-je avec espoir

- Alors Bella te haïra certainement, souffla Carlisle en secouant la tête

- Cette Chelsea ne résistera pas longtemps si je la torture, renchéris-je

- Ils sont bien formés Jasper

Je cassais l'une des statuts devant moi, m'enfonçant totalement dans la colère, cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, que je devais juste faire une croix sur elle? J'en étais parfaitement incapable, je ne voulais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas...

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir enlever Aro, annonça Peter, c'est la seule solution, si nous menaçons sa vie, Chelsea libéra Bella

- Et comment allons-nous faire ça si Bella est avec lui? Sifflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Simple, il faut les séparer

J'ai bien cru que j'allais sauter sur Peter pour lui arracher la langue histoire de ne plus entendre ses conneries

- Nous pouvons obliger l'un de ses frères à le faire revenir ici tout en la laissant poursuivre la mission, ça pourrait marcher, d'ailleurs, as-tu une meilleurs idée?

Il avait raison, putain! Je roulais des yeux et me dirigea de nouveau vers le château avec Peter et Carlisle sur les talons, j'allais retourner tout ce putain de château, mais je finirais par trouver une solution, je récupérais Bella d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je reprenais la direction du trône pour trouver Cauis et je fis signe à Peter et Carlisle de prendre le côté opposé pour trouver Marcus, je savais que Peter contrairement à Carlisle ne se gênerait pas pour détruire tous les vampires qu'il croiserait et je n'en attendait pas moins de lui, nous avions besoin des chefs et cette garce de Chelsea, les autres étaient inutiles.

J'entendis la voix de Cauis venant d'une pièce au fond du couloir, il discutait avec quelqu'un, je me précipitai dans sa direction de peur qu'il soit déjà en train de prévenir Aro de ce qui venait de se passer et fut soulagé de le voir parler avec un autre vampire.

- Encore toi! Siffla t-il en se levant de sa chaise

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, me contentant de bondir sur lui, bien sur l'autre vampire tenta de s'interposer, mais je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de m'arrêter, il fut détruit en quelques secondes sous le regard horrifié de Cauis

- Mon frère! Haletât-il, tu as détruit mon frère!

Merde! C'était Marcus ça? Et bien, je ne l'avait pas reconnu, ça lui apprendra à toujours être trop discret. J'attrapai Cauis par le bras pour le trainer hors de la salle afin de retrouver les autres, mais il tenta de résister.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris? Grognai-je en lui envoyant une vague de terreur qui le mit à genoux, tu n'es pas assez fort pour t'opposer à moi et si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseil d'obéir bien gentiment

Il siffla son mécontentement et je le remis sur ses jambes pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur de la pièce à la recherche de Peter et Carlisle

- Où est Chelsea? Demandai-je en resserrant ma prise sur son bras

- Je ne sais pas, si elle n'est pas au château, alors peut-être qu'elle est en ville

- Tu vas me conduire jusqu'à sa chambre! Aboyais-je en le poussant devant moi

Je croisai Peter dans le couloir, sans Carlisle

- Il téléphone à Esmée, m'expliqua t-il, on a pas trouvé Marcus

C'est le moment pour passer des coups de fil! Grommelai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, pour info, j'ai tué Marcus, je ne l'avais pas reconnu

- Tu n'as pas reconnu ton roi! S'emporta Cauis en écarquillant les yeux

Ma main fit rapidement le voyage jusqu'à sa joue avant même que j'enregistre le geste

- Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas de roi, ô imbécile!

Après quelques minutes de balade dans les couloirs, nous arrivions enfin devant la chambre de Chelsea, je poussai Cauis à l'intérieur et lui tendit mon téléphone

- Contact Chelsea et fait là venir ici, ordonnai-je

- Je ne sais pas comment la joindre! Rétorqua t-il avec suffisance en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Je ressentis de suite son mensonge et il se récolta une nouvelle gifle

- Ne me mens pas! Grondai-je excédé par son comportement, appel là et évite de faire des conneries si tu ne veux pas voir tes membres grillés un par un

Il prit le téléphone en m'adressant un regard meurtrier auquel je répondis en souriant, ce connard allait me donner ce que je voulais et s'il luttait, il allait vite apprendre que la torture est une de mes spécialité.


	17. Chapter 17

Pov Bella

Après un long voyage, nous étions enfin arrivé à destination, je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer tuer des loups garous ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de Jacob, mais je savais qu'il me serait difficile de ne pas accéder aux désirs de mon maitre.

Il discutait en ce moment même dans le bureau de Nicolas, il m'avait expliqué que nous allions parcourir les terres sur lesquelles les loups avaient été repérés, il nous fallait les trouver et les exécuter.

J'attendais debout derrière la porte pendant qu'ils se décidaient sur l'itinéraire à prendre, j'avais envi de pleurer, déchiré entre mon besoin d'obéir à mon maitre et la peine de devoir tuer des êtres qui ne m'avaient rien fait.

- Isabella?

Je poussais la porte pour rejoindre Aro qui était assis derrière le bureau de Nicolas, il souriait à pleines dents tendis que son ami paraissait ennuyé par quelque chose.

- Maitre?

- Tu vas partir avec Nicolas et deux de ses gardes à la recherche de ces monstres, ne te pose pas de questions, tues-les! Ordonna t-il en grognant le dernier ordre

- Bien, répondis-je à contre coeur

- Parfait! Vas avec Nicolas

Celui-ci se leva en soupirant, apparemment, il ne semblait pas ravi de devoir nous accompagner, je savais qu'il avait peur, peur de devoir faire face à ces bêtes, j'avais appris qu'il s'était fait attaquer une fois et qu'il avait faillit en mourir.

- Voici, Joshua et Karl, ce sont mes gardes, ils vont nous accompagner

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en observant les deux hommes devant moi, ils devaient sans doute être originaire de la région, ils étaient tous les deux très grands, blonds et parlaient dans une langue ressemblant à du russe.

Nous suivîmes Nicolas qui se mit à courir vers le nord, une sorte de terrain vague enneigé, si je n'avais pas été là pour tuer ces pauvres bêtes, je me serais sans doute arrêté pour admirer le paysage.

Après quelques heures de course, une odeur très forte nous parvint, Nicolas s'arrêta et leva la main pour nous signaler d'en faire autant.

- Vous sentez cette odeur nauséabonde? Demanda t-il le dégout dans la voix

- Oui, cracha l'un de ses gardes, c'est dégoutant

Je roulais des yeux, ils en faisait un peu trop à mon goût, Nicolas recommença à avancer prudemment entre les arbres et c'est à ce moment là que mon téléphone se mit à sonner, ils se retournèrent tous vers moi en grognant visiblement pas heureux de mon manque de discrétion, je savais que ça ne pouvait être que Aro, je décrochai...

- Oui?

- Isabella, je dois retourner d'urgence à Voltera, il semble qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec Marcus...

- Bien, j'arrive de suite

- Non! S'écria t-il, je veux que tu reste et que tu termine la mission, extermine les tous!

- Très bien, maitre, je te contact dès que ce sera terminé

Il raccrocha me laissant perplexe, qu'était-il arrivé à Marcus? Le sifflement de Nicolas me ramena à la réalité et je relevai la tête pour le voir découvrant les dents en m'adressant un regard mauvais

- C'était Aro, tu veux que je lui dise qu'il te dérange? Crachai-je

- Éteints ton putain de téléphone, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire repérer! Rétorqua Nicolas en me fusillant du regard

Je soupirais et le suivis à travers la foret avec ses gardes sur les talons, un hurlement attira notre attention, je vis Nicolas grimacer, il avait peur et aurait certainement préféré être ailleurs.

Pov Jasper

Nous avions attendu un long moment dans la chambre de Chelsea, j'avais forcé Cauis à lui téléphoner pour la faire venir, puis à contacter Aro pour lui dire que Marcus avait été enlevé et qu'il devait rentrer de suite pour interroger tous les gardes, celui-ci avait de suite accepté de revenir, beaucoup trop inquiet par la situation, non pas par amour, mais par ce que les Volturi étaient censés être trois aux yeux de tous, c'était par peur d'être séparé que Aro avait été jusqu'à tué Didyme qui à l'époque voulait s'enfuir avec Marcus loin de Voltera, las de cette vie, je comptais donc sur sa faiblesse et j'étais heureux de constater que cela semblait marcher.

Nous avions dû attendre un long moment avant qu'enfin cette peste de Chelsea fasse son apparition, elle se mit à hurler lorsqu'elle vit Cauis au sol les deux bras en moins, Carlisle qui nous avait conseillé de nous presser de l'affaiblir en déchirant ses membres dès son arrivé, bondit sur elle dès qu'elle passa la porte.

- En l'affaiblissant, elle ne pourra pas utiliser son pouvoir sur nous! S'écria t-il en la tenant fermement

Peter lui arracha les deux bras tout comme son maitre, elle hurla un cri strident et je remerciai le ciel d'avoir tué une grande quantité de la garde en arrivant, s'ils étaient tout arrivé en même temps, nous aurions probablement été dans une mauvaise situation.

Lorsqu'elle fut sous contrôle et incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour nous diviser, Carlisle la lâcha et elle retomba lourdement au sol.

Je m'accroupissais pour me mettre à sa hauteur et souleva son menton d'un doigt

- Tu vas libéré Isabella de ton emprise, ordonnai-je en grognant

- Va au diable! Siffla t-elle difficilement

- Je vais d'abord y envoyer Cauis, ensuite ce sera au tour de Aro qui sera bientôt de retour et pour information, Marcus est déjà mort...

- Non!

Elle regarda son maitre horrifié, celui-ci baissa les yeux, il paraissait honteux d'avoir fait le nécessaire pour faire revenir son frère et Chelsea comprit de suite.

- Maitre! Qu'as-tu fais? Souffla t-elle

- Tais-toi! Rétorqua celui-ci, je ne vais pas mourir pour sauver Aro!

- Nous promettons de vous laisser vivre si tu fais ce que nous te demandons, intervint Carlisle, nous voulons juste récupérer Isabella

Je grognai légèrement, je savais que nous ne devions pas les laisser en vie, Aro ne se gênerait pas pour se venger à la première occasion, mais cependant, je ne dis rien

- Qui nous dis que c'est la vérité? S'égosilla Cauis, nous connaissons tous le major, il n'est pas du genre à laisser qui que ce soit...

- Je ne trahirais pas maitre Aro! S'écria Chelsea

- Et tu préfère qu'il le tue? Qu'ils nous tue tous? Hurla Cauis à son tour

Elle baissa la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées, je tentais de faire fonctionner mon don sur elle pour la pousser à nous faire confiance et au bout de quelques minutes, cela sembla fonctionner...

- Bien, murmura t-elle

- Parfait! Nous allons attendre le retour de Aro ici pour être sur que tu ne joue pas avec nous, dès qu'il sera avec nous, tu libéreras ma compagne et je te rendrais ton maitre en un seul morceau, mentis-je

Elle hocha la tête, Peter arracha une jambe sur chacun d'entre pour ne leur laisser aucune chance de s'échapper et emporta leurs membres pour les cacher je ne sais où en dehors de la chambre, puis, nous sortîmes de la pièce en laissant leurs corps ballonnés histoire que personne ne les entendent hurler. J'avais besoin de chasser pour évacuer ma colère, si tout se passer comme prévu, Isabella me reviendrait dans les prochains jours...


	18. Chapter 18

RETOUR À LA RÉALITÉ

Pov Bella

Nous étions tombé sur le premier loup, tout comme ceux de la Push, il était énorme et dans mon esprit commençait à se jouer une bataille, l'idée même de désobéir à Aro était étrangement douloureux, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais, ils m'avaient forcement fait quelque chose pour que j'en arrive à me sentir aussi mal. Parviendrais-je à supporter la douleur qu'allait me provoquer ma séparation avec Aro, par ce que si je désobéissais, il ne voudra certainement plus de moi, où pourrais-je aller? Qu'allais-je faire? Je ne pouvais pas tuer ces loups en sachant que leur seul crime était d'être en vie, c'était injuste et barbare... comment en étais-je arrivé là?

J'avais la réponse, elle était quelque part dans mon esprit, mais j'avais la sensation qu'une barrière invisible m'empêchait d'avoir accès à cette information, qui m'avait fait ça et pourquoi plus j'en arrivais à creuser, plus c'était douloureux.

- C'est le moment de l'encercler, murmura Nicolas

Je relevais la tête pour voir qu'il s'était légèrement tourné vers moi, son regard passait un message clair, il comptait sur moi pour le tuer, cette pauvre bête n'avait rien fait, cet homme n'avait rien fait, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas le tuer. Nicolas siffla dans ma direction pour attirer mon attention, il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi et il ne semblait pas très désireux de sauter sur cette bête sans moi.

- Nous allons l'encercler et tu utiliseras ton pouvoir sur lui, suis-clair?

Je hochai la tête à contre cœur et il bondit aussitôt sur le flanc gauche du loup, tendit que Joshua sauta de l'autre côté et Karl resta à mes côtés. Le loup poussa un grognement d'avertissement nous demandant clairement de reculer

- Isabella! Hurla Nicolas

Je ne bougeai pas, je ne parvenais pas à faire le moindre mouvement, le loup était gris, il ressemblait à Leah, je n'avais jamais vraiment connu cette fille, mais je me souvenais parfaitement de sa forme lorsqu'elle était un loup, la couleur de sa robe, comment pourrais-je tuer cette bête? Pourquoi?

- Obéis! Grogna Nicolas en me regardant du coin de l'œil

Je voyais bien que Nicolas n'osait pas bouger non plus, mais pour d'autres raisons, pour revenir vers moi, il devrait lui tourner le dos et ce n'est pas une chose à faire, l'animal recula doucement en continuant à grogner méchamment en direction de Nicolas

- En même temps! Ordonna t-il en scrutant intensément son garde

Ils sautèrent tous les deux sur le loup en même temps, l'animal parvint à prendre le bras de Nicolas dans sa gueule, mais Josha lui assena un coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui lui fit lâcher prise, Nicolas bondit de nouveau sur lui en profitant de son manque d'attention et mes jambes acceptèrent soudainement de re fonctionner, je m'élançais non pas sur le loup, mais sur Nicolas qui était parvenu à l'emprisonner dans ses bras, il s'apprêtait à lui faire ce que le nouveau né avait fait à Jacob durant la bataille contre Victoria et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus utiliser mon pouvoir avec le loup dans ses bras. J'atterrissais sur son dos et l'arracha de l'animal pour retomber en arrière avec lui

- Traitresse! Siffla t-il entre ses dents

- Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer! Grognai-je hors de moi

Je vis Joshua mettre de nouveau un coup de pied à l'animal et je sautais sur lui pour l'empêcher de le blesser de nouveau, Nicolas était furieux, il hésitait à m'attaquer parfaitement au courant de ce que j'étais capable de lui faire, je balançais Joshua derrière moi et retourna mon attention sur le loup

- Sauve toi! Hurlais-je

Il poussa un grondement me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir, je secouai la tête en me demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple loup un peu trop gros. En haussant les épaules, je sautais entre le loup et Nicolas pour tenter de le protéger au mieux

- Partez! Sifflai-je, partez et je ne vous ferez pas de mal

- Il doit mourir! Contra Nicolas, ce sont nos ennemies, ils doivent tous mourir!

- Non, j'ai été ami avec des loups, je ne peux pas les éradiquer alors qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait!

Nicolas grogna méchamment avant de me sauter dessus, mais mon bouclier fit son travail et sa tête tomba au sol dans la seconde, je ne voulais pas le tuer d'autant que cela signait ma fin à Voltera, Aro aurait pu me pardonner ma faiblesse mais il ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué un de ses amis. Je n'eus malheureusement pas la chance d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Joshua bondit sur moi sans que je ne le voit arrivé et il m'arracha un bras, puis ce fut au tour de Karl de bondir, mais lui, je ne le laissait pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Je souffrais horriblement et je m'étais affaiblis à la seconde ou mon bras été tombé au sol. Josha bondit de nouveau sur moi et cette fois, ce fut le loup qui me sauva en lui arrachant la tête d'un coup sec, je me laissais alors tomber au sol en sanglotant, me demandant ce que j'allais devenir maintenant que je n'avais nul part où aller.

Les hurlements de plusieurs loups arrivant derrière moi attirèrent mon attention et je me demandais si ma dernière heure était arrivé, ils allaient certainement m'attaquer, je fus surprise de voir le loup gris se placer devant moi pour tenter de me protéger de sa meute, je rassemblais alors mes forces pour ramper jusqu'à mon bras pour le remettre en place et après deux essaies, il se remboita enfin.

Il y avait trois loups à l'orée du bois regardant fixement dans ma direction, le loup gris était blessé et avança vers eux en boitant, puis j'entendis la voix d'un homme...

- Bella?


	19. Chapter 19

COLÈRE ET RÉSISTANCE

Pov Bella

Je levai la tête et me statufia, là, devant moi se tenait Seth, le gamin avait grandit, mais c'était bien lui, il s'avança lentement et étira un léger sourire sur ses lèvres

- Je ne sais pas si je dois sourire, soupira t-il, tu es finalement parvenu à obtenir ta transformation?

- Seth? Murmurai-je en sanglotant, Seth, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Et bien, je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi, mais j'aimerais que tu répondes d'abord à ma première question, qui t'as transformé?

Je me redressais sur mes coudes en souriant, heureuse et paumé comme jamais.

- Un nomade

- Pourquoi Bella? Question stupide, surement pour être avec Edward...

- Non... heu... je mourrais et un nomade m'as trouvé, avouai-je à demi mot

- Tu mourrais? De quoi?

- Ne me demande pas ça Seth, priai-je en fermant les yeux

- Désolé, mais les choses ont changé à présent et je dois tout savoir pour éviter que mes frères ne te tue

- Suicide

- Pourquoi Bella? S'écria t-il brusquement hors de lui, pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

- Pourquoi les gens en arrivent là? Ricanai-je sombrement, pour ma défense toutefois, j'ai prié le vampire en question de me laisser mourir ou de me tuer rapidement...

Il soupira en secouant la tête et m'aida à me relever, je n'avais plus mal au bras, mais j'avais perdu beaucoup de venin et j'étais très faible.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici maintenant?

- Tu ne sais pas?S'étonna t-il

- Je ne te demanderais pas si je savais Seth...

- La réserve à été attaqué il y a un peu plus d'un an, d'ailleurs deux de ces hommes étaient là le jour de l'attaque, grogna t-il en désignant les corps du menton, nous somme pratiquement tous mort, en fait, Leah et moi sommes les seuls à avoir survécu, ensuite nous avons envoyé les humains que nous avions pu sauver dans leur familles en dehors de la réserve et ma sœur et moi sommes partit pour tenter de prévenir les nôtres à travers le monde de ce que les vampires, les Volturi pour être exacte, voulaient nous faire...

Lorsque j'entendis le nom de la famille que j'avais intégré, je me laissais de nouveau tomber au sol

- Bella? Bella? S'inquiéta Seth en me secouant

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là? Ils m'avaient forcement fait quelque chose, je n'aurais jamais pu rester avec eux sans cela, quitter Jasper... Jasper... j'avais été heureuse avec lui, ça n'avait pas été long, mais je l'avait aimé et du jour au lendemain, plus rien... je ne voulais plus que Aro...

- Bella?

- Je crois... je crois que j'ai été manipulé, marmonnai-je pour moi même, mon dieu, que m'ont-ils fait?

- De quoi tu parles? C'est pour ça que tu étais avec eux? Tu étais là pour nous tuer?

- Ils... ils m'ont fait quelque chose, m'obligeant à rester lié à eux... à Aro, mais je ne sais pas quoi! Grognai-je en m'agitant, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait, mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant ce loup, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, il me rappelait ta sœur, sa robe était de la même couleur et...

- En fait Bella, c'est Leah que tu as sauvé, ricana Seth

- Hein?

- C'était Leah le loup que tu as sauvé, répéta t-il

- Ho! Je n'aurais jamais cru revoir l'un d'entre vous ici...

- Nous avons rencontré une meute en passant dans la région et nous avons décidé de rester avec eux...

- Seth, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce qui me lie à eux est moins fort et... je dois contacter Jasper... je n'en ai pas vraiment envi mais...

- Tu viens de sauver ma sœur Bella, bien sur que je vais t'aider, de quoi as-tu besoin?

- Que tu m'empêche par la force si nécessaire de retourner en Italie, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir résister, merde! Je ne sais même pas comment le lien à pu s'affaiblir à ce point

Il hocha la tête et se tourna pour faire signe aux autres loups de partir, Leah tourna son museau vers nous et suivit les autres en boitant.

- Ils n'ont pas confiance en toi, s'excusa Seth

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en moi, soupirai-je tristement en attrapant mon portable

Je dû me concentrer une seconde pour me remémorer le numéro de Jasper, je pris une grande inspiration et colla le téléphone à mon oreille

- Oui?

- Jasper?

- Bella? Putain t'es où?

- Hum, c'est dur, grommelai-je, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait... je... je sens que c'est moins fort mais... je... je ressens un dégout, j'ai... j'ai l'impression de trahir Aro en te parlant, avouai-je honteuse

- C'est normal, Chelsea à détruit nos liens et les a remplacés par ceux que tu as maintenant pour Aro, viens en Italie...

- Non! Si je reviens je n'aurais plus la force de résister, j'ai faillit tuer Leah aujourd'hui...

- Leah? La Leah de la Push?

Une évidence me vint soudainement à l'esprit et je tombai de nouveau au sol horrifié par la réalité qui venait de me frapper dur

- Bella? S'enquit Seth en me tenant dans ses bras

- Si... si toi et ta sœur êtes les seuls survivants, ça veut dire que Jacob...

- Il est mort Bella, désolé, soupira Seth

Je me remis à sangloter hystérique pendant que Seth s'empara du téléphone pour parler à Jasper, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était mort, mon ami, celui que j'avais aimé comme un frère était mort, tué par ceux que je servais...


	20. Chapter 20

RECONQUÉRIR

Pov Jasper

Après avoir expliqué la situation à Seth, je glissai mon portable dans ma poche et je retournai voir Peter qui était resté à proximité de la chambre de Chelsea pour s'assurer que personne n'y entrerait.

Je réalisa soudain que si le lien entre Bella et Aro s'était suffisamment affaiblie pour qu'elle parvienne à lui désobéir, cela voulait dire que l'état de Chelsea y était pour quelque chose, donc que Carlisle avait tord et que sa mort signifierait sans doute que son pouvoir mourrait avec elle.

Peter était adossé au mur près de la porte de la chambre, il discutait avec Carlisle.

- Je viens de parler à Bella, lâchai-je incapable de retenir le sourire qui se propagea sur mon visage

- Quoi?

- Tu as bien entendu, je suis ravis de te dire Carlisle, que pour une fois tu as eu tord, le pouvoir de Chelsea semble s'être affaiblie et Bella m'as téléphoné après avoir désobéis à Aro, j'ai également parlé à Seth, il m'as apprit que Aro avait détruit les loups de la Push, ils sont tous morts sauf lui et sa sœur qui ont fuit jusqu'en Russie où ils ont rencontré une nouvelle meute, je suis parvenu à les convaincre de nous rejoindre ici, ils vont venir avec Bella et je vais leur offrir leur vengeance, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour Seth et sa sœur, ce qu'à fait Aro était injustifié, il savait très bien que les loups de la Push n'avaient rien à voir avec les enfants de la lune et pourtant il ne s'est pas gêné pour les faire tuer

- Mon dieu! Murmura Carlisle choqué, je ne savais pas, comment Aro a t-il pu apprendre leur existence?

- Aucune idée, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, pour l'heure, nous devons tuer Chelsea et Cauis, puis nous allons avoir besoin de nous préparer à recevoir Aro et ses gardes comme il se doit...

- Mais que va t-il se passer entre toi et Bella, je veux dire, si Chelsea n'inverse pas ce qu'elle a fait...

- Bella ne ressent plus rien pour moi, soupirai-je tristement, au moins lorsque cette garce sera morte, elle ne ressentira plus rien pour Aro non plus, je ne doute pas de ma capacité à reconquérir Bella, si elle m'as aimé une fois, elle pourra le faire une deuxième fois

Peter arqua un sourcil, je passai devant lui en lui adressant un grognement, Bella était déjà tombé amoureuse de moi, pourquoi doutait-il que cela puisse se reproduire? J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre, les corps étaient au sol, seul quelques membres manquaient, je savais que Peter les avaient mit ailleurs pour ne leur laisser aucune chance.

Je fis signe à Peter de s'occuper de Chelsea pendant que je me chargeai de démembrer le corps de Cauis, il hurla, nous demandant pourquoi nous avions changé d'avis, mais je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, ce salaud méritait de mourir, je savais qu'il était autant responsable de ce qui était arrivé aux loups que son frère, d'ailleurs, c'était peut-être lui qui avait insisté pour les détruire sa haine pour les enfants de la lune était connu de tous. Je n'aimais pas spécialement les loups, mais ils ne faisaient que défendre leur territoire, ils ne demandaient rien d'autre que de protéger leur peuple, ils n'avaient rien faire pour provoquer les Volturi et ils avaient été détruit sans la moindre chance de parvenir à se défendre, il s'agissait d'une exécution, ni plus, ni moins.

Peter se chargea de bruler les corps pendant que je m'installai sur le lit en me demandant comment je devrais me comporter avec Bella, et si elle ne voulait pas de moi? Et si je ne parvenais pas à la faire de nouveau mienne?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Carlisle en s'installant sur le lit auprès de moi, je suis sur que tout se passera bien

- Comment peux-tu en être si sur? J'ai beau essayer de me rassurer, elle peut très bien ne pas me laisser l'approcher et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans elle

- Comme tu l'as dis, si elle a sus t'aimer une fois, elle saura le faire de nouveau, je ne suis pas inquiet, Chelsea lui a volé le lien que vous aviez créer, pas ses souvenirs, elle sait qu'elle t'as aimé et maintenant, elle sait aussi qu'elle a été manipulé

Je hochai la tête en espérant que Carlisle avait raison, elle serait là avec Seth et Leah avant demain matin, Aro quand à lui, arriverait dans quelques heures et nous devions nous préparer à le recevoir. Celui qui m'inquiétait réellement était Alec, je ne savais pas comment le tuer avant qu'il joue de son pouvoir sur nous, car dans ce cas là, nous serions tous morts.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi? Demanda Peter en pénétrant dans la chambre

- Alec

- Oui Alec, soupira t-il, comment allons-nous faire contre lui?

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit capable de s'en prendre à plusieurs cibles en même temps, intervint Carlisle

- Je suis sur qu'il peut, rétorqua Peter

Serais-je capable de l'immobiliser avec mon don? Peut-être qu'en plaçant Peter sur le toit en attente de leur passage... je pourrais tenter d'affaiblir Alec avec mon don en espérant qu'il reporte son attention sur moi, laissant l'ouverture nécessaire à Peter de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la tête, Peter n'ayant pas d'odeur, si il ne se montrait pas, ils ne le verraient pas arriver...

- Peter, je veux que tu te planque sur le toit donnant sur les jardins à l'arrière du château, ils arriveront de là, je me présenterais à eux et userais de mon don pour tenter de les affaiblir, dès que l'attention d'Alec se reportera sur moi, tu saute sur lui et le démembre...

- Et tu crois que les autres vont nous laisser faire? Me coupa t-il en levant un sourcil

- C'est là que Carlisle entre en jeu, souriais-je en regardant l'intéressé

- Moi?

- Oui, toi Carlisle, tu te tiendras derrière la porte, prêt à bondir, le principal est de mettre Alec hors d'état de nuire, je pourrais gérer le reste

- Tu es sur de toi? Grommela Carlisle, je ne suis pas un combattant

- Oui, je suis au courant Carlisle, je suis sur que ça peut marcher, il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention de la part d'Alec pour permettre à Peter de s'en débarrasser, ensuite je prendrais les choses en main

Je me levai, satisfait de mon plan, de toute façon nous n'avions pas le choix, la priorité était de se débarrasser de Aro, je retournai vers le hall d'accueil du château pour recontacter Bella, je voulais savoir si la mort de Chelsea avait eu l'effet espéré et également lui expliquer la situation à elle, Seth et Leah.

Je composai le numéro de Bella, la main tremblante, je ne pouvais plus l'appeler ma compagne à présent et ça me rendais aussi malade qu'un vampire pouvait l'être.

- Allo?

- Bella... c'est heu... Jasper

- J'imagine que c'est grâce à toi si je me sens totalement libéré du lien que j'avais avec Aro? Me demanda t-elle

- Nous nous sommes débarrasser de Chelsea, marmonnai-je en m'adossant au mur derrière moi, je n'étais pas sur que ça fonctionne...

- Merci, murmura t-elle, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, avouai-je à demi mot, mais le principale est que tu ailles bien...

- Je suis désolé Jasper, elle a tué ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais je me souviens de ce qui est arrivé, c'est de ma faute, j'ai paniqué et...

- S'il te plais Bella, soupirai-je en retenant un sanglot, reviens, c'est tout ce que je te demande, Aro sera bientôt là avec ses gardes, nous allons essayer de nous débarrasser d'Alec et comme je l'est promit à Seth, si nous survivons, je garderais Aro au chaud pour lui

- Si vous survivez? S'écria t-elle

- Alec est l'un des seuls vampires que je connaisses dont le pouvoir peut m'être fatale, dis-je en fermant les yeux, je sais... je sais que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi... mais au cas ou... je veux que tu sache que je t'aime Bella, peut importe ce qui s'est passé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours...

- Jasper...

- Ne... ne dis rien, suppliai-je de peur d'être rejeté, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais bientôt te voir

- Jasper...

- Il faut que j'y aille, Aro ne va pas tarder, dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche, j'avais beau espéré la revoir, j'avais aussi peur de lui faire face, peur qu'elle se dise incapable de m'aimer, peur qu'elle anéantisse mon monde avec de simples paroles...

- Tu aurais peut-être dû la laisser parler, ricana Peter

- Ta gueule! Grognai-je en serrant les mâchoires, je n'avais pas envi d'être rejeté maintenant...

- Écoute, je ne sais pas si il sera facile de la récupérer, mais ce que je sais c'est que Bella ne te tournera pas le dos de cette façon

- Je ne veux pas de son amitié, si c'est ce que tu veux dire

- Peut-être devras-tu en passer par là pour la reconquérir...

En soupirant, je fis signe à Peter de me suivre afin de prendre position, je savais qu'Aro n'était plus très loin, Carlisle vint nous rejoindre et prit place, Peter sauta sur le toit et je me mis face à la porte attendant patiemment en espérant avoir la chance de revoir Bella...


	21. Chapter 21

Pov Bella

J'avais eu beaucoup de difficultés à me relever tant le choc de la mort de Jacob avait été atroce, dans mes fantasmes, mon ami était heureux, il avait rencontré son imprégné avec laquelle il s'était sans doute marié, peut-être même qu'il avait des enfants, même si je ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, j'aimais croire qu'il était heureux, qu'il allait bien, j'en avais bêtement été persuadé...

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça...

J'entendais Seth parler au téléphone, mais je ne comprenais rien, je ne ressentais rien si ce n'est le chaos intérieur, celui que j'avais décidé de rejoindre avait été responsable de la mort de mes amis, ceux là même à qui je devais la vie. J'aurais voulu courir vers Voltera et les détruire, tous les tuer pour ce qu'ils avaient osé faire, cracher ma haine au visage de celui que j'avais appelé maitre.

Je le haïssait mais je me haïssais aussi

Je voulais qu'ils meurent tous pour avoir osé touché au seul qui ne m'avait jamais trahi ou blessé, qui m'avait toujours aimé de manière inconditionnelle, sans jamais rien me demander en échange, celui que j'avais été seule à faire souffrir...

Seth me ramassa au bout d'un certain temps pour tenter de me convaincre d'aller à Voltera, le garçon voulait sa vengeance et il savait que sa sœur aussi ne rêvait que de ça. J'avais catégoriquement refusé au début, je me savais puissante, que ce passerait-il si le lien se renforçait en me rapprochant de Voltera?

Et puis, à force de plaider, il était parvenu à me convaincre, me promettant de m'arracher la tête avant que je ne puisse me retourner contre eux, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il en est le temps.

Peu de temps après, nous fument rejoint par Leah, elle était plus amère encore qu'à l'époque ou je l'avais rencontré, ce que je pouvais comprendre, après avoir discuté de notre départ pour l'Italie, de la promesse qu'avait fait Jasper de garder Aro jusqu'à notre arrivé, nous nous mettions tous les trois en route dans un silence de mort, moi, prise par les souvenirs d'une humanité perdu, une humanité ou Jacob était à mes côtés, Seth et Leah quand à eux, semblaient savourer par avance la vengeance vers laquelle ils couraient, ils en avaient rêvé si longtemps, priant pour qu'un jour une opportunité telle que celle-ci se présente à eux.

Et bien, c'était aujourd'hui...

A aucun moment, je ne fus jugé par l'un d'eux pour la couleur de mes iris, ils savaient que je me nourrissais d'humain, mais je n'eus à essuyer aucune remarque, non, nous ne faisions que courir sans nous arrêter, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis mon téléphone sonna... Jasper... je ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'il vivait, Chelsea avait beau m'avoir volé mes sentiments à son égard, elle n'avait pas prit mes souvenirs, je savais que tout été de ma faute... encore, je savais que je l'avais quitté après avoir paniqué. Lorsque j'avais pris conscience de la nature de mon pouvoir, de sa puissance meurtrière, j'avais eu peur, peur de le blesser, peur de provoquer de nouveau la mort de quelqu'un, par ce qu'ils pouvaient me dire ce qu'ils voulaient, j'étais responsable de la mort de Gaël, je l'avais lâchement abandonné.

Panique, perte de contrôle, colère m'avaient habité durant tout le temps ou j'avais voulu ma vengeance, oui, j'avais tué Maria, mais cette vengeance s'était transformé en un massacre immonde, du peu que je me souvienne, aucun de ses soldats n'avait eu la moindre chance, je ne leur avait pas laissé le temps pour ça.

Alors oui, j'avais fuis, comme la lâche que j'étais, j'avais fuis d'abord par peur, mais aussi par honte, j'étais devenu une sorte de monstre que personne ne pouvait arrêter et je me demandai encore et encore ce qui serait arrivé si Jasper avait été à mes côtés durant ma perte de contrôle, aurais-je brulé son corps à lui aussi? Aurais-je entassé sa tête avec les autres? Ma folie m'aurait-elle fait oublier ce qu'il était pour moi au point d'en arriver à lui faire du mal?

Je ne l'aimais plus, mais je me souvenais de ses sentiments, ceux que nous avions partagés, je me souvenais de la plénitude que j'avais ressentis dans ses bras, de son amour planant autour de moi, de ses mains voyageant sur mon corps, il ne méritait pas ce que je lui avais fait et lui m'avait déjà pardonné.

Le savoir en danger me rendait malade, j'aurais voulu qu'il me laisse le temps de lui dire de fuir, de ne pas tenter de se battre contre Alec, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure par ma faute, pas lui, pas encore...

Mais après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait toujours, il s'était empressé de raccrocher, je devinais qu'il avait peur de mon rejet et je ne savais pas quoi penser à ce sujet, peut importe que mes sentiments ce soient taris, même si j'étais parfaitement incapable de lui promettre quoi que ce soit, j'étais prête à lui offrir une chance ou peut-être était-ce moi qui avait besoin qu'il m'en offre une autre. Je voulais avoir la chance de ressentir ces émotions qu'il m'avait fait ressentir, je voulais me sentir aimé encore... je voulais appartenir à quelqu'un encore... à la surface mon amour était mort, mais au fond, tout au fond de moi, j'aime à croire que tout n'était pas mort et je voulais une chance de lui prouver cela, de me prouver cela.

Seth et Leah avaient patiemment attendu la fin de notre conversation téléphonique, nous étions presque arrivé en Autriche et je savais que nous devions nous presser, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, lui, Carlisle ou Peter, il n'en était pas question et puisqu'à présent, le lien entre cette pourriture d'Aro et moi était définitivement mort, je pouvais courir vers Voltera sans crainte. Je me tournais vers les deux loups attendant à une centaine de mètres derrière moi pour leur demander d'accélérer la cadence

- Ils sont en danger, nous devons nous presser d'avantage! M'écriai-je avant de m'élancer de nouveau

Aro avait de l'avance, mais lui voyageait en voiture et c'était là notre chance de ne pas arriver trop tard.

Je courrais plus vite sans être sur que les loups pourraient me suivre, sincèrement, à cet instant, peu m'importais qu'ils puissent ou non me suivre, je devais arriver jusqu'à ce foutu château avant qu'ils ne leur arrivent quoi que soit, par-ce qu'amour ou pas, il me serait assurément impossible de continuer à vivre en me sachant responsable de la mort de Jasper.

Jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de se rendre en Italie si ça n'avait été pour venir jusqu'à moi, jamais il n'aurait eu à se mettre en danger si je n'avais pas stupidement frapper à leur porte, tout était de ma faute par ce que j'avais passé mon temps à faire les mauvais choix, à agir comme une imbécile. Je me jurai intérieurement que si nous avions la chance d'en sortir tous en vie, je fermerai ma grande gueule et me contenterais de faire ce qu'on me dit de faire pour changer, peut-être qu'alors, je ne causerais plus de problème, peut-être qu'enfin, je serais utile au lieu de ne causer que des ennuies à tous le monde?

Alors je courrais, plus vite, me jurant de ne pas m'arrêter avant d'être arrivé à destination, je sentais à peine mes pieds sur le sol, je volais littéralement, bien décidé à les sauver... à le sauver.

Pov Jasper

Nous attendions depuis plusieurs heures, ne sachant pas exactement le temps qu'il faudrait à Aro pour arriver, ni même de quel façon il avait décidé de revenir, j'avais préféré être prudent. Je souriais en entendant les plaintes de Peter, il en avait marre d'attendre perché sur ce toit, moi aussi j'en avais marre, je voulais que ça se termine, qu'ils arrivent et qu'on en finisse.

Je voulais avoir la chance de revoir Bella, de tenter de la reconquérir, malgré ma crainte du rejet, je voulais espérer, j'en avait besoin, je voulais son amour, c'est pourquoi je tentais de ne pas penser à un éventuel échec.

Après plus de six heures d'attente pendant lesquelles je félicitai nos capacités vampiriques permettant de rester immobile durant des heures sans mal, j'entendis enfin le bruit de deux véhicules se garant à l'arrière du château.

- Ce sont eux, murmura Peter

- Bien, vous savez quoi faire

Je me redressais légèrement en me concentrant sur les émotions autour de moi, il me fallait les attaquer dès qu'ils passeraient la porte du jardin, je ne pouvais qu'espérai voir Alec arriver en premier, près de ce fils de chienne de roi si possible.

Et comme si un dieu quelconque m'avait entendu, c'est exactement ce qui arriva, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec et un autre vampire marchant devant Aro, d'après leur façon de se déplacer, ils semblaient savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, il est vrai que j'avais déjà tué tous les vampires censé protéger les jardins, sans doute se demandaient-ils où ces braves garçons étaient passé...

Dès qu'Alec passa la porte, je le fit tomber à genoux avec une immense dose de peur, celui-ci s'effondra et d'après l'expression de son visage, il devait se demander d'où cela venait, Peter sauta immédiatement de son perchoir pour bondir sur lui afin de lui arracher la tête tendit que Carlisle se jeta sur le garde qui se trouvait encore devant Aro.

Et se fut à mon tour de m'élancer sur Aro avant de lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, d'un geste rapide, j'arrachai ses bras pour les balancer derrière moi avec force, Peter laissa tomber le corps d'Alec sur le sol et jeta sa tête le plus loin possible, puis il se précipita sur le vampire que Carlisle ne parvenait pas à tuer et au moment ou je pensais que nous nous en étions très bien sortit, trois autres vampires firent leur apparition, le plus grand fut si rapide, qu'à peine après avoir démembrer Carlisle, il était déjà sur Peter, je tentais d'user de mon don sur les deux autres, mais ils ne m'en laissèrent pas le temps, je fus violemment projeté contre le mur et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà sur moi...

Voilà exactement ce qui faisait perdre une bataille, les événements imprévus... véritable malédiction effritant totalement une stratégie et c'était exactement ce qui se passait en ce moment même, je n'avais tout simplement pas prévu ça, que d'autres gardes mettent autant de temps à arriver, tellement, que j'étais sur que Aro n'avait que deux gardes avec lui...

C'était donc notre fin et tendit que je sentais mes membres être arrachés de mon corps, je ne pouvais penser qu'à elle, au moins, j'avais pu lui dire que je l'aimais.


	22. Chapter 22

Merci pour tous vos coms, je sens que certaines vont me dire que je suis une sadique... comment répondre à ça?

Oui, assurément...

* * *

Pov Bella

Je courrais encore et encore, j'étais tellement inquiète que je n'avais pas pris la peine de vérifier les deux loups avec moi, je n'étais plus en vue pour eux, mais je savais qu'il pourrait me suivre grâce à mon odeur. Durant tout le trajet, je me repassai chaque souvenirs avec Jasper, la première fois ou nous avons eu des rapports intimes n'avait rien à voir avec des sentiments amoureux, du moins, à ce moment là, nous ne le savions pas encore, seuls nos instincts s'étaient manifestés, tellement d'ailleurs, que j'avais été choqué en sortant de ma transe. Je pensais aussi à la première fois ou je l'avais entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais à lui... mais tous cela avait été gâché par ce que je n'avais pas été capable de sauver Gaël, je m'étais sentis horrifié, anéantis, c'était mon rôle, nous avions un marché et au delà de ça, il était mon ami, un ami que j'aurais peut-être fini par aimer si je n'avais pas revu Jasper, Gaël était drôle et prévenant, il avait été patient avec moi et pour seul remerciement, je l'avait laissé mourir seul.

Alors bien sur, j'avais été bouleversé et je me haïssais, aujourd'hui encore, je ne parvenais pas à me pardonner, cela n'empêcher pas que j'avais eu tord de courir vers les Volturi en espérant un quelconque aide, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils utiliseraient de telles méthodes, encore moins qu'ils étaient responsables de la mort de la meute qui m'avait accueillit à bras ouvert alors que j'étais toujours humaine, ils m'avaient sauvés et sans le savoir, j'étais entré au service de leur meurtrier.

Enfin, la ville était en vue, j'étais plus rapide que les loups alors je pouvais me permettre de passer à proximité des humains sans être vue, en revanche, je savais que Seth et Leah devraient reprendre leur forme humaine pour entrer dans la ville, les gens paniqueraient en voyant deux loups géant se balader en ville. Je bondissais sur les toits afin de ne pas perdre de temps, l'odeur d'Aro et de ses gardes n'était pas loin, je sautais d'un toit à l'autre aussi vite que je pouvais et enfin, je vis la devanture du château à moins de deux kilomètres droit devant moi.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque je sentis une odeur de fumé, l'un des vampires faisait un feu et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il s'agissait de Jasper, je devais déjà vivre avec la mort de Gaël sur la conscience, je serais incapable de supporter que lui aussi meure par ma faute, lui ou Peter... j'imaginai déjà les pires scénarios dans mon esprit, comment pourrais-je dire à Charlotte que Peter était mort à cause de moi, et Carlisle, mon dieu Carlisle! Seth m'avait dit qu'il était à Voltera avec Jasper et Peter...

Un bond de plus et j'étais sur l'un des balcons de l'aile ouest, un autre et j'étais sur le toit de l'entré donnant sur les jardins privés de Aro, le dernier et je me retrouvai sur la pelouse en fasse de deux des gardes de Aro, l'un d'entre eux était devant le corps de Jasper... démembré, il ne m'avait pas vu de suite, je fus prise de panique en le voyant prêt à jeter l'un de ses bras au feu.

Bondissant, je poussais un rugissement sauvage et me jetais sur lui, dans le choc, le bras tomba derrière lui, j'étais si enragé que je n'eus aucun mal à lui arracher la tête alors que Renata s'élançait sur moi. Je laissais retomber le corps au sol et sentis Renata me repousser contre la porte du château, elle se recula légèrement en m'adressant un regard mauvais

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues? Cracha t-elle, ils ont attaqué Voltera, démembré Aro, Alec et Afton, et toi tu arrive pour les sauver?

- Ce sont mes amis, rétorquai-je, peut-être que si Aro n'avait pas utilisé Chelsea pour m'obliger à rester, ils ne se seraient pas sentit obligé d'attaquer le château pour venir me sauver

- Sale petite peste!

Je sentis son pathétique bouclier tenter de faire perdre tout mes moyens, était-elle stupide? Elle savait pourtant que son pouvoir ne pouvait pas avoir d'impact sur moi, du moins, je pensais qu'elle était au courant. J'étirais un sourire mauvais et sa tête tomba au sol la seconde d'après.

En soupirant bruyamment, je baladais mon regard sur les corps jonchant le sol, Jasper avait la tête ainsi que l'un de ses bras en moins, malgré l'horreur de la scène, je ne pouvais qu'être soulagé, je cherchais alors les corps de Peter et de Carlisle, remarquant au passage celui de Aro

- Merci, murmurai-je en trouvant les corps démembrés

Apparemment, j'étais arrivé à temps, je ramassais les morceaux des gardes et les balança négligemment au feu, puis je me tournai vers Carlisle, il était le seul à avoir gardé sa tête, mais il paraissait incapable de parler, ses yeux me suivaient et j'avoue que le voir dans cet état était vraiment effrayant, digne d'un film d'horreur, je ramassai l'un de ses bras et tenta de le recoller au reste de son corps, il hocha la tête pour me donner son approbation, il est vrai que je n'avais jamais eu à faire une telle chose, mais ce fut plus facile que prévu, le bras se rattacha presque de lui même, c'était si étrange...

- Est-ce que je dois trouver du sang? Demandai-je

Il hocha la tête apparemment incapable de me répondre

- Ok, je m'occupe de Jasper et Peter d'abord et j'y vais

Je me baissais devant le corps de Jasper et recolla consciencieusement son bras, puis sa tête, mais je fus horrifié de constater qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, je me tournai vers Carlisle en sanglotant, il aurait du se réveiller, au moins ouvrir les yeux

- Il n'ouvre pas les yeux! Hurlais-je

- Sang, marmonna Carlisle

Je soupirai en me redressant et bondissais sur le toit prête à courir en direction de la première foret lorsque j'aperçus à quelques centaines de mètres Seth et Leah marchant dans l'une des ruelles menant au château.

- Seth, je dois aller en foret pour ramener quelques proies, ils ont tous été démembrés et ont besoin de sang, dis-je en apparaissant devant eux

- Ils vont survivre?

- Je pense que oui, Carlisle va bien, il est juste très faible, mais Jasper n'ouvre pas les yeux, quand à Peter, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper de lui

- Et Aro? Demanda sèchement Leah

- Démembré aussi, Seth, tu peux venir m'aider?

Celui-ci hocha la tête nous partîmes en courant pour prendre quelques proies, fort heureusement, il y avait une foret pas très loin et il nous fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour nous approvisionner, vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour dans les jardins du château, Leah était assise près de Carlisle, silencieuse.

- Seth, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de Peter?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Me demanda t-il en grimaçant

- C'est simple, tu prends chaque membre et tu les colles à leur place, le reste se fera tout seul

- C'est dégoutant, marmonna t-il en posant les deux proies qu'il portait par terre pour aller jusqu'au corps de Peter

Je m'accroupissais devant le corps de Jasper, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter, je fis une incision dans la jugulaire du chevreuil avec mon ongle et ouvrit sa bouche pour y verser directement le sang, malheureusement, le sang coulait plus en dehors de sa bouche que dedans, je soupirais et ramena l'animal à Carlisle, plus vite il serait sur pied, plus vite il pourrait s'occuper de Jasper.

- Bois, lui dis-je en soulevant légèrement sa tête

Carlisle enfonça directement ses dents dans le cou de l'animal et le vida rapidement, il parut se sentir beaucoup mieux très rapidement.

- Carlisle, aide le, suppliai-je

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, soupira t-il en se levant, mais il aurait dû se réveiller, ouvrir les yeux... je ne comprends pas...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demandai-je prise de panique, il est mort?

- Je ne sais pas Bella...


	23. Chapter 23

ATTENTE

Pov Bella

Cela faisait près d'une semaine, une semaine que j'attendais près de son corps sans vie, Carlisle avait tenté de comprendre, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Nous avions décidé de rester à Voltera jusqu'à son réveil, mais s'il ne se réveillait jamais?

Steh et Leah s'étaient fait un plaisir de remonter le corps de Aro afin de le déchirer, encore et encore, j'en avais presque eu pitié pour lui, se faire torturer ainsi durant plusieurs jours... mais je pouvais comprendre leur besoin de vengeance et si je n'avais pas été si inquiète pour Jasper, j'y aurais certainement pris part également, après tout, Aro était responsable de la mort des loups, mais aussi de l'état de Jasper, même si je savais qu'au fond, si je n'avais pas été si naïve, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Je soupirais en me déplaçant sur le lit dans lequel nous l'avions installé, malgré la mort de mes sentiments pour lui dont Chelsea était responsable, ces quelques jours à ses côtés avaient suffit à faire renaitre la plupart de ces émotions perdu. Il n'était pas difficile de s'attacher à Jasper, tous mes souvenirs de nos ébats m'appartenaient toujours, il était beau, fier, mystérieux, énigmatique même.

Je caressais doucement ses boucles blondes, je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginer avec les yeux bleus, même s'il est vrai que la transformation ne nous rendait que plus beaux, je me doutais qu'il avait dû être magnifique durant son temps humain, je pouvais presque voir à quel point ses cheveux dorés pouvaient faire ressortir ses magnifiques iris bleus.

Il avait risqué sa vie pour moi, il était dans cet état à cause de moi, j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement l'idée de me retrouver, mais j'avais si peu confiance en moi et par la même, si peu confiance en son amour. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte de suite, mais Edward m'avait fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais imaginé, je n'avais pendant longtemps ressenti que la douleur de l'abandon, mais aux vus de ce que j'avais récemment découvert, la trahison s'était vite ajouté dans l'équation sans même que je n'en prenne réellement conscience. Jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé qu'il avait pu avoir des relations sexuelles avec Alice, tout autant que je n'aurais jamais cru non plus qu'il pourrait un jour menacer un membre de sa famille, Esmée qui plus est.

Une partie de moi voulait se lever, courir, le retrouver et broyer sa gorge de mes propres mains, pour avoir provoqué tant de malheurs, non pas pour sa trahison, encore moins pour son abandon, mais pour avoir provoqué la mort de Gaël, avoir provoqué ma perte de contrôle, qui avait elle même fini par me conduire à Voltera, conduit à trahir celui qui paraissait capable de guérir les peines de mon coeur, de tuer la solitude qui menaçait mon éternité.

- Est-ce que ça va? Entendis-je derrière moi

Je sursautais, surprise, j'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées. Ma tête fit un quart de tour et je découvrais Peter, adossé sur le pas de la porte, il souriait faiblement, tristement.

- Non, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux sur le plancher, j'ai provoqué tant de malheurs, j'ai fais tant d'erreurs...

Il pénétra lentement dans la chambre et se planta près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu vers les jardins du château

- Tu as eu peur de toi-même, répondit-il doucement, c'est quelque chose de compréhensible

- J'ai honte Peter, j'ai peur aussi, je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas, sanglotais-je en reportant mon attention sur le visage angélique qui paraissait endormit

Peter soupira et se tourna vers moi, son sourire avait disparut et il paraissait lui même s'empêcher de sangloter

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu ne savais pas qui était réellement les Volturi, de quoi Aro était capable...

- Mais j'ai laissé Edward s'échapper! M'écriai-je en serrant les poings

- Tu étais bouleversé et puis, tu ne pouvais pas non plus savoir qu'il irait jusqu'à nous trahir de la sorte

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il serait capable de tout, surtout après qu'il est osé menacer Esmée... je n'ai pas d'excuses, je ne veux pas d'excuses, Gaël est mort par ma faute, Jasper est dans cet état par ma faute... et je suis sur que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé aux loups

Peter s'approcha de moi et posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule

- Nous sommes tous responsable de certains malheurs Bella, même nos décisions les plus innocentes peuvent parfois avoir des conséquences indirectes, nous n'y pouvons rien, ce qui est important, c'est que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de faire de mal...

- Lorsque... je me suis réveillé de ma transe dans le camp de Maria, j'étais terrifié, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais responsable d'un tel carnage, il m'a suffit d'imaginer une seconde faire la même chose à Jasper ou l'un d'entre vous par inadvertance... imaginer être responsable de votre mort... je ne savais pas quoi faire, où aller et pour moi, à ce moment là, la seule façon de pouvoir le retrouver un jour était d'apprendre à contrôler ce don... et maintenant...s'il ne se réveille pas... je... je...

Je interrompis, tremblante, sanglotant les mains plaquées sur mon visage, qu'avais-je fais?

- Il finira par se réveiller, le major tient trop à te revoir pour rester ainsi, j'ai confiance en lui

Me contentant de hocher la tête, je forçais un sourire et Peter disparut rapidement hors de la chambre, je savais qu'il essayait de me rassurer, je savais aussi que lui même doutait de plus en plus. Si même Carlisle ou Eleazar n'avait pas d'espoir, alors qui pourrait en avoir?

Plusieurs jours passèrent et rien ne changea, malgré mes nombreuses supplications, Jasper était toujours inconscient. Carlisle voulait que nous repartions chez nous, mais j'avais peur de déplacer Jasper.

Je ne bougeais plus, je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, parfois, quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre, mais je ne prenais pas la peine d'y porter attention, quelqu'un avait tenté de me déplacer, mais mon rugissement avait suffit à le faire disparaître. Je voulais mourir, m'endormir moi aussi, comme celui sur lequel j'avais posé la tête. Je n'avais plus d'espoir à présent, si Jasper avait dû se réveiller, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, nous avions soigné ses blessures, tenté de lui faire boire du sang, mais rien, rien n'était arrivé et rien n'arriverait plus.

- Bella?

Je levais la tête sans ouvrir les yeux que j'avais fermés depuis plusieurs jours et je poussais un grognement menaçant.

- Bella, tu dois te nourrir, insista doucement la voix

- Dehors! Hurlais-je

- Non, tu dois te nourrir!

J'ouvrais les yeux pour découvrir Emmet me regardant tristement, s'il avait pu, il aurait certainement pleuré, c'est ce que j'avais toujours adoré chez lui, il avait beau avoir cette carrure impressionnante, il était si sensible, pas comme ce raz d'égout nommé Felix...

- Que fais-tu ici? Soufflai-je difficilement tant ma gorge était sèche

- Je suis venu t'aider à te nourrir, ça fait plus d'un mois Bella, il est temps que tu te reprennes

- Je m'en fou! Grognai-je, si tu veux m'aider, tue-moi!

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis son expression mua soudainement, il était en colère, très en colère

- Je jure que si tu n'étais pas une femme, je me serais fais un plaisir de t'en mettre une pour avoir osé me demander une telle chose, je ne te ferais jamais de mal Bella, jamais! Grogna-t-il à son tour

- Alors laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai besoin de personne, j'attends, dis-je en murmurant le dernier mot

- Tu attends? Répéta-t-il, tu attends quoi au juste? Et s'il ne se réveille pas Bella? Tu vas rester ici éternellement?

Je tournais la tête lentement pour le mirer et j'étirais un faible sourire

- Je n'attends pas qu'il se réveille, murmurai-je tristement, j'attends de m'endormir moi aussi...

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire! Hurla-t-il en bondissant devant moi, tu vas venir avec moi pour te nourrir, que tu le veuille ou non!

- Emmet, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dis-je calmement en reposant ma tête sur le torse de Jasper, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas ça, je jure que ta tête va s'écrouler

- Tu es trop faible pour ça! Ricana-t-il, tu ne t'ai pas nourris depuis des semaines

- Emmet, soupirai-je les yeux clos, tu veux vraiment parier la dessus?

Il commença à répondre quelque chose, mais j'entendis la voix de Rosalie de l'étage, apparemment, elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je ne portais pas attention à ce qu'elle siffla, mais Emmet disparut rapidement de la chambre, me laissant enfin seule avec mes pensées, seule avec ma peine.

Pov Emmet

- Qu'allons-nous faire? Hurlais-je au visage de Carlisle

Je sentis la main de Rosalie tenter de me tirer en arrière mais je me dégageais sans mal, j'étais trop hors de moi et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

- Je t'en pris, Emmet, calme-toi, me pria Esmée

- Me calmer! Sifflai-je, vous voulez partir? Et quoi? On laisse Bella se laisser mourir de faim? Ça fait presque trois mois maintenant!

- On ne peut pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit, soupira Carlisle

- Moi, je peux! Contrai-je

- Non Emmet! Hurla-t-il à son tour, si Rosalie était à la place de Jasper?

Je me statufiais, comment pouvait-il utiliser ma compagne pour tenter de me décourager... bien sur que je serais incapable de me déplacer, mais j'espère bien que quelqu'un tenterait de m'aider et non de m'abandonner lâchement

- Nous devons l'aider, soufflai-je faiblement, nous ne pouvons pas... il faut les emmener avec nous... on ne peut pas... on ne peut pas les laisser...

- Peter et Charlotte vont rester ici, avec eux

- Et s'ils sont attaqué? S'ils ont un problème?

- Emmet! Grogna Carlisle, j'ai besoin, nous avons besoin de partir, j'ai besoin de trouver ce qui arrive à Jasper et je ne pourrais pas en restant ici à ne rien faire, à attendre inutilement!

- Chéri, intervint doucement ma femme, Carlisle à raison, il va avoir besoin de tous le monde, nous irons au Mexique comme prévu pendant que Carlisle ira rendre visite aux amazones, je sais que tu ne veux pas les laisser ici, mais nous ne pouvons pas la déplacer contre sa volonté

- Pourquoi? Elle semble si perdu dans sa léthargie, peut-être qu'elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte...

- Tu sais que c'est faux, Emmet, grommela Carlisle, par ailleurs, le pouvoir de Bella est si puissant... je ne suis pas sur qu'il ne fonctionne plus du tout

- Elle ne s'est pas nourrit depuis près des mois! Contrai-je

- Mais elle est puissante, son pouvoir est peut-être toujours actif, si elle nous tut tous, comment pourrons-nous les aider? S'emporta-t-il en s'agitant nerveusement, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai déjà pensé à tout cela, Emmet, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai déjà envisagé toutes les possibilités? Elle ne nous reconnaît même plus maintenant! Sa bête est totalement sous contrôle et si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose rapidement, elle deviendra totalement sauvage et il n'y aura plus rien à faire, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre! Nous devons trouver ce qu'à Jasper, c'est le seul moyen de les sauver tous les deux

Je baissais la tête dans la défaite, je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui arrivait, depuis que Bella m'avait sans mal projeté à travers le mur de la chambre, il y a trois semaines, Rosalie m'interdisait fermement d'aller la voir, elle avait peur pour moi, il est vrai que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle aurait la force de faire cela, même la première fois où j'avais tenté de la convaincre de venir se nourrir, j'étais retourné la voir chaque jour, très vite, elle ne prit plus la peine de me parler, ni même de lever la tête ou d'ouvrir les yeux, las, j'avais fini par tenter de la sortir de là de force, malgré l'interdiction de Carlisle d'utiliser cette méthode et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Nous avions cependant tous été surpris par la puissance qu'elle avait mit dans son attaque, elle ne s'était pas nourrit depuis si longtemps, pourtant, mon corps avait volé à travers le mur telle une poupée de chiffon, sans même qu'elle n'ait à bouger d'un millimètre.

Je décidais d'aller faire un tour, chasser, reporter ma hargne, celle-là même qu'avait provoqué les actions d'Edward, qui à mon sens était responsable de tous ce gâchis, lui et celle que j'adorais tant, Alice... si seulement je pouvais l'avoir sous la main, ce porc!


	24. Chapter 24

RÉVEIL

Pov Peter

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que les Cullen étaient partit, le pauvre Emmet avait finit par suivre malgré son désaccord avec Carlisle. Bella était à présent devenu totalement sauvage, sa tête était toujours posé sur le torse de Jasper, mais ses yeux étaient totalement noirs et je me demandais comment elle était capable de ne pas céder à ses instincts qui devaient lui crier de trouver de quoi étancher sa soif. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas, son regard paraissait perdu dans je ne sais quelle réalité, elle s'accrochait fermement au corps de son compagnon, attendant que la mort ne l'aspire à son tour, ce qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais.

- Je viens d'avoir Carlisle au téléphone, m'informa Charlotte en pénétrant dans la chambre, il n'a toujours rien

Je soupirais en l'attirant sur mes genoux

- Je me demande si l'état du major n'est pas... intentionnel en quelque sorte, murmurais-je les yeux rivés sur le couple devant moi

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Il craignait tellement qu'elle le rejète, peut-être qu'une partie de lui ne voulait pas survivre, peut-être qu'au fond, il avait tellement peur de la perdre qu'il a préféré rester dans cet état

Charlotte posa la tête sur mon torse, elle aussi avait les yeux rivés sur nos deux amis. A présent, nous n'avions plus vraiment d'espoir, si Jasper restait dans cet état comateux, Bella refuserait certainement de sortir de son état également, le manque de sang avait rongé son humanité et je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi faire. Carlisle avait beau tenter de comprendre la situation du major, il n'avait jusqu'ici rien trouvé, le cas du major défiait toute logique, il aurait dû se réveiller...

- Tu as sans doute raison, murmura ma compagne. Aller, viens, nous devons aller nous nourrir si nous ne voulons pas finir comme eux

J'acquiesçais tristement d'un signe de tête et me levais en entrainant Char avec moi pour quitter la pièce. J'étais de plus en plus anéantis par la situation, sachant que nous ne pourrions pas rester sur place éternellement, je me demandais comment nous allions pouvoir les déplacer, bien que j'imaginais que l'état dans lequel était Bella l'avait rendu totalement inoffensif, j'avais tout de même appris à me méfier avec elle.

Alors que nous avancions lentement dans les couloirs nous conduisant vers la sortie de ce château déprimant, un hurlement rugueux se fit entendre. Char et moi partagions un regard perplexe, puis nous nous mimes à courir en direction de la chambre, inquiet de ce que nous allions trouver.

Nous restions elle et moi totalement immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, je suis sur que si ça avait été possible, ma mâchoire serait certainement tombé au sol tant j'étais surpris de trouver non pas Bella hurlant à la mort, mais Jasper, qui bien qu'incapable de se redresser, avait les yeux rivés sur le sa compagne.

- Char, trouve quelque chose à boire, soufflai-je toujours décontenancé

Celle-ci disparut rapidement tendit que j'avançais à une lenteur affligeante vers les deux corps devant moi. Bella n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son regard était mort et le major paraissait horrifié alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage de sa compagne, certainement surpris de la trouver dans cet état.

Il remarqua enfin ma présence et ses yeux se déplacèrent jusqu'à moi, curieux, cherchant une explication.

- N'essaye pas de bouger, lui dis-je en m'approchant un peu plus, tu ne t'es pas nourris depuis des mois, Charlotte va ramener quelque chose et tu te sentiras mieux

Ses yeux firent un aller-retour entre Bella et moi, me demandant d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé

- Elle n'a pas supporter ton état, murmurai-je en secouant doucement la tête, elle s'est laissé ronger par la dépression et la soif...

Char réapparut dans la pièce en coupant court à mes explications, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, je savais que le major nous en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir forcé à se nourrir et bien que je n'avais aucune envie de subir sa colère, j'attrapais la proie que ma compagne avait ramené et j'incisais sa jugulaire avec mon ongle pour coller la plaie sur la bouche de mon ami.

Il eut d'abord toutes les difficultés du monde à avaler, mais les quelques gorgés qu'il était parvenu à boire parurent le soulager

- Carlisle à laissé des poches de sang humain, on devrait plutôt le nourrir avec ça, suggéra Charlotte, il n'est pas aussi frais, mais cela devrait d'avantage l'aider que ces animaux immondes

Je me contentais de hocher la tête sans quitter mon ami des yeux. Bella n'avait toujours pas bougé, même ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le même point invisible droit devant elle.

- Nous vous pensions perdu, soufflai-je en souriant faiblement

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir, il était encore trop faible, sa gorge était encore trop sèche. Lorsque ma compagne me ramena les poches de sang humain, je me pressais de l'ouvrir et de faire boire le major qui cette fois-ci n'en manqua pas une goute. J'en ouvrais un deuxième, puis un troisième et enfin il parut reprendre vie. Il leva lentement la main et caressa le visage de Bella du bout des doigts. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer, jamais je n'avais vu le major dans un tel état.

- Combien... de temps? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rugueuse

- Presque quatre mois

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il les ferma furtivement et les rouvris sur moi en me tendant la main. Je l'aidais à se redresser en prenant soin de ne pas bousculer Bella.

- Ramenez encore du sang, commanda-t-il doucement, il faut la sortir de cet état

Charlotte s'avança à son tour et lui donna deux autres sacs de sang qu'il attrapa promptement

- Où sont les autres?

- Les Cullen sont partit. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que vous aviez, alors ils sont partit essayer de trouver des réponses, Carlisle ne supportait plus de rester à attendre sans rien faire

Il hocha la tête et passa doucement sa main sous la tête de sa compagne pour la soulever

- Laissez-nous

J'acquiesçais silencieusement en attrapant la main de Charlotte pour sortir, toujours choqué par ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Comment est-ce possible, Peter? Me demanda-t-elle aussi choqué que moi

- Je ne sais pas, marmonnais-je pensif, je n'en aie aucune putain d'idée. Allons téléphoner à Carlisle pour le prévenir

Nous prenions alors la direction de notre chambre, espérant que Carlisle aurait une réponse, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui avait permis au major de se réveiller si soudainement.

Pov Jasper

Mes yeux s'étaient juste ouverts brusquement sur le plafond de pierres grises. Je me sentais confus et faible. Ma gorge me faisait tant souffrir que je poussais un rugissement douloureux, je tentais de bouger la tête, mais je pris conscience que mon état ne me permettait pas de bouger d'un pouce. Je parvins cependant à balader mes yeux autour de moi et ceux-ci se posèrent sur une femme dont la tête était posé sur mon torse. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que cette femme qui avait les yeux grands ouverts mais étrangement morts, cette femme dont les cernes noircies marquaient étrangement son visage, cette femme... c'était Bella...

J'ouvris de suite la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne put en sortir, j'étais horrifié, terrifié de la voir ainsi, je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état et le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider ne fit qu'agrémenter la panique qui me gagnait.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à balader mon regard jusqu'à celle-ci, mais lorsque j'y parvins, ce fut pour découvrir Peter et Charlotte, visiblement surpris de me trouver ainsi

Peter se pressa de demander à sa compagne de me ramener quelque chose pour me nourrir, ce qu'elle fit en me ramenant un animal immonde que j'eus un mal fou à boire, cependant les quelques gorgés que je parvins à avaler me soulagèrent. Mais ce qui me fit le plus de bien fut les poches de sang humain, j'avais la sensation que mes forces me revenaient bien plus vite.

Les explications de Peter n'étaient pas claires, je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui m'avait mit dans cet état et je ne parvenais pas à remettre les éléments en place dans mon esprit, ni à comprendre pourquoi Bella avait pu se mettre dans un tel état à cause de moi, n'était-elle pas censé ne plus rien ressentir pour moi? Parce que la dernière chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut lorsque j'avais appris que Chelsea était parvenu à tuer ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

Dès que je fus capable de bouger, ma main s'avança d'elle même vers son visage, je caressais doucement son visage, elle semblait... morte, si j'avais pu, j'en aurais pleuré. Je demandais quelques poches de sang supplémentaires, il n'était pas question de la laisser ainsi plus longtemps, puis je demandais à Peter et sa compagne de nous laisser, bien que j'avais besoin de réponses, celles-ci attendraient.

- Isabella? Murmurais-je

Depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, même ses iris étaient toujours rivés sur un point invisible droit devant elle. Je me redressais en soulevant son visage d'une main et me mis en position assise, elle n'eut aucune réaction, rien. Je tirais alors son corps près de moi, l'allongeant doucement, puis j'ouvrais le premier sac et aspira une première gorgée pour coller ma bouche à la sienne en tentant de lui faire avaler, mais elle recracha tout.

- Isabella, il faut boire, chérie, s'il te plait, la suppliai-je

Je réitérais une fois, deux fois... six fois, mais elle paraissait utiliser le peu de force dont elle disposait encore pour recracher encore et encore, elle ne voulait pas boire, pire... même sa bête ne voulait pas.

Désespéré, je pris quelques gorgée de plus pour me donner un peu plus de force afin de pouvoir utiliser mon don, jusqu'ici, je ne ressentais rien venant d'elle, mais j'espérais bien pouvoir l'atteindre avec mes émotions, alors en la serrant dans mes bras, je tentais de lui envoyer le plus d'amour qu'il me fut possible, j'étais encore très faible et l'exercice fut presque douloureux, mais il me semblait sentir quelque chose, subtile et très faible, mais je crus ressentir la naissance d'une émotion venant d'elle.

Je tentais alors à nouveau de lui faire avaler quelques gorgées et fus soulagé en parvenant à lui faire avaler ce que je lui donnais.

- Tu peux m'entendre, chérie? Demandais-je en la serrant un peu plus fort contre moi, je t'en pris, réponds-moi...

Toujours rien, je m'attaquais alors au deuxième sac et continua encore et encore à la faire boire soulagé de voir peu à peu ses iris noircies par la faim s'éclaircir, puis enfin, elle cligna doucement des yeux.

Elle les posa sur moi et j'étirais un sourire en collant mon front au sien, je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir pour parler, mais tout comme moi, elle fut incapable de sortir le moindre son.

- Il faut boire un peu plus, Isabella, dis-je en portant le sac directement à sa bouche

Cette méthode ne parut pas lui plaire, parce qu'elle refusa de nouveau de se nourrir. J'étirais un peu plus mon sourire et recommença à la nourrir à la bouche, je fis couler le liquide entre ses lèvres et ne pus m'empêcher d'y glisser ma langue, cherchant désespérément le contact avec la sienne, mais lorsqu'enfin je trouvais le trésor, elle ne bougeait pas...

- Embrasse-moi, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres, j'ai vraiment besoin de sentir ta langue contre la mienne

J'aspirais une nouvelle gorgée de sang pour remplir sa bouche et retentais à nouveau de l'embrasser, cette-fois, elle fit l'effort de répondre faiblement à mon baiser.

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je en me reculant légèrement

- Je... suis morte? Parvint-elle à me demander

- Non, chérie, souriais-je

Elle ferma les yeux, pas très sur de devoir me croire, d'ailleurs les faibles émotions qui émanaient enfin d'elle ne faisaient que marquer son incrédulité.

- Ouvre les yeux, chérie, regarde-moi

Elle les rouvrit lentement, son regard était si triste que j'eus la sensation de me briser de l'intérieur. Elle leva lentement la main et passa un doigt sur ma joue, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bel et bien là. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle prit conscience que je n'étais pas une hallucination et elle jeta brusquement ses mains autour de mon cou, me serrant aussi fort qu'il lui fut possible malgré son état de faiblesse.

- Tu es réveillé, soupira-t-elle soulagé

- Je suis réveillé, confirmais-je en souriant plus largement


	25. Chapter 25

HEUREUX

Pov Bella

Cela faisait pratiquement un mois que Jasper et moi avions reprit nos esprits. J'avais du mal à le croire lorsque mes yeux avaient reprit vie pour le trouver me souriant. Durant des mois, j'avais été tellement sur que ma fin était proche, je voulais le rejoindre, je voulais en finir, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il se réveillerait. Aujourd'hui encore, nous ne comprenons pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, la meilleur explication que nous avons trouvé est qu'il avait cru me perdre à jamais, son esprit ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Aujourd'hui nous quittions l'Italie, enfin. Peu de temps après notre réveil, les Cullen étaient revenu à Voltera et avaient décidés de rester sur place avec Leah et Seth pour prendre la relève des trois bouffons à présent morts. Je n'avais aucune envie de participer à ça, donc d'un commun accord, Jasper et moi avions décidé qu'il était temps de partir. Il était temps pour nous de commencer à vivre.

J'avais contacté le clan de Gaël pour leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé et leur proposer de venir aider à Voltera, certains d'entre eux avaient acceptés et puis d'autres avaient décidés de quitter le clan, ne voulant plus en faire partie sans leur leader. Je me sentais toujours horriblement coupable pour ce qui était arrivé, mais Jasper était là, il m'aidait à supporter ma peine.

- Je t'aime, entendis-je murmurer derrière mon dos

Je me tournais vers lui, admirant sa peau illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre. Il était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le sourire aux lèvres. Il était si beau.

- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, chérie? Me taquina-t-il en clignant de l'œil

Je souriais en passant mes yeux sur son corps pour les remonter jusqu'à son visage.

- Tu es très beau, empathe

Il s'approcha lentement en souriant plus largement et vint s'installer à côté de moi.

- C'est toi qui es belle, rétorqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser

Le goût de son venin était divin et je m'en délectais largement en poussant un petit grognement à laquelle il répondit également en grognant. La seconde d'après, il m'avait repoussé sur le lit pour planer sur moi.

- Tu es sur que tu veux partir? Demanda-t-il

- Aucun moyen que je reste ici

- Alors permets-moi de te faire l'amour une dernière fois ici, femme

Il grogna en me noyant dans une vague d'euphorie et je glissais ma main entre nous pour caresser son érection.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser

Il ferma furtivement les yeux pour profiter de mes caresses et les rouvris pour me laisser découvrir ses iris noires de désirs.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu vas m'épouser

- Je ne sais pas, le taquinais-je

- Pardon? Grogna-t-il

- Ça dépend, peut-être vas-tu parvenir à me convaincre

Il plongea sur mon cou pour me mordiller la peau et se redressa en arrachant mon top.

- Tu vas m'épouser, m'ordonna-t-il

- Fais le nécessaire pour m'en convaincre...

Jasper me fit l'amour durant des heures en alternant avec le major, il était très agréable d'avoir deux hommes en un, d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous les deux aussi doués dans leur domaine respectif.

J'avais beau taquiner Jasper, après mur réflexion, j'avais pris la décision de l'épouser, je l'aimais bien trop pour lui dire non, Chelsea avait beau m'avoir arraché mes sentiments, après avoir été si sur de le perdre, ceux-là étaient vites revenus, d'autant que mes souvenirs étaient bien suffisant à me rappeler ce que j'avais perdu. D'ailleurs après notre réveil, nous nous étions évertués à en créer d'autres.

Nous prenions l'avion le soir même en direction de Seattle, mais Jasper avait soulevé l'idée de faire un arrêt à Las Vegas pour nous marier avant de rentrer.

- Alors, Végas?

Je tournais ma tête vers lui en souriant, il avait l'air d'un gamin attendant désespérément une réponse favorable à ses désirs. Ces derniers mois, je n'avais fait que prendre de mauvaises décisions, je n'avais fait que des erreurs, des gens étaient morts à cause de moi, d'ailleurs, Edward qui était potentiellement dangereux était toujours porté disparut. Ce sont les conséquences de mes erreurs qui me poussèrent à prendre une décision et j'espérais vraiment que ce serait ma dernière décision importante avant un long moment.

- Tu sais quoi? Dis-je en souriant. A partir de maintenant, je te confie ma vie, on fera comme tu veux...

- Chérie, soupira-t-il, je veux que tu sois heureuse

- C'est pour ça que je te confie ma vie, rétorquais-je en lui serrant la main, tu es le seul à me rendre heureuse et je suis sur que tu prendras les bonnes décisions, si tu veux m'épouser à Végas, alors je ne peux être que comblé à cette idée. Je t'aime, Jasper

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser langoureux et lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, ce fut pour m'adresser un sourire qui illumina son visage.

- Je prendrais soin de toi, chérie, je vais te rendre heureuse, me promit-il

**FIN**


End file.
